


«Магнолия»

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Host Clubs, Host Ryouma, Love/Hate, M/M, Passion, Sassy, Sassy Ryouma, Teasing
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: С давних времен в загадочных и прекрасных странах Востока красивые цветки магнолии с ее кремово-сладким, чуть цитрусовым ароматом ценились на вес золота, считаясь символом супружеского счастья. И лишь императорам да членам императорской семьи разрешалось выращивать ее в своих садах, подальше от посторонних глаз…«Хуже названия для этого разврата не придумаешь», - мрачно думал Атобе Кейго, поджав губы и окидывая брезгливым взглядом витиеватую неоновую вывеску хост-клуба.





	1. Пролог

Название: «Магнолия»  
Автор: Jamaican Coffee  
Дата публикации: 24 июля 2013

**********************************

Резкий визг тормозов, глухой удар, легкой вибрацией прошедший по всему телу, и смачный поток ругательств, сорвавшийся с губ брюнета, стоило ему увидеть впереди до дрожи знакомый шильдик дорогущего спорткара с громким названием в центре «крыльев».

\- Ах, ты ж блять, как не вовремя-то… - процедил юноша и вышел из машины, недовольно хлопнув дверью. Слегка пошатнувшись, он не слишком трезвой походкой обогнул капот своей малышки, так неудачно вписавшийся в стоявший впереди Астон Мартин. 

С интересом естествоиспытателя и почти профессиональным пьяным взглядом Рега окинул масштабы аварии, мысленно уже подсчитывая нули в будущем счете за ремонт темно-синей красавицы. 

\- И откуда ж ты взялась-то здесь на мою голову? – почесав затылок, он огляделся в поисках владельца спортивного автомобиля, но вместо этого заметил висевшие на соседнем здании видеокамеры. – Ну пиздец, бля. Приехали…

Уныло вздохнув, Рега присел на корточки перед разбитой малышкой и усиленно пытался вспомнить, что вообще произошло. Но память, как назло, услужливо подкидывала лишь картины закуренного клуба, грязной барной стойки, ряд пустых бокалов и смазливое личико какой-то шлюшки на его коленях, так и норовившей запустить свои ловкие пальчики то в штаны брюнету, то за пояс – видимо, никак не могла решить, что ей нужно от него больше: секс или кошелек. Был бы Эчизен в настроении, ей досталось бы и то, и другое. Не повезло. 

«Так, клуб, коктейли, текила… бля, последний бокал был точно лишним. Или два. В какие ебеня меня занесло?» Юноша лениво огляделся, где-то на краю сознания фиксируя и невысокие, обшарпанные здания на противоположной стороне улицы, и яркие неоновые вывески с кричащими названиями, и побитые уличные фонари, некоторые из которых даже работали, рассеивая темноту вечерних сумерек. Тусующийся у входа народ плевал на все происходящее вокруг, начисто игнорируя врезавшийся в роскошный кабриолет старенький Шевроле и сидевшего рядом с ним поджарого брюнета. 

«Видать, привыкшие», - хмыкнул Рега и широко зевнул, не прикрывая ладонью рта. «А какого хрена эта детка забыла в таком очаровательном месте?» - он вновь посмотрел на спорткар, совершенно не вписывающийся в картину грязных улиц, дешевых баров и клубов сомнительной направленности. «И кто же твой хозяин, интересно? Местный нью-йоркский якудза?»

Продолжая любоваться на побитую малышку, Эчизен краем уха услышал приближающиеся шаги, но проигнорировал их, пока совсем рядом не раздался потрясенный вздох:

\- Что… здесь…

Медленно обернувшись, брюнет расплылся в своей самой обаятельной улыбке, выпрямился, чуть пошатнувшись, и, незаметно изучая слегка замутненным взглядом стоявшего в нескольких шагах от него мужчину лет тридцати, выглядевшего под стать своему железному коню под светом побитых фонарей, радостно протянул:

\- Ну, наконец-то! А я-то все места себе не находил, хотел уже в полицию бежать, пентагон звонить, ФБР на уши ставить! Как прошел вечер? Девочки были? Или мальчики? Хотя с такими внешними данными я и сам бы покувыркался с тобой, красавчик. А? И что ты смотришь так охуевши? Неужели не нравлюсь? А я много чего умею и покруче всех тех шлюх, на которых ты, поди, спустил кучу состояния. Они такие жадные до денег, просто жуть! Вот и меня совсем недавно чуть не ограбили. Хотя нет, о чем это я, ограбили же, да-да, последние деньги стащили, суки! Не повторяй моих ошибок, дедуля, и не ведись на милые личики и хлопанье километровых ресниц. А, и у меня, кстати, совсем нет денег, если что, так что ремонт тебе придется оплачивать самому, ну, зато я могу подсказать тебе прекрасные места, если хочешь расслабиться, с отличной выпивкой и шика-а-арными девочками! А, ну, мальчики там тоже есть. Идет? Тогда расходимся? А то чего тут стоять, мерзнуть, вдыхать мерзкие ароматы, всяко лучше сейчас поехать домой, расслабиться, оказаться в теплой постельке с бутылкой коньячка. По рукам? Мне налево, тебе на все три стороны от меня, и разойдемся мы, как в море корабли. Ну, точнее, ты разойдешься, я-то поеду… 

Владелец спорткара стоял, не шевелясь, ошалевши смотря на активно жестикулирующего Регу и даже не пытаясь уследить за его словесным поносом. Наконец, когда тот замолчал и выжидающе уставился на мужчину, потерпевший моргнул пару раз и ошеломленно пробормотал:

\- Попался же на мою голову сумасшедший. 

Рега, осмыслив услышанное, поперхнулся и, наконец, понял, что же ему показалось странным.

\- Вот же блять! – расстроено выругался он. – И для кого я весь этот бред нес? – глубоко вдохнув, юноша вновь расплылся в самой невинной улыбке и заговорил на чистом японском: - Батюшки, какая встреча! Вот уж не ожидал встретить здесь благочестивого японца. Вы заблудились? Вас проводить? Вы знаете, я столько лет работал гидом, отвезу, покажу и расскажу все, что вас заинтересует в нашем скромном городе Нью-Йорке. Вернетесь на свою славную родину с самыми красочными впечатлениями! Будет, что рассказать семье, соседям и внукам.

\- Я не женат, - коротко ответил мужчина, проглотив удивление от внезапного перехода незнакомца на свой родной язык.

\- Ну, соседи-то уж у вас точно есть, - не растерялся молодой человек. 

\- Не интересует, - отрезал тот. – Вы врезались в меня! Вы хоть представляете, сколько стоит эта машина?!

\- Вы уж определитесь, в кого я врезался: в вас или в машину…

\- Не паясничайте, вы прекрасно понимаете, о чем я!

\- Ой, да ладно, там маленькая незаметненькая царапинка… - отмахнулся Рега. – Один мазок – и проблема решена!

\- Царапинка?! – скрипнул зубами мужчина. – Я с удовольствием оставлю такую же «царапинку» на вашем корыте!

\- Эй, попрошу! Я вашу малышку не оскорблял! – возмутился брюнет. – И вообще отзывался о ней только с самыми теплыми чувствами! Мысленно.

\- Не оскорблял, а сразу разбил, - с сарказмом отозвался потерпевший. – Я требую полной компенсации ремонта. До последнего цента.

\- Не, не хочу.

\- А, ну, коли вы горите желанием пообщаться с представителями закона и получить вдобавок штраф… - понятливо кивнул мужчина. – Не смею препятствовать вашему желанию, - и он потянулся за телефоном во внутренний карман пиджака, а Рега, прищурившись, беспомощно скрипнул зубами. Рассудок медленно, но верно трезвел, выгоняя из головы все винные пары. 

Эчизен только недавно кое-как отделался от очередных проблем, и сейчас ему совершенно не улыбалось вновь попадать под пристальное внимание полиции. Хотя ему и так уже деваться было некуда – он смутно помнил про камеры на соседнем здании. Откуда они там вообще, в таком-то районе? И как он только умудрился врезаться на всей скорости в мирно стоявшую на обочине машину?! Уснул за рулем, что ли? Не заметил в темноте улицы?

Нацепив маску равнодушия, юноша протянул:

\- Нет нужды звонить, все равно камеры зафиксировали всю аварию.

\- Они лет пять уже как не работают, - отмахнулся незнакомец, и брюнет весь внутренне подобрался. – Провода перерезаны, объективы выбиты, а новые сюда никто по собственному желанию ставить не собирается. Дураков нет, - пожал он плечами.

Лихорадочно думая, что делать теперь, когда картина резко поменялась, Эчизен глубоко вдохнул и нарочито небрежно усмехнулся.

\- Ладно, старик. Считай, твоя взяла, я оплачу ремонт твоей малышки, - «Черта с два ты из меня хоть двадцать пять центов выбьешь», - мысленно добавил он. 

\- Отлично, - сухо кивнул мужчина, захлопывая крышку телефона и убирая его обратно в карман, вместо него на свет доставая визитницу. – Разберемся только между собой. Придешь завтра в «Касабланку» на Таймс-Сквер к двум часам дня. Твое имя?..

Юноша хотел было представиться иначе, но под пристальным, пронизывающим взглядом темно-карих, почти черных глаз, которые словно заглядывали в душу и наперед знали все мысли, передумал.

\- Эчизен Рега.

\- Я предупрежу персонал отеля и охрану, чтобы тебя пропустили ко мне. Советую не опаздывать и… - незнакомец окинул виновника аварии оценивающим взглядом и хмыкнул, - одеться поприличнее. Ах, да, и еще кое-что, - словно вспомнив нечто важное, он внимательно посмотрел на брюнета и предупреждающе сощурился. – Забыл сказать. Те камеры, что видел ты, не рабочие, но у клуба напротив они стоят. Всего лишь мера предосторожности хозяина, но захват у них отличный. Смекаешь, о чем я? – мужчина неожиданно ухмыльнулся, а Рега, напротив, опасно прищурился, понимая, что план «хватать братца и драпать из штата» рушится прямо на глазах. – По счастливой случайности хозяин этого клуба – мой хороший знакомый. От твоего присутствия завтра в отеле или, наоборот, отсутствия зависит, кому перейдут сохраненные записи. Тебе или представителям закона. Я в любом случае ничего не потеряю, а вот что касается тебя… 

\- Ну и хитрожопый ты старик, - скрывая раздражение, ухмыльнулся Эчизен.

\- Бизнес обязывает, - усмехнулся тот, а брюнет неожиданно ухватился за эту фразу, впервые за разговор серьезно задумавшись. Что здесь, в Нью-Йорке, в не самом безопасном районе, делает приличный и благопристойный с виду японец, ко всему прочему не знающий английского? Неприемлемое сочетание для современного бизнесмена, если только он не… 

Рега моргнул, приходя к не самым радужным выводам, и внимательно посмотрел на мужчину, встретив в ответ такой же пристальный взгляд. Усмехнулся, чувствуя все разгорающийся азарт, и едва ли не скомкал поданную ранее визитку. 

\- Отлично. Таймс-Сквер, «Касабланка», два часа. Тогда увидимся завтра, красавчик, - и, отсалютовав, направился к своей машине.

Мужчина, усмехнувшись, лишь покачал головой, провожая брюнета взглядом.

\- Так старик или красавчик?

\- Считай это комплиментом, - кинул через плечо Эчизен, ухмыльнувшись. Забрался в машину, сдал назад и, развернувшись, резко сорвался с места, словно желая как можно быстрее убраться и от разбитой темно-синей малышки, и от странного японца. Весь хмель выветрился из головы еще где-то на середине разговора, и мелькнула было мысль снова завалиться в какой-нибудь бар. Но тогда неизвестно, где он проснется следующим утром, а до встречи в отеле необходимо было составить план «как разделаться с неожиданно свалившимся на голову дерьмом».

Рега кинул взгляд на визитку. Нацуки Ёсихара. Нахмурившись, он начал перебирать в памяти все более-менее известные ему фамилии японских предпринимателей подпольного бизнеса. Ничего подходящего не вспоминалось.

Достав мобильник, юноша быстро набрал знакомый номер, прослушал несколько гудков и, как только собеседник поднял трубку, не здороваясь, произнес:

\- Нацуки Ёсихара. Разузнай мне о нем все, кто, откуда, чем занимается, когда прилетел и улетает, что вообще здесь, черт побери, забыл. 

\- Бля, Эчизен, ты бы еще-то позже позвонил, а? Че не в четыре часа утра?

\- Майк, - угрожающе произнес он, - это срочно. 

\- Что на этот раз у тебя случилось?

\- Я случайно разбил одну машинку.

\- …

\- Астон Мартин. То ли кабриолет, то ли спорткар, модель точно не помню, но вроде у него вообще два в одном.

\- Ты – идиот! – разъярились на том конце разговора. – Скажи спасибо, что не Бугатти, за него ты даже жизнью своей не расплатился бы. 

\- В смысле умер?

\- В смысле в рабы пошел.

\- Ну спасибо. Приободрил.

\- Повтори еще раз имя-фамилию. Это владелец?

\- Нацуки Ёсихара. Да, вроде. Наверное.

В трубке тяжело вздохнули.

\- Проверим. Номер машины помнишь?

\- Э…

\- Блять, ты, чертов идиота кусок! 

\- Я был пьян, - попытался оправдаться парень.

\- О, прекрасно, - с сарказмом отозвались в ответ. – Теперь мне все понятно. Тебе вообще нельзя садиться за руль, когда ты пьяный в хлам!

\- Я был не настолько…

\- Мне-то не ври.

\- Но я отлично держу себя в руках, даже пьяный!

\- Именно поэтому ты разбил дорогущую тачку? – иронично поинтересовался друг. – В руках-то ты себя держишь… иногда, а вот с рулем в руках – просто картина маслом «обезьяна с айфоном».

\- Я же говорю, это вышло случайно. И что за идиотские сравнения?

\- И теперь ты совершенно случайно выплатишь хозяину красивую сколько-то-значную сумму. Может, и меньше, но если к ремонту приплюсовать твой очередной штраф за вождение в нетрезвом состоянии, да за моральный ущерб… он ведь еще и японец? О, за моральный ущерб туристу, посетившему гостеприимные Штаты с самыми невинными намерениями, пока один конкретный американский идиот не раздолбал его прелестную машинку. Мне даже не хочется вытаскивать тебя из этого дерьма, интереснее посмотреть, чем все обернется.

\- Попкорн забыл, - огрызнулся Эчизен. – И губу закатай, ничего этого не будет.

\- Ты внезапно обзавелся связями в полиции или, может, сразу в ФБР? А почему я не в курсе? Какого хрена я тогда горбачусь с тобой тут?

\- Милый, да ты забываешься.

\- Еще раз назовешь меня милым…

\- Этот Ёсихара потребовал с меня деньги только за ремонт, - оборвал его на полуслове Рега. – Он не звонил ни в полицию, ни куда-то еще. Предложил разобраться «между собой».

В трубке на какое-то время замолчали.

\- Странно, - наконец, резюмировал Майк. – Я понимаю, если бы ты захотел решить все по-тихому, но ему-то что с того? Лишней мороки в чужой стране не захотелось?

\- Возможно. А может, тут совсем другое, если вспомнить, где вообще стояла его малышка.

\- И где же?

\- Не знаю точно, но, скажем так, это трудно назвать районом «белых воротничков» и с очень большой натяжкой можно обозвать развлекательным центром. Хотя для нас с тобой он будет именно развлекательным: куча маленьких баров, стриптиз клубы, дешевые хостелы… 

\- Так. Ты заблудился и уехал в какую-то глушь, и потому говоришь сейчас загадками?

\- Типа того.

\- Прекрасно, - вздохнул собеседник. – Таких районов пруд пруди в нашем городе. 

\- Но нам надо выяснить о нем кое-что.

\- Нам? – ехидно переспросил друг. – И что выяснить?

\- Там есть камеры? Когда Нацуки сказал, что одни из них нерабочие, я хотел просто свалить, хотя именно из-за них поначалу и остался, - брюнет мрачно усмехнулся. – Решил, негоже втихую сваливать, если меня и так уже успели заснять во всей красе. А потом этот чертов япошка заявил, будто у одного из клубов есть наружные видеокамеры с широким захватом – видимо, как раз, чтобы мы смогли попасть в кадр. Теперь думаю, не наврал ли он мне. Я в том районе был впервые. 

\- Помнишь хотя бы примерно, как там оказался?

\- Я буду дома минут через двадцать. Посмотрю на карте, скину тебе.

\- Хорошо. Я пока попытаюсь найти что-нибудь на твоего японца. 

\- Особенно чем он занимается. 

\- И что забыл в Штатах, да-да, я помню.

\- Умничка.

\- Рега, заткнись.

\- Да я ведь любя.

\- С братом своим носиться будешь «любя», а меня не трогай.

\- Ладно, ладно, все, что угодно, только надо разобраться с этой хреновой ситуацией. Что-то она мне не нравится.

\- Начиная с того, что тебе нечем платить? – ехидно осведомился Майк.

\- Именно.

\- И когда ты встречаешься с этим парнем? Он же не прямо на месте предъявил тебе счет?

\- Завтра, в два часа. «Касабланка» на Таймс-Сквер.

Друг тихо присвистнул.

\- А клиент-то серьезный. И до встречи с тобой собирается оценить ущерб машинке?

\- Скорее всего.

\- Ладно, тогда и мы поторопимся. Постараюсь к твоему приезду домой все найти и скину на почту. 

\- Окей. 

\- Передавай братишке спокойной ночи.

\- Это еще что за подъезды? – ласково поинтересовался Рега, крепче сжав пальцами руль.

\- Что ты сразу взъелся? Твой брат – мой брат, все дела, ничего такого.

Эчизен многозначительно хмыкнул.

\- Иди, работай, у тебя осталось пятнадцать минут, пока я не заехал во двор.

\- Не разбей там по пути еще какую-нибудь тачку, так, для ровного счета.

\- Спишу на тебя.

\- И вот что ты за сволочь, а? 

\- Любимая? – ухмыльнулся брюнет.

\- Катись к дьяволу.

\- Не, к дьяволу мне нельзя, меня дома брат ждет. С ужином.

Майк тяжело вздохнул.

\- И как у такого ангела можешь быть ты?

Услышав это, Рега развеселился.

\- Ангела?! Ха-ха-ха! Не слабо мелкий задурил тебе голову! Растет пацан, молодец!

\- Ничего он мне не дурил, - обиженно засопел друг. – Но на твоем фоне он смотрится совершенно невинно. Как ребенок.

\- Он и есть ребенок, - неожиданно серьезно произнес старший Эчизен. – Ему всего пятнадцать.

\- Разве не шестнадцать будет в этом году?

\- Еще не скоро.

\- Что подаришь? – полюбопытствовал собеседник.

Рега молчал, одной рукой держа мобильник у уха, а другой – баранку, не сводя взгляда с расстилавшейся под колесами машины гладкой трассы, слабо оживленной в такой час. В карих глазах, подернутых задумчивой, немного печальной дымкой, отражался свет мелькавших мимо фонарей. 

\- Эй, ты тут?..

\- Билет домой.

Он произнес это тихо, так что Майк расслышал не сразу, а как понял, подумал, что ослышался.

\- Домой? В смысле, домой? 

\- В прямом, что тут может быть непонятного? – огрызнулся Эчизен.

\- Погоди-погоди, ты тоже поедешь? – настороженно спросил друг.

\- Нет.

\- Но… - Майк замолчал. – Я не понимаю. Зачем? Вы же здорово ладите, несмотря на вашу разницу в возрасте. И как ты отпустишь его одного? И откуда возьмешь деньги на билет, на его проживание? Это тебе не в Лос-Анджелес в старый дом автостопом смотаться!

Рега сделал глубокий вдох, сжав руль так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. 

\- Он попросил, - тихо произнес он. – А ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не могу…

\- Не можешь – что? Отказать? – парень мрачно усмехнулся. – Знаешь, за последние пять лет ты чертовски сильно изменился. Я даже подумать не мог, что однажды у тебя может развиться братский комплекс.

\- Слушай, заткнись, а? – устало отозвался брюнет. – Сам ведь знаешь, сколько всего произошло.

Друг покорно замолчал, и в трубке, на обоих концах разговора, воцарилась тишина. Но спустя несколько минут Майк все же не выдержал и тихо произнес:

\- Говоришь, сам попросил?

\- Угу.

\- Ты, поди, сильно удивился. После всего-то.

\- Да нет…

\- Нет?

\- Предчувствие, чтение мыслей, называй, как хочешь, - Майк тихо фыркнул. – Но было видно, что парень скучает. 

\- Какое скучает, он же в Штатах прожил большую часть своей жизни. 

\- Полностью с тобой согласен. 

Они вновь замолчали, слушая каждый со своей стороны тишину в трубке. 

\- Ладно, - наконец, произнес Рега. – Оставим этот разговор. И не вздумай проболтаться о нем мелкому, ты меня понял?

\- Понял, понял.

\- И я через пять минут буду дома. Ты ничего не забыл?

\- Ух, черт! – опомнился Майк. – Все, пока, пошел искать инфу. Нацуки Ёши… Ёсио… Ёсихара? Пиздец у них там фамилии, фиг выговоришь, хрен запомнишь. Ты там это… в душ пока сходи, съешь вкусный ужин. Домашняя еда – это же здорово, а?

\- Пока, - усмехнулся Эчизен, отключаясь первым, иначе они бы так и продолжили трепаться до самой комнаты брюнета.

Пальцы все еще крепко обхватывали баранку, и только сейчас, опомнившись, парень чуть ослабил хватку, поморщившись от стрельнувшей после легкого онемения боли. После разговора с Майком все мысли, до этого крутившиеся вокруг аварии и завтрашней встречи с мутным японцем, как назло, переметнулись на недавно пришедшее из Японии письмо. 

Оставив свой старенький Шевроле во дворе, все выключив, закрыв и поставив машину на сигнализацию, хотя воровать из нее было нечего, а угонять – и вовсе гиблое дело, Рега взбежал по ступенькам на небольшое крыльцо, открыл своими ключами дверь, переступил порог дома и внимательно прислушался. На втором этаже в комнате брата раздавалась какая-то возня – то ли мелкий болтал по телефону, то ли негромко играла музыка. Непонятно, да и в ушах еще стоял противный звон. Последний бокал был точно лишним. 

Из кухни в конце коридора лился слабый свет. Кряхтя и кое-как выпотрошив ноги из тяжелых гриндерсов, Эчизен направился прямиком на ароматный запах своего ужина, на ходу стаскивая с себя куртку и бросая куда-то в комнату, мимо которой как раз проходил.

\- М-м-м, и что у нас тут такое вкусненькое? – промурлыкал он, облизываясь от одного запаха, подошел к плите и по очереди открыл крышки с кастрюли со сковородкой. – Рис и жаркое, офигенно! То, что доктор прописал. Прости, Майк, но заказанный тобою порядок я нарушил. Сначала – ужин, потом – душ! – ухмыльнулся парень, уже накладывая в глубокую тарелку еду, да побольше. 

Несколько минут спустя, сытно поужинав, успев принять контрастный душ и переодевшись в чистую домашнюю одежду, Рега врубил ноут, проверил почту и, не увидев никаких новых сообщений, кроме рекламы да спама, с чистой совестью отправился в комнату брата. За стенкой было тихо вот уже минут десять как. По привычке не стучась, старший Эчизен открыл дверь с полпинка и внимательным взглядом окинул замершего посреди комнаты в одной пижаме братца.

\- Ага, молодец, - довольно резюмировал он. – Спать ложишься, это хорошо. Поздно уже.

\- А ты снова приехал домой пьяным? – проворчал Рема, расслабившись и, подойдя к столу, выключая настольную лампу. 

\- Ничего подобного! – возмутился тот. – Я протрезвел по пути!

\- До или после того, как получил очередной штраф? – закатил глаза младший.

\- Ни то, ни другое.

\- И что же на этот раз? – без особого интереса спросил Рема. – Лишили прав?

\- А тебе это доставило бы удовольствие, я смотрю, - зайдя, наконец, в комнату и перестав стоять на пороге, проворчал поджарый брюнет.

Глянув на его недовольное лицо, Рема молча ухмыльнулся, и Рега, оценив, также молча дал ему подзатыльник.

\- Ай! Что за?.. Мне уже не двенадцать лет! – возмущенно зыркнул на него тот.

\- А нечего своему брату самого худшего желать, - назидательно произнес юноша.

\- Лишить тебя прав и машины – самое лучшее, что можно сделать, - проворчал Рема, потирая затылок, хотя скорее для виду, нежели ему действительно было больно. Старший брат всегда рассчитывал силу, не говоря уже о том, что никогда не поднимал на мелкого руку всерьез. 

\- Ладно, дуй в постель, мелочь. 

\- Я не мелочь!

\- Самая настоящая, - ухмыльнулся Рега. – Кстати, Майк передавал тебе привет.

\- И ему тоже, - вяло отозвался парень и зевнул. – Все, вали. Я спать ложусь.

\- Я тебе то же самое сказал минуту назад!

\- А решение осталось за мной. И вали, вали, ты нарушаешь мою зону комфорта.

\- Ты где таких умных слов понахватался-то? 

\- А не надо было занятия пропускать в школе.

\- Школа? Что это? – изумленно вытаращился на него Рега.

\- Свалил! – пытаясь не засмеяться от комичного выражения лица брата, Рема кое-как вытолкал его за дверь. – Увидимся утром!

\- И тебе тоже спокойной ночи, братец, - иронично отозвался старший.

\- Спокойной.

\- И спасибо за ужин, было вкусно.

\- Пожалуйста, - чувствовалось, как по ту сторону двери Рема ухмыльнулся, наверняка пытаясь сдержать довольную улыбку. 

Постояв с несколько минут возле закрытой двери и прислушиваясь к тому, как младший брат ходит по комнате, выключает свет и, наконец, ложится в кровать, Рега бесшумно отошел, спустился на первый этаж, проверяя, закрыта ли дверь и везде ли выключен свет, после чего вернулся в свою комнату.

В ту же минуту в кармане домашних брюк завибрировал переведенный на бесшумный режим телефон. Взглянув на имя и номер звонившего, Рега только хмыкнул, принимая вызов.

\- Ты за мной что, следишь? И где твоя скрытая камера?

\- Эчизен, ты долбоеб? Прости, глупый вопрос. С чего мне за тобой следить?

\- Только зашел в комнату, уложив мелкого спать, как звонишь ты.

\- Мамочка, - ехидно прыснули в трубку.

\- Не завидуй.

\- Было б чему. Почту смотрел?

\- Вот сейчас открываю.

\- Ну давай, хотя можешь не торопиться, я и так тебе все расскажу.

\- Дерзай, мелочь.

\- Я не мелочь!

Рега громко фыркнул.

\- Вы с мелким так похожи.

\- Ты нас обоих жутко бесишь?

\- Ой, не ври, вы оба от меня без ума.

\- Как гавайцы – от цунами.

\- Сделаю вид, что не понял твоих странных идиом.

\- Сделаешь вид? А ты действительно понял? – иронично.

\- Так, порцию разбавленного яда я сегодня от мелкого уже получил, так что можешь особо не стараться.

\- Да мне ведь не жалко.

\- Твоя доброта не знает границ, - усмехнулся Рега, открыв новое письмо и пробегая взглядом по скинутому документу. Чем дальше он читал, тем сильнее хмурился. 

\- Прочитал?

\- Читаю.

\- А, ну читай, читай. Хотя ничего такого нелегального и мало-мальски сгодившегося на компромат ты там не найдешь. Парню только-только исполнилось тридцать два. Закон не переступал, в подозрительных связях официально замечен не был, на днях вот прилетел в Нью-Йорк, остановился в «Касабланке» ровно на неделю. Обратный билет заказан на пятнадцатое число, в эту пятницу. Ты там все еще его биографию изучаешь или как? Ладно, неважно. В Токио у него свой бизнес, вроде как довольно прибыльный: три ресторана – японской, французской и русской кухни, не хилый наборчик, а? На любой вкус, аллергию и кошелек. Рестораны открыл сам, видать, с горя: по наследству от родителей он получил в довесок два ночных клуба, только дела там шли и идут неважно, да еще при прежнем руководстве там наворовали нехило. Мрак, в общем. Беспросветный. Нашел в японской прессе новости столетней давности, что он вроде как решил оба клуба продать, только покупатели на них до сих пор не нашлись. Даже странно, отчего площадь-то не покупают? И места ведь даже хорошие, недалеко от центра. Ауры неудачи эти япошки, что ли, боятся? Они ж там все такие суеверные… так вот. Нашел кучу нужного и бесполезного, но вот зачем он прилетел в Штаты – понятия не имею. Видел мельком инфу, что какой-то из компаньонов его отца вроде кучу лет назад переехал в Нью-Йорк, может, к нему и пожаловал наш добрый молодец? Сбыть с рук клубы хотя бы ему, от безысходности, или, наоборот, выкупить его долю, чтобы стать вконец полноправным хозяином. А потом с чистой совестью сжечь все к чертовой матери, мухахаха!.. Так, ладно, о чем это я. В общем, такие дела. А, и еще. Насчет его инициативы «решить все между собой». Насколько я понял, парень довольно неконфликтный и очень не любит связываться ни с прессой, ни с полицией, ни прочими представителями власти в принципе и сильными мира сего в частности. И это не только в своей стране, но и заграницей. Так что, Рега, делай выводы да радуйся, что все так удачно для тебя складывается. Ну, или кусай локти и жалей, что не свалил с места аварии сразу же, если этот Нацуки таки наврал про рабочие камеры у клуба. Нет доказательств и улик – нет проблем! Так что давай, просвети меня, куда тебя там занесло по пьяни. Глядишь, заодно разузнаю, кто в том райончике обитает и к кому мог пожаловать Ёсихара. Хотя, может, он решил просто отдохнуть?.. Ан-нет, за рулем же – сомневаюсь, что он, как ты, плюет на все со своей токийской башни и ездит, нарушая все правила. Да и, судя по твоим отзывам, там не самое приятное местечко для отдыха. Эчизен, ты там где вообще? Заснул, что ли? И для кого я тут распинаюсь посреди ночи?

\- Господи, мне нужна таблетка от головы, - поморщился Рега и, захлопнув крышку ноутбука, откинулся на спинку кресла. – Ты очень много болтаешь, Майк. И очень быстро.

\- Я в курсе, спасибо, - ухмыльнулся друг. – Все запомнил?

\- И прочитал тоже. Бля, я надеялся поймать его на чем-нибудь.

\- Знаю. Хотя ничего, кроме информации, ты бы все равно не получил – вы ведь встречаетесь завтра. Точнее, уже сегодня. 

\- Толку-то с информации этой.

\- Придумаешь что-нибудь, не впервой ведь.

\- Такое – впервой.

\- Прояви чудеса своего актерского мастерства и талант пьянчуги-болтуна.

\- Только вы с мелким можете, вроде и похвалив, тут же опустить с небес на землю.

Собеседник тихо усмехнулся.

\- С тобой иначе и нельзя. Что будешь делать?

\- Понятия не имею. Ничего в голову не приходит. 

\- Ну, самый печальный вариант не так уж и плох. Расплатишься.

\- Натурой если.

\- О-о-о, друг, а ты недешево берешь! – ухмыльнулся Майк.

Брюнет фыркнул.

\- Закатай губу обратно.

\- Я вообще-то серьезно говорил.

\- Ебанулся? Посылаешь меня на панель?!

\- Блять, нет! Я имел в виду, что заработаешь. Честным трудом, Рега.

\- Честным не получится. У меня нет высшего образования, если ты забыл.

\- Не везде нужны корочки, ты и сам это прекрасно знаешь.

\- Но и денег с таких подработок получаешь немного, сплошные центы.

\- Мы еще не знаем точно, какой счет тебе предъявят.

\- Судя по тому, как красиво я въехал в эту малышку… меньше трех штук не жди.

В трубке раздался потрясенный вздох, а после – отборный мат.

\- Блять, Рега, ну когда ты уже научишься ездить о-сто-рож-но? – взвыл Майк. – Тебе права за красивые глаза выдавали?

\- За актерское мастерство, - ухмыльнулся в трубку тот.

\- Лучше бы ты его завтра проявил, - огрызнулся друг, - а еще лучше – изначально не получал бы прав.

\- Вы с мелким прям спелись, - хмыкнул Рега.

\- Бедный Рема, приходится жить с таким раздолбаем, тратя свои лучшие годы, да еще и кормить его! Ладно, тащи, давай карту и говори, в какую сторону рванул после бара. Будем сейчас гадать.

\- Прям как ведьмы из того сериала? – хохотнул Эчизен, поднимаясь с кресла и, размяв шею, отправляясь к столу, куда было скинуто всякое барахло. 

\- Молись, чтобы до такого не дошло, и я буду. И не дай бог, еще что-нибудь взбредет в твою дурную голову. Шаманские пляски там с бубном или что похуже… - проворчал Майк. – Нашел карту?

\- Ага. Ща, тут один кусок отклеивается… о. Прилепил.

\- …

\- Все, я готов. 

\- Ну ищи, чего. 

\- А ты?

\- А я твоя моральная поддержка.

\- Майк!.. – прорычал в трубку Рега.

\- Ну вот, чуть что – сразу Майк…

Они просидели почти до утра, найдя и нужный район, и невесело определив расположение всех рабочих камер, и заодно выяснив, кто в тех злачных местах заправляет и каким ветром может быть связан с Ёсихарой. Предположений было масса, точных данных – ноль, и спустя еще один безрезультатный час поисков, плюнув на все, они разошлись спать. 

А утром того же дня, широко зевая от недосыпа, Эчизен спустился на кухню и от удивления замер на пороге, увидев сидящего за столом брата.

\- Эй, мелкий, ты что тут делаешь?

Рема глянул на того исподлобья.

\- Ем вообще-то.

\- Я вижу, что ешь. Ты почему не в школе?

Взгляд желто-зеленых глаз потяжелел.

\- Рега, ты – идиот?

\- Почему?

\- Сейчас лето.

Запустив мыслительный процесс, Рега важно кивнул, вспоминая, что летом вроде как школы нет.

\- Что, и никаких дополнительных занятий? 

\- Я безмерно рад, что ты хоть что-то помнишь о школе, - с сарказмом отозвался младший. – Но нет. 

\- Не язви, - фыркнул юноша и, пройдя мимо брата, потрепал того по темным волосам. – Что на завтрак?

\- Тебе – ничего. Уже почти обед.

Рега так и замер, открыв дверцу холодильника.

\- Что? Сколько сейчас времени? – напряженно спросил он.

\- Полпервого.

\- Блять, - тихо выругался Эчизен-старший и захлопнул холодильник. – Пора собираться.

\- Ты куда? – не сводя взгляда с брата, поинтересовался Рема.

\- Да так, надо в центр по делам съездить, - бросил тот через плечо, покидая кухню.

Младший Эчизен подозрительно прищурился и неожиданно заявил:

\- Только не на машине.

Рега, уже поднимаясь по лестнице на второй этаж в свою комнату, крикнул в ответ:

\- Естественно, на машине!

\- Тц, - недовольно цыкнул Рема и обеспокоенно нахмурился. В памяти всплыл внезапный звонок Майка и их недолгий разговор, как раз перед приездом старшего брата домой. Эчизен-младший не совсем, вернее, совсем не понял, что хотел от него их общий «семейно-братский» друг, но тот почему-то очень настойчиво просил, чтобы завтра днем – уже сегодня – Рема поехал куда-то с Регой и не оставлял его одного. Добавил еще, что это очень-очень важно для них обоих, даже для всех троих.

«Куда опять эта дурная голова вляпалась?» - еще сильнее нахмурился брюнет и, заслышав топот ног на втором этаже, поднялся из-за стола, выйдя из кухни в коридор как раз тогда, когда старший из Эчизенов сбежал на первый этаж.

\- А ты куда собрался? – удивленно воззрился на младшего Рега, запоздало отметив, что тот одет и собран для выхода на улицу.

\- Прогуляться, - пожал плечами тот. – Ты в центр?

\- Ну да.

\- Тогда нам по пути.

Просканировав брата пристальным взглядом, Рега довольно заухмылялся и вновь потрепал мелкого по волосам.

\- Семейно-братская прогулка! Давно мы с тобой никуда не выбирались вдвоем.

\- Аж целых три дня прошло с нашего «семейно-братского» похода в магазин, - съехидничал в ответ тот.

\- Это совсем другое, - отмахнулся старший. Они вышли на крыльцо, и, закрыв дверь на ключ, Рега махнул рукой: - Пошли, а то я опаздываю. Забирайся на заднее сиденье.

\- Я же сказал, - предупреждающе сощурился Рема, - только не на машине! Поедем на метро.

\- Но… 

\- Метро, - отрезал брат и, развернувшись, сбежал с крыльца по ступенькам вниз, прошел мимо машины и вышел на тротуар, направившись в сторону спуска в подземку.

Рега переводил взгляд с удаляющейся спины мелкого на связку ключей в руке, на красавицу-машинку, в свете дня оказавшуюся нехило потрепанной после вчерашнего приключения, на удаляющуюся спину брата и, пожав плечами, убрал ключи в карман джинсов.

\- Ну, так даже быстрее будет. Да и малышку мою подлатать надо… - пробормотал он себе под нос и поспешил догнать младшего из Эчизенов.

* * *

Нацуки Ёсихара, запустив руки в карманы брюк, стоял возле окна в своем номере, периодически бросая короткие взгляды на настенные часы. Стрелки медленно ползли, в данный момент показывая пятнадцать минут третьего.

«А я-то хотел по-хорошему, - хмыкнул он про себя, вспоминая неожиданно красивые черты лица и пронзительный, хоть и полупьяный, взгляд карих глаз своего вчерашнего «знакомого». – Видимо, хороших мер ты не понимаешь, Эчизен Рега?»

Но с раннего утра, помимо дерзкого красавца, он все чаще вспоминал другое, более тревожное и вызвавшее почти детский приступ любопытства, событие. Внезапный звонок среди ночи, почти на рассвете, скрытый на экране телефона номер и приятный, с легкой хрипотцой голос, слушать который оказалось неожиданно приятно:

\- Не вешайте трубку, сэр. И доброе утро.

\- На свое счастье я… плохо говорю по-английски, - медленно, на ломаном языке сонно ответил ему мужчина, сильнее закутываясь под одеяло.

\- О, - удивленно выдохнули в трубку, - прошу прощения. Я не слишком хорошо говорю по-японски, но надеюсь, что мы сможем понять друг друга.

\- Может, для начала представитесь?

\- В этом нет нужды. Я не займу у вас много времени, и после нашего разговора вы сможете поспать оставшееся до звонка будильника – или прихода горничной? – время.

\- С тем же успехом вы могли позвонить и утром или днем.

\- Утром я сплю, а днем у вас, кажется, назначена встреча?

Ёсихара сквозь полусон нахмурился. Чужой голос звучал мягко, почти доброжелательно, но вот срывавшиеся с губ незнакомца слова заставляли насторожиться.

\- И вы решили выбрать самое благоприятное для всех нас время – на рассвете, когда сплю уже я, но не вы?

\- Совершенно верно.

\- Прекрасно. И что вам нужно? Раз вы так уверены, что это «что-то» меня так сильно заинтересует, и даже рискнули звонить в такой час.

\- Более чем заинтересует, - собеседник хмыкнул, переждал какое-то время и, наконец, уверенно произнес: - Я знаю, с какой целью вы приехали в Нью-Йорк.

Нацуки невольно изогнул бровь, хотя и знал, что его скепсис незнакомец не увидит.

\- Я вас, наверное, расстрою, но об этом знаете не только вы. И что с того? Шантаж не удастся.

\- Шантаж? – парень фыркнул. – Ваши деньги или что еще вы там могли бы мне предложить меня совершенно не интересуют, оставьте их себе или вложите в тот клуб, который собрались полностью реорганизовывать, со вчерашнего дня став его полноправным владельцем. Я имею в виду тот самый клуб, который славился – к сожалению, печально – своей тематикой. Как ее там… кажется, хост?.. Я взял на себя смелость бегло изучить историю обоих клубов и понял, что же одному из них не хватало. Вы хотите поговорить об этом?

\- Даже так, - протянул мужчина. – Не уверен, что вы можете помочь чем-то существенным. Тем более я уже провел…

\- …сокращение трудового коллектива и нанял новых, талантливых и симпатичных ребят, которые определенно принесут мне и новому клубу успех, - скучающе закончил за него собеседник. – Я уже видел портфолио всех ваших так называемых новых «звездочек». Хороши, ничего не могу сказать. Но недостаточно, - он ненадолго замолчал, и Нацуки невольно затаил дыхание, сам не зная, почему так ждет продолжения. И дождался: - Вам нужен бриллиант. Желательно не ограненный, чтобы вы могли сами придать ему нужный блеск и форму. И я готов дать вам превосходный материал.

Мужчина сел на постели, перехватив другой рукой мобильник и снова поднеся к уху.

\- Как я могу вам доверять, если понятия не имею, кто вы и что собой представляете? Кроме вашей привычки звонить в четыре утра, разумеется.

Незнакомец усмехнулся.

\- Эчизен Рега. Вам ведь говорит о чем-то это имя?

\- И он – ваш будущий бриллиант? Не буду спорить, он хорош собой, но, увы, мне абсолютно не подходит. Разговор окончен?

\- Не спешите. На вашу сегодняшнюю встречу Эчизен придет не один.

\- Мы с ним так не договаривались.

\- Не переживайте, ничего страшного не случится, - смешок. – Кроме того, что перед вами прямо на блюдечке, почти с голубой каемочкой, окажется настоящий бриллиант. Впрочем, вы сами все для себя решите, стоит вам увидеть его.

\- Допустим, - прохладно отозвался Ёсихара. – В чем, в таком случае, ваш интерес? Что вы хотите за него?

\- Ничего сверх того, что и так в ваших силах.

\- Деньги? 

\- Прощение долга, - поправил его собеседник. – Вы ведь уже наверняка оценили стоимость ущерба вашей машины в результате вчерашней аварии? 

\- Это немаленькая сумма, - предупредил его Нацуки.

\- А сколько вы готовы заплатить за успех своего клуба?

\- Вы не слишком самоуверенны, чтобы так ставить вопрос?

\- Я всего лишь помогаю вам задуматься. Нацуки, вы очень любите доводить все свои дела до конца, и чем успешнее – тем лучше. Вы не приемлете провала, потому и хотели поначалу продать оба клуба, пока не выяснилось, что вы имеете на них только часть прав. Не знаю, когда к вам пришла идея реорганизовать один из клубов, но сейчас я предлагаю вам путь к успеху. Вы хотите, чтобы ваш хост-клуб заимел отличную репутацию и привлекал как можно больше клиентов? Послушав меня сейчас и подождав до двух часов дня, вы совершенно ничего не теряете. Потом вы увидите его и примите решение: требовать с Эчизена оплату счета или же простите его. 

\- У вас несколько странные названия вещей, - после некоторого молчания произнес Ёсихара. – Хотите откупиться от меня неизвестным, так называемым «бриллиантом», который еще неизвестно, стоит обозначенной суммы за ремонт машины или нет. 

\- Называйте, как хотите, главное, что суть сделки вы прекрасно поняли, - неожиданно мягко произнес собеседник. – В любом случае, решение остается за вами.

\- Можете считать, что я услышал ваше предложение.

\- Рад слышать.

\- Тогда всего хорошего.

\- Подождите! Забыл про одно маленькое, но важное обстоятельство.

\- И почему я не удивлен? – хмыкнул Нацуки. – И что же?

\- Просто хотел предупредить, что этот человек – самое близкое и чуть ли не единственное родное существо Эчизена Реги. Он его очень сильно любит и не отпустит по другую сторону океана заниматься… сомнительными вещами. 

\- И вы по-прежнему уверены, что, зная это, я возьму его к себе?

\- Поверьте, Нацуки, когда вы увидите его, то захотите побороться и получить в свой гарем. 

\- Это не…

\- Да бросьте, всем известно, что представляют собой эти ваши хосты, - пренебрежительно произнес парень, и Ёсихару покоробил его тон. – И Эчизен Рега тоже прекрасно все знает. Советую правильно подбирать слова, чтобы Эчизен сам захотел отпустить своего брата с вами в Японию. Тем более что ему в любом случае нужно будет отправлять младшего в Токио, рано или поздно. И тут вы. Чем не отличная для них возможность?

\- Брат? Младший? – переспросил Нацуки. – Он хоть совершеннолетний?

\- Разумеется, да. Иначе стал бы я звонить вам и вести этот разговор?

Мужчина прикрыл глаза и невольно представил, как бы выглядел Эчизен Рега, будь он младше на несколько лет. Будь он… чище… и его интерес ко второму Эчизену неожиданно возрос, прогоняя остатки сна.

\- Думаю, мне стоит заранее поблагодарить вас, если все пройдет успешно?

\- Как и мне – вас, - доброжелательно отозвался собеседник. – Всего хорошего. 

\- И вам.

И теперь Нацуки замер у окна в ожидании, в нетерпении бросая взгляды то на настенные, то на наручные часы, весь внутренне подобравшись и затаившись, почти отсчитывая последние секунды, будто бы до вручения долгожданного подарка на день рождения. 

Двадцать минут третьего.

За дверью номера послышался приглушенный шум, и мужчина невольно затаил дыхание, прислушиваясь. Раздался знакомый тон одного из портье, затем – поворот ручки и едва слышный щелчок замка.

\- Не заждался меня, старик? – усмехнулись за спиной. – Я тут немного задержался. Надеюсь, никаких процентов? Или все же будут? Если что, я не виноват. Я даже не на машине! – в ужасе добавил он. – Ехал на метро, сто лет не катался. А там, оказывается, такая давка – жуть просто. И тоже бывают пробки, ты только прикинь! Никогда бы не подумал.

Нацуки сам не заметил, как с этой бессмысленной болтовней парня плечи расслабились, а губы растянулись в добродушной усмешке.

\- И что ты там все стоишь у окна, замерев, как истукан? Предложил бы, что ли, гостям что-нибудь. Про присесть я уже не говорю, сами сообразили. О, и я, кстати, не один, мы так не договаривались, да мы вообще никак не договаривались, указания раздавал только ты, но ты же не будешь против маленького пополнения нашей скромной компании? 

Услышав это, мужчина вновь почувствовал, как все внутри замерло и затрепетало в ожидании. Не солгал ли ему утренний незнакомец?.. 

Он неспешно обернулся, сцепив руки за спиной, и улыбнулся, встретившись взглядом со знакомыми дерзкими карими глазами.

\- Добрый день, Рега. Рад, что у тебя такое хорошее настроение, несмотря на обстоятельства нашей сегодняшней встречи.

\- Ну ты блин, - цыкнул тот, недовольно поморщившись. – Умеешь же это самое хорошее настроение испортить. А я так старался не думать обо всем этом дерьме!

\- Рега, - прошипел в его сторону младший из Эчизенов, и Нацуки, в очередной раз за сегодняшнее утро затаив дыхание, судорожно сглотнул, не в силах отвести взгляда от открывшегося перед ним очарования во плоти. – Попридержи язык, бестолочь!

\- Ай, не дерись! – возмутился тот. – И ладно, ладно, но только ради тебя, моя принцесса… черт побери, больно же! 

\- А ты болтай меньше, - хмуро зыркнул на него Рема, усевшись обратно в кресло и переведя взгляд на пристально смотревшего на него мужчину. Такое внимание нервировало, и он невольно поежился. – Что? 

«Тот парень солгал», - не сводя зачарованного взгляда с юноши, отстраненно подумал Нацуки. «Его брат несовершеннолетний». Но он впервые, едва вспомнив, тут же выкинул из головы все ненужные мысли о нормах морали вообще и запрете на труд несовершеннолетних в барах и клубах, тем более в амплуа хостов – в частности. Ёсихара и раньше встречал красивых людей, но такое сочетание красоты и… невинности… просто кружило голову, пробуждая желание. Взгляд невольно скользил по гибкому, стройному молодому телу, скрытому под тканью одежды, пока не пересекся с настороженным взглядом кошачьих желто-зеленых глаз, с таким освещением казавшихся вовсе золотыми. И он манил, затягивал в водоворот, гипнотизируя, не отпуская, словно пробираясь в самые отдаленные уголки души и мыслей. Зачаровывая.

Откашлявшись, он чуть хрипло произнес:

\- А с вами мы, кажется, незнакомы?

Рега подозрительно посмотрел на него, а Рема, почти скопировав взгляд брата, еще и недобро сощурился. Годы, проведенные вдали от Японии, и отсутствие языковой практики сделали свое дело, и теперь юноша лишь узнавал по памяти смутно знакомые фразы, угадывая полный смысл по выражению глаз собеседника и его выжидающей позе. 

\- Эчизен Рема, - коротко представился он, и Ёсихара, удивленно вскинув брови, метнул взгляд в сторону Эчизена-старшего.

\- Он давно не разговаривал на японском, - объяснил тот. – Немного времени в нужной среде, чуть-чуть практики и он быстро адаптируется. Вспомнит все, что позабыл, - пожал он плечами.

\- Ясно, - кивнул мужчина. – Будешь нашим переводчиком?

\- Зачем? Ты звал меня, и вот я здесь. Рема лишь составляет мне компанию. Он ведь не помешает? – осведомился Рега.

\- Нет. Конечно, нет.

\- Ну, вот и прекрасно. Так, где там счет? Сколько я должен? И за какой срок мне нужно все оплатить?

Нацуки, опустившись на диван напротив двух кресел, в которых расположились братья, молча протянул старшему из них заранее приготовленный документ, все это время лежавший на столике между ними. 

Удерживая на лице выражение абсолютного спокойствия, Рега взял лист в руки, пока мелкий ничего не успел прочитать, с его-то безупречным зрением, и начал неспешно вчитываться в строчку за строчкой. Нацуки видел, как по мере чтения карие глаза в изумлении расширяются, а на лбу появляется несколько обеспокоенных морщинок. 

Бросив короткий взгляд на Эчизена-младшего, мужчина вновь посмотрел на Регу, на то, как тот, дочитав до конца, сложил документ пополам, опустил его обратно на гладкую поверхность стола и открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Нацуки его опередил, жестом попросив замолчать.

\- Подожди, - тихо произнес он. – Не спеши. У меня есть к тебе... к вам обоим встречное предложение.


	2. Часть I. Добро пожаловать в «Магнолию»

I've got to walk away while there's still hope  
Learn to erase the love I know  
And let you go  
'Cause what I thought was love was only lies  
Taking what you want, left me behind  
As my heart dies

So here we are again  
Knowing this will never end  
So I must let go

This is my last goodbye  
Leaving all the memories of you behind  
I will not wait here  
And waste my whole life  
Waste my whole life...

© Trading Yesterday – My Last Goodbye


	3. Глава 1

Внимательно слушая собеседника, Атобе делал пометки в своем ежедневнике. Ручка так и порхала над разлинованными листами, заполняя пустые строки лаконичными фразами и указанием времени с точностью до минуты, оставляя все меньше пробелов. Учебный год начался всего несколько дней назад, и большинство студентов еще не настроились на рабочий лад, пребывая в летней эйфории, а у президента студенческого совета, по совместительству капитана университетской теннисной команды, уже вдоль и поперек изящным, чуть размашистым почерком были под завязку расписаны встречи и планы на ближайшие две недели.

\- Хорошо, - после некоторого молчания молвил юноша и задумчиво перекрутил между пальцами ручку. – Я подумаю над этим до завтра и перезвоню. Всего хорошего.

Дождавшись, когда собеседник попрощается, блондин беззвучно хлопнул тонкой крышкой и положил мобильный телефон к еще трем другим, лежавшим в ряд на столе. Взгляд мимолетом скользнул по стрелкам на настольных часах, указывавших без четверти семь. На сегодня с делами было покончено, теперь можно и домой. 

По вискам неприязненно стрельнула тупая боль, и Атобе чуть поморщился. Прикрыв глаза, он оперся локтями о стол и прикоснулся холодными подушечками пальцев к вискам, начав неспешно массировать их, жалея, что под рукой нет аспирина или того, кто мог бы сбегать за ним. 

Благословенная тишина успокаивала, и блондин на несколько минут отключился от реальности, успокаивая зарождавшуюся было мигрень. Пока внезапно по крышке стола не прошла легкая дрожь вибрации, а секунду спустя по кабинету громом средь ясного неба не разразилась мелодия входящего звонка, тут же барабанной дробью ударившая по вискам. Чертыхнувшись, Атобе не глядя схватил телефон, предназначенный для звонков друзей достаточно близкого круга, готовый голыми руками придушить звонившего.

\- Пять секунд, и я вешаю трубку, - тихо прорычал он. 

\- Оу, - не слишком удивленно отозвался на том конце знакомый деланно снисходительный голос. – Неудачный день?

\- Три секунды, - глухо отсчитал блондин, не настроенный шутить.

\- Ладно, ладно, я все понял. 

\- Две.

\- Мы с ребятами собираемся встретиться сегодня. Посидим, отметим окончание летних каникул. Ты с нами?

Блондин поморщился.

\- Нет.

\- Атобе, - тон стал укоризненнее, - с начала учебного года прошло всего три дня, а ты уже по уши в делах и заботах. Тебе нужно научиться отдыхать и периодически расслабляться, как это делаем все мы и миллионы других ребят нашего возраста. Постоянная работа неблагоприятно скажется на твоем здоровье. И…

\- Что еще за тон? – сухо оборвал его президент студсовета и поморщился, ощутив новый приступ мигрени. – Во-первых, у меня отменное здоровье, а во-вторых, ты прекрасно знаешь, как я умею отдыхать.

Ошитари вздохнул, мысленно признавая, что немного ошибся.

\- Конечно, умеешь. Светские вечеринки, балы и закрытые рауты только по приглашению и для птиц высокого полета, как я мог забыть, - тихо пробормотал он в трубку, даже не надеясь, что Атобе не услышит. – Но, может, ты все-таки выкроишь для нас пару часов в своем плотном графике? Мы давно не собирались все вместе и вряд ли сможем в ближайшее время, кроме как сегодня. Или тебе не по душе наша компания?

\- Не мели чепухи.

\- Рад слышать, - довольно молвил друг. – Тогда я со своей стороны обещаю, что все будет в лучшем виде: место, кухня, компания…

\- Ошитари, - предостерегающе позвал его Атобе. – Я еще не…

\- Капитан, - проникновенно парировал тот, прекрасно зная, как это одно-единственное обращение действует на блондина.

В трубке воцарилась ожидающая тишина. Юуши мысленно отсчитывал секунды, заодно прикидывая, на какие еще рычажки воздействовать, чтобы его строптивый капитан, по крайней мере, в этот раз согласился пойти ему навстречу. И, решившись выложить последние козыри, многозначительно произнес:

\- Ребята будут очень рады видеть тебя. В конце концов, когда еще тебе удастся выбраться куда-нибудь, где не нужно вести светские беседы, вечно улыбаться и строго соблюдать этикет и можно просто расслабиться и наслаждаться отдыхом?

Ошитари скрестил на удачу пальцы. «Ну давай же, - мысленно поторопил он. – Не подведи меня».

\- Советую тебе сдержать свое слово и проследить за всем, - наконец, надменно молвил Атобе, и Юуши невольно ухмыльнулся, услышав знакомый тон, - потому что сам я собираюсь почтить ваше сборище своим великолепным присутствием.

\- Конечно, - безропотно отозвался тот.

\- И где вы намеревались встретиться? – весьма скептически осведомился блондин.

\- В «Магнолии», - бросил Ошитари и тут же поспешно добавил, опомнившись: - Это закрытый клуб в районе Синдзюку. Уверен, твой шофер знает, где это. Весьма популярное место последнее время.

\- Никогда раньше о нем не слышал, - Атобе недовольно нахмурился. – Что за дыра?

\- Довольно уютная, дорогая и несколько… специфичная, - миролюбиво отозвался друг. – Но тебе не стоит беспокоиться.

Он услышал, как блондин тяжко вздохнул, но был более чем уверен, что беспокоиться действительно не о чем. Даже его привередливый капитан в результате останется доволен. В той или иной степени.

\- Вся ответственность на тебе, - наконец, сухо произнес Атобе, и Ошитари впервые за весь разговор облегченно выдохнул, поняв, что его миссия завершилась успешно. – И найди для меня аспирин.

Только расслабившись, он тотчас подобрался, озадаченно нахмурившись.

\- А… конечно.

Но его высокородный собеседник уже бросил трубку, не утруждая себя прощанием или парой слов, что «скоро буду», «как приеду, позвоню», «спасибо, что пригласил». Впрочем, ничего другого ожидать и не приходилось.

Связавшись с метрдотелем, Ошитари недолго переговорил с ним относительно скорого появления особо важного гостя. Довольный разговором и спокойный за результат, он вернулся с лестничного пролета в расположенный на втором этаже клуба vip-зал, направившись к одному из нескольких столов. Там уже собрались почти все члены бывшей теннисной команды средней, а затем и старшей школы Хетей в компании с парой симпатичных юношей. Те весьма успешно развлекали клиентов разговорами, помогая приятно скоротать время и наслаждаться отдыхом.

При появлении Ошитари все взоры устремились на него, полные ожидания и немых вопросов.

\- Ну! – не вытерпел воцарившейся тишины Гакуто. – Что сказал Атобе? 

\- Он тебя послал? – поинтересовался Шишидо.

\- Атобе-сан не мог… - запротестовал было Оотори, но замолчал под тяжелым взглядом напарника.

\- Атобе именно это всегда и делает, - фыркнул тот. – И вряд ли этот раз чем-то отличается от всех предыдущих. Дурацкое пари. Какой вообще был смысл его заключать, если мы все прекрасно знаем, каким будет результат? Пф.

Обведя товарищей нечитаемым взглядом, Юуши прочистил горло и невозмутимо произнес:

\- Ну, поначалу так оно и было…

\- Так и знал, - обиженно фыркнул Мукахи. – Этот засранец Атобе вечно отбивается от коллектива!

\- Переигрываешь, - съязвил Шишидо. – Можно подумать, ты не знал, что он просто не воспринимает нас как достойный его уровня «коллектив».

\- А, эм… поначалу? – переспросил Оотори.

Ошитари снисходительно улыбнулся, и Мукахи с Шишидо насторожились, прекрасно зная и эту улыбку, и это выражение лица.

\- Вы все должны мне по десять долларов, - изящно-небрежным жестом поправив очки, все также невозмутимо произнес он и, не сдержавшись, ухмыльнулся краешками губ.

За столиком воцарилась изумленная тишина.

\- Ты…

\- Хочешь сказать… - Мукахи и Шишидо переглянулись, начав говорить одновременно, и неверующе посмотрели на чрезвычайно довольного собой Юуши. 

\- Он согласился? 

\- Да не может быть!

Ошитари улыбнулся и молча кивнул.

\- Пока не увижу своими глазами, никаких денег от меня не жди! – решительно заявил Ре и, скрестив на груди руки, грозно насупился.

\- Как пожелаешь, - невозмутимо пожал плечами бывший товарищ по команде.

\- Нам тоже следует готовить деньги? – весело рассмеявшись, поинтересовался миловидный юноша, весь вечер успешно совмещавший развлечение клиентов с подработкой подушкой для вечно спящего Джиро.

Переведя взгляд на него, Ошитари с интересом изогнул бровь.

\- Разве правилами клуба подобное не запрещено?

\- И это, и немногое другое, - мелодично рассмеялся второй хост, сидевший рядом с Гакуто и в первые минуты знакомства успевший быстро найти с ним общий язык. 

\- Но я буду весьма признателен, если вы найдете аспирин, - добавил Ошитари.

\- Юуши? – встревожено посмотрел на него Мукахи. – У тебя что, голова разболелась?

\- Не у меня. Это для Атобе. 

Шишидо как-то странно посмотрел на бывшего товарища по команде.

\- Всегда подозревал, что есть в тебе что-то от дьявола, - неожиданно заявил он. – Чтобы уговорить Атобе прийти, да еще в его состоянии… ты точно не человек!

\- Сочту это за комплимент, - наигранно поклонился тот, - хотя и не самый изысканный.

* * *

Стянув с себя кепку, юноша тряхнул темными волосами, обмахал себя козырьком и, глубоко вздохнув, водрузил бейсболку обратно на голову.

«Ну и жара…»

Стойко вытерпев паспортный контроль, таможню и, наконец, получив свой багаж в виде единственной сумки, он сразу перекинул ее через плечо и поискал взглядом ближайший выход из здания аэропорта к нужной железнодорожной станции. 

Нашел.

Ловко лавируя между людьми с их необъятными чемоданами, брюнет добрался до торгового автомата, довольно скоро обзавелся нужным билетом прямо до Синдзюку и поспешил к поезду, что должен был прибыть с минуты на минуту.

В кармане джинсов завибрировал телефон. Пробравшись на платформу, Эчизен понял, что еще рано, и достал мобильник, открывая пришедшее смс.

Как будешь в городе, загляни ко мне. Есть разговор.  
Буду ждать в «Магнолии».

На путях показался белоснежный поезд. Отступив на пару шагов, юноша дождался, когда тот остановится на станции, и написал ответ, только оказавшись в вагоне на своем месте:

Через полтора часа буду.

* * *

Выскользнув из общего потока машин, длинный черный лимузин свернул с шумного проспекта на одну из ответвляющих улиц, уходящих и петляющих вглубь оживленного района. Цветастые рекламные щиты, телеэкраны самых разных размеров и льющаяся из колонок кафе да магазинов музыка от рока до фанка создавали кругом атмосферу вечного праздника, раскрашивая серость холодных, стоявших стеной небоскребов сочными яркими красками. 

Проехав два квартала вдоль ряда бутиков, игровых центров, ресторанов и клубов, что размещались на первых одном-двух этажах взмывавших в небо высоток, лимузин переместился в крайнюю слева полосу. Миновав очередной небольшой перекресток, вскоре он свернул, съезжая с главной дороги на аккуратную, освещаемую уличными фонарями, декорированными под известные «китайские небесные фонарики», подъездную дорожку. Однополосная, она вела к парадному входу, и лимузин плавно остановился возле него.

Атобе Кейго ступил на выложенную узорчатой плиткой дорожку, что подводила от машины к широким ступенькам лестницы, и без какого-либо выражения на лице оглядел трех… навскидку даже, пожалуй, четырехэтажное здание. Облицованное черным стеклом, вырезанным в виде равнобедренных треугольников и выложенных в непривычном узоре, оно казалось объемнее, ловило блики фонарей, переливаясь в их отблесках, и скорее напоминало огромную драгоценную шкатулку, запрятанную среди каменных джунглей небоскребов и скрывавшую за своими обманчиво хрупкими стенами чужие тайны. И единственной возможностью попасть внутрь неприступной крепости была невысокая лестница из нескольких широких ступенек, поднимавшаяся к просторной овальной площадке и раздвижным стеклянным дверям. Парадный вход, над которым растянулась витиеватая неоновая вывеска, на удивление гармонично смотревшаяся со зданием и искусно выводившая название шедевра современной архитектуры.

\- Добро пожаловать в «Магнолию», господин, - поклонился швейцар, открывший заднюю дверцу черного лимузина и все еще удерживавший ее. Но Атобе не обратил на него своего исключительного внимания, пристально изучая царившую вокруг столь нетрадиционного места атмосферу. Темно-голубые глаза придирчиво скользили по сияющему темным светом стеклу, чистой лестнице, блестевшим позолотой поручням, ровной плитке, подозрительно оглядели стоявшего у стеклянных автоматических дверей охранника в униформе и, наконец, остановились на молодом человеке, выполняющем обязанности швейцара. Светлая ухоженная бровь надменно приподнялась, одним этим жестом выражая всю степень недоверия, граничащего с брезгливостью. Атобе Кейго лучше прочих знал, что может скрываться за великолепным фасадом, на деле всего лишь бросающим пыль в глаза.

Тем временем юноша, вежливо улыбнувшись и чуть склонив голову, произнес:

\- Приятного отдыха в прекрасной компании, - и добавил: - Ваш шофер может проехать на подземную парковку и также немного отдохнуть, ожидая вашего возвращения. 

\- Я не задержусь здесь надолго, - сухо обронил блондин и обратился уже к вышедшему со своего водительского места мужчине: - На ближайший час ты свободен. Как понадобишься, позвоню. Будь где-нибудь поблизости, чтобы мне не пришлось тебя ждать. 

\- Слушаюсь, сэр, - поклонился тот.

Небрежно махнув рукой, отпуская шофера, Атобе окинул еще раз взглядом «стеклянную шкатулку». Поджав недовольно губы и хмыкнув, он изящным, будто бы выточенным тренировками, жестом провел рукой по элегантно уложенным волосам и скрепя сердце, но величаво, держа великолепную осанку, с поистине королевским достоинством поднялся по ступенькам. Будь перед ним целая толпа, она в восхищении расступилась бы.

Но перед ним были только автоматические двери из черного стекла, при подходе юноши с тихим шелестом разъехавшиеся в стороны, пропуская красавца-блондина вперед.

Стоило ему переступить порог клуба, как к нему подошел метрдотель, тут же узнавший «особо важного гостя» по детальному описанию Ошитари. 

\- Добрый вечер, Атобе-сан, - слегка поклонившись, с глубоким почтением произнес он. – Рад видеть вас в нашем клубе. Позвольте мне проводить вас.

Атобе и бровью не повел, лишь снисходительно кивнул, позволяя. 

Метрдотель провел его через выложенный мраморной плиткой холл. Вдоль стен располагались аккуратные диванчики, а в центре, окольцованный низкими мягкими кушетками, тихо журчал фонтан. Но вместо обыденных и привычных танцующих фигур, выпускавших струи кристально чистой воды, здесь из розового мрамора были искусно высечены нежные цветки магнолии, переплетавшиеся между собой и организовывавшие нежную композицию, снова и снова приковывая к себе случайный взгляд.

Атобе оценил. Равно как и то, что его вели предназначенным только для vip-гостей путем. Что ж, данное Ошитари слово пока можно было считать сдержанным.

Сопровождавший его мужчина лет тридцати и довольно приятной наружности ненавязчиво знакомил его с клубом, но блондин слушал краем уха. Отступившая было мигрень снова дала о себе знать, неприятно стуча по вискам, и в данный момент Атобе нестерпимо хотелось лишь одного: покоя. Желательно дома, в своей собственной спальне, на великолепной двуспальной кровати, привезенной из Италии, на прохладном шелке постельного белья… он вздохнул, мысленно прокляв так не вовремя позвонившего ему Ошитари. 

Метрдотель распахнул перед ним двери, и на Атобе тотчас хлынул безудержный поток громко играющей музыки. Он резко поморщился, ощутив новый приступ головной боли, и без малейшего желания прошел внутрь, тут же утонув в царившей кругом темноте, разбавляемой светом разноцветных прожекторов, что освещали просторный зал. Там, внизу, вдоль одной из стен протянулась длинная барная стойка, за которой играючи работали несколько барменов, обслуживая клиентов. Большую и основную часть зала занимала танцевальная площадка, где, казалось, яблоку негде было упасть, а вокруг нее разместились уединенные столики и небольшие диванчики, между которыми сновали официанты в черно-золотистой униформе.

Они стояли на возвышении, небольшой огороженной коваными перилами площадке, с которой открывался отличный вид на раскинувшийся внизу зал. С обеих ее сторон находились лестницы, но одна ленивым полукругом отходила вниз, спускаясь прямо к бару, а другая заманчивым предложением поднималась вверх, и у подножия ее, словно стражи райских врат, стояли двое охранников в униформе.

\- Атобе-сан. Сюда, пожалуйста, - жестом пригласил метрдотель блондина.

Поднявшись на следующий этаж, мужчина вновь пропустил гостя вперед, и на этот раз, очутившись внутри, Атобе вздохнул с явным облегчением. Бесшумно закрывшиеся двери отрезали все звуки, доносившиеся снизу, и в воздухе застыла благословенная тишина. 

Но уже мгновение спустя утонченного слуха юноши коснулась приятная фортепианная мелодия, после рокочущей и долбившей по ушам музыки пролившаяся на душу целительным бальзамом и даже немного успокоившая опостылевшую мигрень. 

Метрдотель провел его дальше, и Атобе окинул помещение придирчивым взглядом. Здесь не было дисковых шаров или разноцветных прожекторов. Вокруг царила приятная интимная полутьма, но в ней не было ни капли пошлости. Она умиротворяла, позволяя расслабиться и отстраниться от повседневных забот, что остались за неприступными стенами из черного стекла. В дальнем конце зала находились столы для карточных игр и бильярда, в противоположном им углу – полукруглая сцена, явно предназначенная для «живых» концертов. Место возле микрофона пока пустовало, но за белоснежным роялем сидел красивый молодой человек. Атобе прекрасно видел через весь зал, как его длинные изящные пальцы порхают по черно-белым клавишам, словно касаясь прекрасного тела, и, подобно скульптору, вылепляющему шедевр, создавали ненавязчивую нежную мелодию. И она невидимым благоуханием заполняла vip-зал, играя роль одного из множества кусочков мозаики царившей кругом атмосферы.

За несколькими столами разной степени уединенности – некоторые и вовсе были наглухо скрыты от посторонних глаз портьерой – в компании симпатичных юношей сидели мужчины и женщины. Они разговаривали между собой, периодически весело смеясь и слегка повышая голос, курили сигары, пили дорогое вино. Несколько человек играли в бильярд. Карточные столы пока были пусты. 

Совершенно неожиданно и не к месту Атобе почувствовал, что невольно расслабляется. Груз повседневных обязанностей и навалившихся дел словно исчез, оставшись где-то там, в стенах кабинета президента студсовета. Прикрыв на мгновение глаза, скрывая за веками предательски промелькнувшее на дне темно-голубых глаз облегчение, спустя миг он вновь смотрел на всех привычным самоуверенно-надменным взглядом. 

Тем временем метрдотель подвел его к заказанному столику, с трех сторон окруженному удобными диванчиками, и тут же удалился, пожелав приятного времяпровождения.

\- Атобе!.. – неверующе воззрился на него Шишидо и оглядел с головы до ног и обратно, словно думая, что капитан ему мерещится.

\- А мы уж заждались, - обрадовался Мукахи.

\- Добрый вечер, Атобе-сан, - вежливо склонив голову, тихо улыбнулся Оотори.

\- А?.. Что?.. – Джиро громко зевнул, потянулся, выпрямился и осоловелым взглядом обвел все то же место, где он, кажется, заснул… или не то же? И остановился на Атобе. – О! Капитан, - сказал и моргнул. Раз, второй, после чего застыл и вдруг подскочил, завопив радостно: - Капитан! 

\- Джиро, убавь звук! – шикнул на него Шишидо. – А то побежишь же сейчас пятьдесят кругов вокруг клуба. Ты что, Атобе не знаешь, что ли… - едва слышно проворчал он себе под нос.

\- Я смотрю, вы без меня совсем от рук отбились, а-а? – знакомым до боли высокомерным тоном протянул блондин, скрестив руки на груди, и бывшие члены теннисной команды довольно заулыбались и заухмылялись, неожиданно поняв, как соскучились по своему самовлюбленному капитану. 

Обведя взглядом бывших товарищей по команде, Атобе отметил незнакомые лица молодых парней того же возраста, что и они, и посмотрел на Ошитари, изогнув бровь и молча ожидая объяснений.

За все время их дружбы, периодически напоминавшей сотрудничество, научившись если не читать мысли блондина, то хотя бы интуитивно угадывать их направление, Юуши прочистил горло и широким жестом указал сперва на одного юношу, затем на другого, по очереди представляя обоих:

\- Познакомься, Аки, Джун. Прекрасные и толковые молодые люди, этим не менее прекрасным вечером составляющие нам компанию и разбавляющие наши скудные темы о былых временах, теннисе и коварных соперниках свежими новостями и сплетнями. 

Темно-голубые глаза недобро сузились, вмиг потяжелевшим взглядом впившись в Ошитари, но тот умудрился стойко выдержать этот взгляд, не раз встречаясь с ним в средней и старшей школе и успев привыкнуть.

\- Ошитари, - обманчиво спокойным голосом произнес капитан. – Если это то, что я думаю… 

Вовремя уловив, когда атмосфера за столом едва заметно изменилась, упав на несколько градусов и натянувшись, светловолосый юноша, названный Аки, поднялся со своего места, тут же привлекая к себе внимание, и очаровательно улыбнулся, встречаясь с холодными темно-голубыми глазами. От пронизывающего взгляда по коже стремглав пробежала колющая дрожь, и юноша чуть не прикусил губу от восторга, впервые испытывая подобное ощущение. А его темно-карие, почти черные глаза, едва увидевшие зашедшего в зал великолепного блондина, никак не желали отрывать от него жадный взгляд. Атобе Кейго расточал вокруг себя прекрасный, неповторимый аромат уверенности, силы и властности, переплетавшегося с тонкими, чувственными нотками дорогого парфюма, и этот утонченный коктейль идеально подходил для него. 

Аки казалось, что из его головы напрочь вылетел весь японский, а вслед ему выбросили и инструкцию, как правильно дышать в ситуациях на грани паники. Но, в конце концов, он работает в «Магнолии». Справившись с неожиданным, давно позабытым чувством волнения, он улыбнулся шире и вежливо поклонился.

\- Буду счастлив угодить вам в малейших прихотях, - чуть хриплым от перехватившего волнением горла голосом мурлыкнул он. Выпрямился, посмотрел на высокомерно взиравшего на него блондина и, по-прежнему улыбаясь, протянул ему высокий бокал. – Прошу. Ваш аспирин, Атобе-сан, - он сдержал смешок, заметив, как красавец метнул уничтожающий взгляд в сторону Ошитари, но бокал из его рук принял.

\- Благодарю, - холодно обронил он без капли благодарности в голосе и, заметив, что парень все еще внимательно на него смотрит, надменно вскинул бровь.

Ничуть не смущенный сквозившим и в голосе и в глазах холодом, вознамерившийся добиться, чтобы его клиент хотя бы немного оттаял за сегодняшний вечер, Аки очаровательно улыбнулся.

\- Добро пожаловать в хост-клуб «Магнолия», Атобе-сан.

* * *

\- Босс у себя, - кивнув в знак приветствия темноволосому юноше, проскользнувшему в клуб через служебный вход, суровый охранник мельком просканировал его профессиональным взглядом и коротко добавил: - С возвращением.

\- Держи сувенир, - ухмыльнулся тот, еще по пути вытащив из сумки «подарок», и, перестав подкидывать в руке миниатюрную Статую Свободы, несильно впечатал ее в стальной, скрытый под форменным пиджаком пресс.

Мужчина опустил нечитаемый взгляд вниз.

\- Из Америки с любовью?

\- Типа того.

\- В следующий раз лучше привези тех пончиков.

\- Как в сериалах про полицейских? – хмыкнул брюнет.

Охранник согласно кивнул и, все же взяв статуэтку, напомнил:

\- Босс ждет тебя.

Эчизен закатил глаза, неопределенно передернул плечами и направился прямиком к служебному лифту. Пару минут спустя он уже стоял, поднявшись на третий этаж, перед дверью кабинета без каких-либо табличек и опознавательных знаков. Но все в клубе и так прекрасно знали, кому он принадлежит. Однако только немногие видели, что находится по ту сторону толстых стен. 

Брюнет вошел, по обыкновению не стучась, хлопнул за собой дверью, и в ответ на разрезавший стоявшую кругом тишину громогласный звук тут же схлопотал укоризненный взгляд.

\- Учить тебя стучать я уже давно перестал, поняв, что это бесполезно, - сухо произнес сидевший за столом мужчина. – Но хотя бы нормально закрывать за собой дверь ты можешь?

Плюхнувшись в чрезвычайно удобное кресло напротив стола, Рема встретился с темно-карими, почти черными глазами и весело ухмыльнулся.

\- Неплохо выглядишь, старик.

\- Явно не твоими молитвами. И уж точно не твоего братца. Как, кстати, у него там дела? Сколько машин разбил за последние три недели?

\- Тебе от него тоже пламенный привет, - закатил глаза юноша. – Ответ на твой вопрос: ноль. Но он пообещал с радостью снова разбить твою машину, если после этого ты и его возьмешь к себе на работу и будешь платить столько же, сколько мне.

Нацуки обеспокоенно нахмурился.

\- Ты же не…

\- Нет, - коротко молвил Рема, и мужчина ощутимо расслабился. На губах его заиграла снисходительная улыбка.

\- Когда разобьет, тогда я и подумаю над его предложением.

\- Для этого вам нужно как минимум быть в одной стране.

\- Что в ближайшее время вряд ли осуществимо, - хмыкнул Есихара. – Да и не в ближайшее – тоже. Ладно, закрыли тему. Вчера мне звонили из твоей школы и просили провести с тобой воспитательную беседу. 

\- Ха-а? И из-за этого мне пришлось тащиться сюда сразу после прилета? – кисло спросил юноша, сползая в кресле и устало прикрывая глаза. – Знал бы… - и, недовольно цыкнув, замолчал на полуслове. 

\- Не только из-за этого, - усмехнулся владелец клуба. – Твой сенсей жаловался, что учебный год только начался, а ты уже пропускаешь занятия…

\- Меня и в стране-то не было, - пробурчал тот.

\- …о чем я не преминул ему сообщить, - продолжил Нацуки. – Даже добавил, что отсутствуешь ты по важным семейным обстоятельствам, что, в принципе, соответствует действительности. Вроде бы это его успокоило. Но в конце разговора он просил передать, что ожидает от тебя более прилежного отношения к школе в целом, а к его занятиям в частности, иначе он не допустит тебя к сдаче зачетов и экзаменов. А без них ты сам знаешь, что будет. Давно уже разобрался в японской системе образования.

Рема вздохнул и, приоткрыв глаза, наградил собеседника хмурым взглядом.

\- Он преподает английский.

\- И что с того? – вскинул тот брови.

\- Английский, старик, - скрипнул зубами брюнет. – И чем прикажешь мне заниматься на его бесполезных занятиях?

Неожиданно Нацуки ухмыльнулся.

\- Что бы я ни приказал, ты бы этого тем более не сделал, - весело отметил он.

Взгляд золотистых глаз потяжелел.

\- Ладно, - усмехнулся мужчина. – Просто имей в виду, что ты у него на особом счету, и выбирай тщательнее, в какие дни ты ходишь на занятия, а в какие отсыпаешься. И я очень надеюсь, что больше тебя не будут оставлять после уроков в наказание за несделанное домашнее задание или опоздания, - Нацуки выразительно посмотрел на Рему, пробуравил его убийственно спокойное выражение лица испытывающим взглядом и, переждав паузу-другую, спросил без особой надежды: - Может, все-таки согласишься перейти на заочное обучение? Так всем нам будет гораздо проще и безопаснее. Тебе, в первую очередь. И мне спокойнее.

Но юноша молча покачал головой, и хозяин клуба вздохнул, не собираясь излишне настаивать. Возможно, потому, что он прекрасно понимал, из-за чего его строптивый работник продолжает совмещать работу с учебой. И пусть та проходила не в самом престижном заведении, что существенно снижало шансы встретить кого-то из одноклассников Ремы здесь, в клубе, а тем более на втором этаже для vip-гостей, мальчишка, сам того не осознавая, цеплялся за общество своих беспечных ровесников. Ему нужно было, хотя бы изредка, выныривать из клубного аквариума, ненадолго оставлять свою выученную до подкорки роль и быть обыкновенным школьником выпускного класса. Это было чем-то вроде небольшого оплота спокойствия, где можно было, укрывшись на несколько часов, вздохнуть свободно и расслабиться перед закономерным возвращением в привычное русло. Нацуки по собственному опыту знал: как бы ты ни любил свою работу, даже от нее стоит иногда отрываться и делать небольшой перерыв, чтобы после, вернувшись, приступить ко всем заботам с новыми силами и перезаряженным энтузиазмом. В противном случае любовь к своему делу рано или поздно рискует обернуться совсем противоположными чувствами.

\- Это все? – мужчина моргнул, поняв, что задумался, и вопросительно посмотрел на Рему, не сразу сообразив, что тот спросил.

\- А, нет, - опомнился он. – На самом деле поговорить с тобой я хотел немного о другом, - юноша фыркнул, нисколько не удивленный, но Нацуки, проигнорировав это, продолжил: - На днях заканчивается наш с тобой двухлетний договор, и я бы хотел заключить с тобой новый. На этот раз с нормальными условиями, - многозначительно добавил он и внимательно посмотрел на собеседника. – Что скажешь? Ты волен решать, как тебе вздумается. Долг брата ты отработал давно, я даже не думал, что тебе удастся сделать это так быстро. Всем бы оставляли такие «чаевые», - усмехнулся хозяин клуба, - что ты на них спокойно покупаешь себе билет до Нью-Йорка и обратно.

Рема только закатил глаза.

\- И что за условия? Ты наконец-то начнешь мне платить, как полагается?

\- Но-но, - пригрозил ему Нацуки, строго нахмурившись. – Я вообще-то кормил тебя и предоставлял жилье. Что за жалобы?

\- Можно подумать, тот старый многоквартирный домишко ты выкупил не специально для своих работников.

\- Но все они платят мне арендную плату, - выразительно вскинул брови мужчина, - хотя и чисто символическую. А ты живешь там бесплатно. 

\- Знал бы брат, что я работаю за еду и крышу над головой, - фыркнул брюнет, - точно бы выдал, что я недалеко от него ушел.

\- И за школу, - добавил Нацуки. – Не забывай, что за нее тоже плачу я. 

Слегка наклонив голову на бок и загадочно сузив глаза, Рема вдруг ухмыльнулся и протянул ехидно:

\- А как же иначе… дядюшка? 

От его пробирающего до мурашек тона мужчина поперхнулся, взглянул на весело ухмыляющегося парня и, встретившись с сияющими чистым золотом манящими глазами, откинулся на спинку рабочего кресла, рассмеявшись.

\- Ладно-ладно. Но это было вынужденной мерой. 

\- Сам виноват. Это была твоя идея.

\- У тебя вообще никаких не было.

\- Пф, - закатив глаза, фыркнул брюнет. – Так, что за «нормальные условия»?

Нацуки вновь посерьезнел. Выпрямившись в кресле, он сложил руки на столе, переплел пальцы между собой и поднял на собеседника внимательный взгляд.

\- Твоя финансовая независимость, - объявил он и мысленно отметил, как парень едва заметно подобрался, а взгляд золотых глаз стал острее. – Думаю, мне нет нужды разъяснять тебе, что это значит. За последние два года ты прекрасно уяснил для себя, что значит работать за бесплатно сутками напролет. Раздражает жутко, не правда ли? – иронично поинтересовался мужчина. – Особенно с твоими успехами. Правда, ты получал более чем щедрые чаевые… но это к делу не относится. Вот, - Нацуки достал из ящика тонкую папку и, положив на стол, подтолкнул ее к Реме, - я осмелился составить небольшой набросок договора. Что-то может поменяться, но незначительно. Все основные условия прописаны, ознакомься. 

Тот окинул хозяина клуба пристальным взглядом, прежде чем переключиться на папку. Внутри лежал стандартный договор найма, и желто-зеленые глаза цепким взглядом забежали по строчкам, отмечая каждую мелочь: условия труда, условия оплаты, режим работы и отдыха, компенсации – все, чего и в помине не было в ранее заключенном между ними контракте. 

Рема молча закрыл папку и поднял невозмутимый взгляд на мужчину, что последние несколько минут, пока он изучал документ, внимательно наблюдал за ним.

\- Ну что? – в легком нетерпении спросил тот. – Вопросы, пожелания? Претензии?

\- Один, - молвил юноша. – Я все еще несовершеннолетний, если ты помнишь.

Нацуки беспечно фыркнул.

\- Нашел, о чем беспокоиться. Оставь подобные заморочки мне и моим ребятам. Что-нибудь еще, что тебя беспокоит?

Брюнет задумчиво посмотрел на него и чуть наклонил голову на бок, словно раздумывая, говорить или нет. Чуть сощурился, в уголках его губ заиграла легкая усмешка, и заинтригованный Нацуки весь подобрался.

\- Соглашусь, только с одним условием, - медленно протянул Рема.

\- Это еще каким?

Юноша ухмыльнулся, и кошачьи глаза дерзко блеснули, мгновенно приковывая к себе чужой невольно зачарованный взгляд.

\- Никаких «господин Есихара», «Нацуки-сама», «ваше благородие» и прочей чепухи ты, старик, от меня не дождешься. Ни за что.

\- А… - мужчина удивленно приоткрыл рот, моргнул пару раз, а в следующий момент расхохотался, закинув голову назад. – Серьезное условие, - вволю отсмеявшись, с ухмылкой отозвался он. – Может, тогда хоть научишься стучать перед тем, как войти?

\- Ммм… - Рема задумчиво приподнял бровь. – Нет?

\- Нормально закрывать за собой дверь?

\- Тоже нет?

\- И на что я только подписываюсь? По рукам! – заявил Нацуки и, довольно посмотрев на юношу, широко ухмыльнулся. – Отпразднуем? 

По едва заметной винтовой лестнице, практически сливавшейся с интригующей полутьмой, что покрывала vip-зал своей вуалью, они спустились на второй этаж. Данный ход использовался в основном только владельцем, играя для него роль кратчайшего пути «выхода в люди», и так же, как главная лестница, предназначавшаяся для клиентов, охранялся у подножия.

Обменявшись с суровым охранником приветственными кивками, Нацуки мельком глянул на циферблат наручных часов. Стрелки отсчитывали начало десятого вечера.

\- Клиентов сегодня достаточно, Джей, а? – улыбнулся он, довольным взглядом собственника окидывая привычно оживленный в такой час просторный зал. – Неужели мы и не поужинаем? Мест совсем нет?

\- Недалеко от сцены, ближе к центру, был свободен столик на двоих, - покачал головой Джей. 

\- Отлично! – обрадовался мужчина. – В самый раз. Рема? – он полуобернулся к юноше, улыбнулся мягко и подал ему руку, приглашая. – Повеселимся сегодня?

Брюнет тихо фыркнул, закатив глаза, и не вложил свою руку в чужую ладонь, вместо этого выученным до автоматизма изящным жестом предложив владельцу клуба следовать вперед. В золотистых глазах и уголках красиво очерченных губ затаилась ехидная усмешка. 

\- Только после вас.

Выйдя из аккуратной ниши, они направились вглубь зала, неспешно огибая занятые кругом столы. Нацуки с вежливой улыбкой кивал знакомым, пару раз даже останавливался, чтобы обменяться рукопожатием и парой слов с важными людьми. Рема только натягивал пониже козырек бейсболки да молча скрипел зубами, когда ловил на себе заинтересованные взгляды гостей, перетекавшие в призывные улыбки и многозначительные похлопывания по дивану. Юноша отвечал взглядом, полным ледяного спокойствия, и большинство смущенно отступало с мыслью, что, наверное, ошиблись в роли темноволосого красавца. 

Не ошиблись, но у Ремы все еще было в запасе несколько дней заслуженного отдыха, и он не собирался растрачивать их, расточая улыбки и развлекая гостей, находясь в своем рабочем амплуа раньше, чем от него того требовали. Постоянные клиенты юноши знали, что он в отпуске до конца недели, и теперь, мельком увидев его в клубе, задерживались на статном брюнете удивленным взглядом, после чего улыбались тепло и кивали коротко, словно молча поздравляя с возвращением. 

Кивнув в ответ еще одному старому знакомому, Рема неосознанно напрягся, ощутив, как рука Нацуки неожиданно легла ему на талию, чуть сжала и, переместившись на спину, подтолкнула вперед.

\- Пошли, а то так мы без последнего свободного столика останемся, - усмехнулся ему на ухо мужчина.

\- Руки, - коротко молвил тот, не сдвинувшись с места.

\- Ну, мне-то можно? – наигранно обиженным тоном вопросил Нацуки, и юноша полуобернулся, мрачно взглянув на него из-под козырька. – Что, и мне тоже? А я еще твоим дядей обозвался, - расстроено посетовал мужчина, убирая руку с чужой талии. – И, кстати, сними это, - недовольно велел он, хмуро подняв взгляд на белоснежную бейсболку с темно-красным логотипом фирмы.

\- Не хочу.

\- Не мне тебя учить, что головной убор в помещении принято снимать.

\- А это не он, - невозмутимо возразил парень. – И тебе кажется.

Нацуки вздохнул. Не видя смысла продолжать спор, он стащил с наглеца осточертевшую кепку и передал проходившему мимо официанту. 

\- Отдай Джею, - приказал он тому.

\- Эй! – возмутился Рема. – А ну верни!

Мужчина перевел на него взгляд и невольно залюбовался недовольно блестевшими золотистыми глазами на удивительно красивом лице, обрамленном темными, лежавшими в изящно-небрежном беспорядке волосами, за последние три недели немного отросшими и теперь достававшими кончиками до плеч.

\- Заберешь через час-другой, - миролюбиво ответил он и, не удержавшись, взлохматил прохладные, на ощупь словно шелковые, волосы, пропуская между пальцами непослушные прядки. – И у нас сегодня много новых клиентов. Надо бы хорошенько показать им тебя.

Кошачьи глаза недобро сузились, буравя испытывающим взглядом невозмутимое выражение лица начальника.

\- Ты – предатель, - после недолго молчания обвиняюще произнес Рема. – Я чертовски устал после перелета и ужасно хочу спать. 

\- Посиди со мной час, - чуть более мягким тоном попросил Нацуки. – А после я скажу ребятам, чтобы отвезли тебя домой.

Пристально посмотрев на него еще с несколько секунд, юноша тяжело вздохнул и буркнул недовольно:

\- Сам дойду, - после чего развернулся, направившись к единственному незанятому столику. Устроившись на мягком, но небольшом диванчике, предназначавшемся только для двоих, он не обратил внимания на опустившегося рядом Нацуки, а мельком, не заостряя особого внимания, оглядел соседние столы. Напротив них расположилась компания из нескольких человек, среди которых сияющими самородками выделялись двое его друзей. Перехватив взгляд одного из них, Рема кивнул и переключился на соседний стол. Там четверо мужчин курили сигары, тихо переговариваясь между собой, и довольствовались компанией друг друга. 

Он быстро потерял интерес к старым и новым клиентам, чувствуя, как усталость все больше одолевает его, а мастерская игра сидевшего за фортепиано Никки только усиливает сонливость. 

Не прошло и двух минут, как им принесли меню и карту вин. Нацуки перевернул было кожаный переплет, цепляясь взглядом за первую страницу, но неожиданно оторвался от чтения, внимательно посмотрев на начинавшего клевать носом брюнета. Еще немного, и он точно уснет, убаюканный нежной мелодией и царившей в помещении полутьмой.

\- А ну-ка, Рема, - отложив раскрытое меню на стол, мужчина откинулся на спинку дивана и поймал направленный на него вопросительный взгляд, едва заметно подернутый полусонной дымкой. – Покажи мне, не забыл ли ты все, чему научился, за эти три недели отсутствия. 

Темные брови скептически приподнялись.

\- Ха-а? Я пас.

\- Слабо воспринять меня как обычного твоего клиента? – снисходительно улыбнулся Нацуки. – Ну, что ж. Понимаю. Хотя ты-то должен… - он замолчал на полуслове, заметив, как воинственно сверкнули желто-зеленые глаза, мигом рассеяв закравшуюся в них сонную пелену, и мысленно ухмыльнулся, точно зная, куда надо бить. 

Рема выпрямился, в ту же долю секунды облачившись, словно в дорогой костюм, в поистине королевское достоинство от самых пят до кончиков волос, одним плавным движением взял в руки раскрытое меню и неожиданно с глухим звуком резко его захлопнул, тут же отложив на край стола и не собираясь к нему притрагиваться. Там же очутилась карта вин, и Нацуки едва подавил заигравшую на губах ухмылку, не в силах сопротивляться растекавшемуся по венам восторгу напополам с тихим восхищением при виде столь… очаровательного, уверенного в себе и невыносимо недоступного брюнета, сидевшего от него на расстоянии всего лишь вытянутой руки. 

\- И что дальше? – чуть хриплым голосом поинтересовался он, выжидающе уставившись на юношу.

Тот встретил его взгляд, выдержал пару секунд и лениво ухмыльнулся.

\- Мада мада дане, старик. Сам напросился.


	4. Глава 2

Аки нет-нет, да и бросал исподтишка в перерывах между разговорами короткие взгляды в сторону восхитительного блондина, невольно цепляясь за его очаровательную родинку на высокой скуле. Та, казалось, и вовсе была искусственной – настолько идеально, с ювелирной точностью, будто бы выверенной до миллиметра, располагалась ниже глаз, в нужной мере придавая совершенным, утонченным чертам лица недостающей мягкости. Хотелось подсесть ближе, прикоснуться, проверяя, настоящая ли она, но юноша не осмеливался сделать это, интуитивно чувствуя, как клиент очертил вокруг себя невидимые границы, не позволяя кому-либо нарушать свою зону комфорта. Единственным исключением стал Ошитари, весь вечер сидевший по одну сторону от блондина и тихо переговаривавшийся с ним о чем-то, так, что разговор не достигал чужих ушей.

Боковым зрением Аки отмечал, что не его одного влекла холодная красота Атобе. Сидевшие поблизости завсегдатаи клуба надолго останавливали на нем свои наметанные взгляды, изучая, оценивая. Его можно было бы спутать с работающими в клубе хостами, если бы не пронзительный, надменный взгляд холодных темно-голубых глаз, смотревших на всех вокруг себя высокомерно, с исключительной долей собственного достоинства и превосходства. И эта витавшая вокруг него аура царственной недосягаемости… 

Аки прерывисто вздохнул, отводя взгляд в сторону и мысленно ругая себя за непривычную рассеянность. «Да соберись же ты! Нашел, о ком вздыхать. Клиенты приходят и уходят, а судя по реакции и поведению Атобе-сана, он и вовсе здесь в первый и последний раз. Забудь. От твоих попыток привлечь его внимание ему ни тепло ни холодно, так что хватит уже, - он мысленно чертыхнулся. – Ей-богу, Аки, как будто в первый раз встречаешь клиентов такого типа. Им не нужна компания хостов, - он метнул взгляд в сторону блондина и кисло вздохнул, - они и без нее великолепно обойдутся».

Отогнав невеселые мысли, юноша прислушался к развернувшемуся рядом с ним спору между Гакуто и Шишидо. Кажется, те никак не могли решить, как подступиться к омару в медовой глазури, поглядывая на блюдо с подозрением. 

«За работу, парень», - мысленно подстегнул себя Аки и обезоруживающе улыбнулся, плавно вливаясь в разгоравшийся все сильнее спор:

\- Зря вы смотрите на него с таким недоверием, ведь это блюдо… - завладев вниманием, он чуть снизил тон, доверительно зашептав: - Одно из лучших в «Магнолии». Вы еще пальчики облизывать будете и обязательно захотите добавки! У вашего капитана великолепный вкус. Сразу видно, что он разбирается в отличной кухне и заказывает только самое лучшее.

Гакуто и Шишидо мрачно переглянулись между собой.

\- Вот именно поэтому…

\- Мы и опасаемся, - хмуро закончил Ре, скосив взгляд на аппетитно пахнущее нечто. 

Атобе сделал глоток прохладного шампанского, смотря на шумных, болтающих и спорящих друг с другом, как в старые времена, повзрослевших парней снисходительным взглядом. Он, как и раньше, предпочитал наблюдать со стороны, не желая вмешиваться в развлечения подобного сорта. Достаточно было и того, что в компании бывших товарищей по команде он чувствовал себя комфортно и мог позволить себе расслабиться, временно оставив все дела и обязанности в стороне. 

\- Я надеюсь, мы не сильно отвлекли тебя от дел? – поинтересовался Ошитари.

Атобе передернул плечами и чуть поморщился, ощутив отголоски не так давно, казалось бы, растаявшей под действием таблетки головной боли.

\- Тебе стоило задаться этим вопросом прежде, чем звонить мне, - бросил он сухо. – И разве мог я оставить вас, детишек, без своего присмотра, а-а? 

Ошитари коротко усмехнулся, покачав головой.

\- Ты не меняешься.

Тот недоуменно-надменно вскинул бровь.

\- Не вижу абсолютно никаких причин для этого бесполезного процесса. – Он посмотрел на веселившихся ребят пронзительным взглядом, как в пору своего правления в Хетее. Только в этот раз теннисисты не были под его руководством, и за прошедшие годы привитые до инстинктов привычки, кажется, истерлись из их памяти. Раньше стоило им ощутить на себе пристальный взгляд своего капитана, в полной мере выражающий его недовольство и укор, как все тут же успокаивались и переставали дурачиться, возвращаясь к тренировке. Теперь же они если и заметили что-либо, то тщательно старались не подавать виду, продолжая отдыхать.

Атобе устало потер свободной рукой переносицу.

\- А вот некоторым стоило бы немного повзрослеть. Постой, кажется, я сказал «немного»? Забудь. Такие вещи в подобных случаях просто несоизмеримы в своих масштабах. 

Ошитари глубокомысленно кивнул.

\- Конечно. Но разве сейчас это имеет какое-то значение? Ребята отдыхают. Наслаждаются обществом друг друга…

\- Ссорясь и цапаясь, как дети малые, - вставил бывший капитан.

\- …в привычной для себя манере, - выкрутился Юуши. – Позволь и ты себе немного расслабиться. 

Атобе лишь закатил глаза.

\- Я и так расслаблен.

\- А по тебе не скажешь. Выглядишь мрачнее обычного.

\- Что? – блондин окинул взглядом расстегнутый пиджак, рубашку и стряхнул с плеч несуществующие пылинки. – Что за чепуха? Я выгляжу великолепно, как и всегда.

Ошитари подавил стон, уже готовый было сорваться вместе с тихим смехом. Действительно, Атобе не меняется, и в какой-то мере это знание даже успокаивало.

\- Проехали.

\- А вот что за смехотворный галстук на тебе сегодня? – блондин оглядел бывшего товарища придирчивым взглядом. – Ужасный цвет. Это что… морские водоросли?

Юуши невозмутимо поправил на переносице очки.

\- Всего лишь подарок Гакуто.

Атобе сочувствующе посмотрел на него, и Ошитари подавил возглас удивления сразу в зародыше.

\- Выкинь его. При первой же возможности.

\- Но это же подарок, Атобе.

\- Убери в шкаф, - скрепя сердце предложил тот. – Но не вздумай еще раз показаться в нем на людях. 

\- И что подумает Гакуто, если я вдруг перестану носить его подарок?

\- Что ты не любишь галстуки?

\- Хм. Вообще-то люблю, и он это прекрасно знает, как видишь.

\- Какая жалость, что он не удосужился вдобавок узнать, какие цвета ты предпочитаешь, - ехидно прокомментировал Атобе.

\- Чтобы он их от случая к случаю чередовал, а я потом развешивал галстуки в шкафу по цветам? – иронично поинтересовался Ошитари.

Атобе иронии не уловил и серьезно кивнул. Именно так поступал он сам, причем не только с галстуками.

\- Ты всегда довольно быстро улавливал суть вещей. Осталось донести это до Мукахи. Разумеется, если ты попросишь, я могу сам поговорить с ним на эту щекотливую тему, - милостиво предложил он.

Ошитари поспешно ответил:

\- О, не стоит утруждать себя такими мелкими разговорами. Они ведь не стоят твоего внимания, Атобе. И мне даже нравится… оригинальность Гакуто при выборе подарков. 

Блондин с явно читаемым на лице сомнением посмотрел на Юуши, справедливо полагая, что тот еще не видит всех последствий своих странных симпатий. 

\- Не звони мне, если захочешь пожаловаться, когда получишь новый «оригинальный подарок», - надменно вскинув бровь, недовольно проворчал он. – Ты и так знаешь, что я тебе тогда скажу. «Я тебя предупреждал».

Уговорив скептически настроенных парней довериться если не вкусу своего капитана, то хотя бы его клятвенным заверениям, сейчас Аки широко улыбался, то и дело тихо, мелодично смеясь при виде особо комичных выражений лиц теннисистов, когда те уплетали вкуснейшего омара в медовой глазури.

\- Как насчет добавки? – поинтересовался он.

\- М-м-м, - отрезав кусочек, Гакуто с удовольствием его проглотил и едва не облизнулся. – Хочу!

\- Ну-у, можно, - неохотно протянул Шишидо, для порядка скучающе скривив лицо. – Все равно Атобе платит.

Хост улыбнулся одними уголками губ и полуобернулся, устремив ищущий взгляд в полутемный зал, выискивая там официанта, чтобы распорядиться насчет очередных порций блюд и закусок. Мельком оглянувшись через плечо на веселящихся ребят, окинув взглядом стол и полупустые бокалы, он мысленно сделал пометку, что было бы неплохо сделать заказ еще на несколько коктейлей. А также…

Аки украдкой глянул на восседавшего во главе стола блондина. Тот тихо переговаривался о чем-то с Ошитари, но его цепкий взгляд был устремлен прямо, словно приклеенный к своим нынешним «бывшим» подопечным, а его ловкие, аристократически бледные пальцы небрежно-изящным жестом сжимали тонкую ножку бокала, изредка поигрывая ею, очерчивая в воздухе невидимые овалы и периодически поднося бокал к тонким, красиво очерченным губам. 

Будто зачарованный, юноша смотрел, как переливается в бокале игристое вино, а со дна его бурной, непрерывной дорожкой поднимаются золотистые пузырьки. Прошло, наверное, несколько секунд, прежде чем он поднял взгляд и чуть не поперхнулся воздухом, встретившись с холодно-льдистыми, темно-голубыми глазами, открыто смотревших на него. Взгляд этот был неожиданный, пристальный и… изучающий?

Смутившись и улыбнувшись чуть скованно, застигнутый врасплох тем, что его «поймали», Аки перевел взгляд обратно в зал. «И шампанское, - немного взволнованно подумал он. – Блюда, закуски, коктейли и шампанское. Обязательно французское, охлажденное, а к нему…»

Юноша продолжал проигрывать различные вариации меню, желая угодить взыскательному вкусу одного конкретного клиента и оставить самые благоприятные впечатления, а взгляд его, немного рассеянный, тем временем скользил по залу, привычный к приглушенному освещению. 

Он искал, пока случайно не остановился, буквально споткнувшись, на знакомой фигуре, как всегда затянутой в непримечательный, придававший своему обладателю необходимой незаметности, но идеально и со вкусом скроенный костюм, ладно сидевший на крепком теле. «Хозяин», - отметил про себя Аки и невольно вытянулся по струночке, хотя господин Есихара сейчас вовсе стоял к нему спиной, разговаривая с одним из постоянных клиентов. Это было его обычной практикой: спуститься из своего кабинета в vip-зал, устроиться за столиком в тени, заказать ужин и, закурив сигару, незаметно наблюдать за работой своих мальчиков. Долгое время никто не знал об этом, пока пару раз несколько хостов не распознали его среди всех прочих посетителей, по чистой случайности кинув взгляд именно в ту сторону и на тот столик, за которым сидел мужчина. После подозрительной цепочки из нескольких подобных случайностей, за которыми неизменно следовал нагоняй некоторым хостам, все витавшие сомнения о постоянном надзоре исчезли. Но очень редко господин Есихара спускался в зал так открыто, не скрывая, как обычно, своего присутствия. Возможно ли, что он пришел просто отужинать?.. В этом Аки сомневался. Что угодно, но только не «просто». 

Теперь он не сможет спокойно сидеть на месте, гадая, что же привело хозяина в зал.

Мелькнувший за спиной мужчины и быстро исчезнувший белоснежный козырек Аки заметил случайно, когда уже почти отвел взгляд. И теперь он замер, уверенный, что ему померещилось, и медленно неверяще моргнул пару раз, словно стряхивая с ресниц внезапно нахлынувшее наваждение. 

Но когда мужчина отошел от стола постоянного клиента, попрощался с ним и, неспешно развернувшись, шутливо поклонился, пропуская вперед своего спутника, Аки чуть не подпрыгнул на месте, в последний момент вцепившись пальцами в мягкую обивку дивана. С губ сорвался рваный потрясенный вздох, а жадный взгляд так и приклеился к невысокой, статной фигуре, увенчанной до дрожи знакомой белоснежной бейсболкой. 

«Вернулся», - почти благоговейно пронеслось в мыслях хоста, тщетно вглядывавшегося в терявшиеся под козырьком и в приглушенном освещении зала красивые черты лица. Он видел, как, поравнявшись с господином Есихарой, юноша остановился, полуобернулся и что-то сказал ему, как хозяин негромко рассмеялся в ответ, и при виде них на губах Аки тоже заиграла радостная улыбка. Но не прошли они и десятка шагов, как владелец клуба вновь остановился, здороваясь с очередным знакомым, а его спутник в этот раз спрятался за спиной мужчины и натянул козырек пониже, словно надеясь так скрыться от непрестанно кидаемых в его сторону любопытных взглядов. Аки едва слышно хихикнул, наблюдая за ним, таким знакомым и не меняющимся, и все не мог перестать улыбаться. И, не сводя с него взгляда, одними губами прошептал:

\- Вернулся…

Плавным элегантным жестом Атобе поднес бокал к губам и неспешно сделал маленький глоток. Перекатывая на языке капли шампанского, он смаковал весьма недурной вкус игристого вина, напоминавший ему о великолепных, душистых виноградниках на юге Франции и недавно проведенных там днях под теплыми ласковыми лучами июльского солнца. А взгляд его тем временем, не подернутый дымкой воспоминаний, внимательный, задумчиво-изучающий лежал на светловолосом юноше. Он не помнил, что именно заставило его остановиться и присмотреться к хосту не как к фрагменту мебели. Тот постоянно улыбался и часто смеялся, и смех его был на удивление приятным. И он совершенно непонятным образом умудрился поладить с двумя самыми проблемными парнями бывшей теннисной команды Хетей. Атобе склонен был считать, что именно этот немыслимо-удивительный факт и привлек его внимание к нему более чем на две трети секунды.

А присмотревшись, он неожиданно для себя понял, что у парня довольно симпатичные черты лица, особенно линия губ. Целовать хостов моветон, но смотреть на них должно быть эстетически приятно, особенно в таких мелочах. Фигура тоже неплоха, не так совершенна и прекрасна, как у него, но явно заслуживает некоторого внимания. Скажем, на горизонтальной поверхности, в приватной обстановке номера люкс… 

Периферийным зрением Атобе видел, как хост в очередной раз улыбнулся Гакуто и Шишидо, обернулся было в зал, выискивая официанта, и бросил взгляд через плечо, на заставленный блюдами, закусками и коктейлями стол, словно что-то просчитывал в уме. А после его взгляд неспешно, будто бы неуверенно, и украдкой устремился в его сторону, упав на сжимавшие ножку бокала пальцы, не смея подняться выше. 

Мысленно хмыкнув, блондин не торопясь пригубил шампанское, чувствуя, как пара карих глаз зачарованно наблюдает за каждым его движением. А нарочито медленно опустив бокал, Атобе прямо встретил взгляд юноши, застав того врасплох.

Он видел, как в темных глазах на секунду промелькнула растерянность, смешавшаяся с остатками смущения, и, снова посмотрев на него, хост слабо улыбнулся, словно бы каялся в свершенном преступлении, после чего отвернулся, вновь выискивая в зале официанта. 

Наблюдая за ним, Атобе вдруг вспомнил, что давно не скидывал физическое напряжение, последнее время полностью загруженный делами семьи и университета, и теперь он заново окинул светловолосого юношу внимательным, куда более пристальным взглядом, придирчиво оценивая того в прикладном смысле на ближайшие несколько часов. Темно-голубые глаза медленно прошлись по ладной фигуре, подчеркнутой форменным костюмом-тройкой, выполненным в черно-золотистых цветах «Магнолии», поднялись снова к лицу, изучая мягкий профиль, и чем больше хетеец смотрел на него, тем яснее и ярче представлял себе картины будущей ночи, с недовольством отмечая, как брюки стали теснее. Так быстро возбудиться после долгового воздержания, словно он юнец какой-то!

Атобе одним глотком допил остатки шампанского, будто рассчитывая алкоголем немного сбить настрой, и тут подозрительно сузил темно-голубые глаза. Все это время он не отрывал взгляда от светловолосого хоста и сейчас заметил, что парень вдруг застыл на месте, уставившись в одну сторону. Его карие глаза изумленно распахнулись, а ухоженные пальцы с неожиданной силой вцепились в мягкую спинку дивана. Но когда на его губах заиграла неподдельно счастливая, радостная улыбка, несравнимая с той недавней профессиональной, Атобе нахмурился. 

Отведи он взгляд, и он бы не увидел, как красивые губы едва слышно прошептали что-то. Но хетеец смотрел на него, и в царившем кругом разнокалиберном шуме разговоров, смеха и музыки он не услышал, но разобрал по губам слетевшее с языка юноши слово. И тот его взгляд, которым хост продолжал смотреть в определенную сторону, заставил блондина посмотреть туда же, в глубину раскинувшегося перед ним зала. 

Темно-голубые глаза выхватили из приглушенной, интимной полутьмы стоявшую возле одного из столов пару, примечательную лишь тем, что она была совершенно дисгармоничной. Рядом с высоким, одетым в деловой костюм представительным мужчиной без толку болтался невысокий парень, соизволивший явиться в клуб не только в удлиненных до колен джинсовых шортах и футболке-поло, но и в бейсболке! Уму непостижимо. То было нарушение всех правил этикета, и Атобе презрительно скривил губы. 

Его внимание переключилось с мелкого плебея на мужчину лет тридцати, и на мгновение блондин бросил взгляд обратно на светловолосого хоста. Так о нем шла речь? Старый клиент? «Ну, нет, - мрачно усмехнулся про себя Атобе. – На сегодня ты моя игрушка». Не видя поводов для беспокойства, он быстро потерял интерес к странной паре, явно не стоящей его драгоценного внимания.

\- Эй! А ну верни!

Раздраженно цыкнув, Атобе бросил недовольный взгляд на того самого, кипевшего возмущением, парня и удовлетворенно хмыкнул про себя, убедившись, что у мужчины все-таки есть зачатки каких-то манер и знание банальных основ этикета, раз он соизволил отобрать у мальца эту совершенно неуместную в заведении кепку. 

Не зная, почему, но он задержался на паре взглядом. Плебей оказался брюнетом и сейчас буравил своего спутника явно недовольным взглядом, а тот, улыбнувшись в ответ, взъерошил его темные волосы. Несколько секунд они стояли посреди зала, привлекая всеобщее внимание, пока парень, передернув плечами, не развернулся к мужчине спиной.

И в тот момент, когда он подошел ближе, Атобе вдруг хищно прищурился.

Они располагались недалеко от сцены, в той части, где освещение было чуть ярче, куда брюнет вынырнул из темноты зала, подобно освободившемуся от ночных оков солнцу, утренней звездой засиявшему на холодном небосклоне. Будто в подтверждение тому, под недовольно сведенными бровями чистым золотом раздраженно сверкнули удивительные глаза, мгновенно приковавшие к себе чужое пристальное внимание. 

Плавной, уверенной походкой юноша подошел к столику на двоих, стоявшему как раз напротив. Вблизи он представился немногим выше, с гибкой подтянутой фигурой, и оттого еще более грациозным, чем сначала показалось издалека. Ступая легко и бесшумно, держа великолепную осанку, он напоминал кота, забредшего на завоеванную территорию, неприрученного и гордого, прекрасно знающего цену своей богатой соблазнительной шкурке.

Цепким взглядом внимательные темно-голубые глаза оценивающе и нарочито медленно скользнули снизу-вверх по явно тренированному телу, отметив красивые подтянутые икры, очаровательные острые коленки, заманчиво выглядывавшие из-под шорт, стройные бедра, обрисованные натянувшейся джинсовой тканью… 

Опустившись за стол, брюнет мельком огляделся, и на лице его читалось выражение неудовольствия, плавно переходившего в откровенную скуку. Атобе чуть сжал хрупкую ножку бокала, не заметив этого, внимательно следя за выразительными чертами лица. У него была великолепная идея, как помочь этому полудикому котенку избавиться от скуки, стоит им на время остаться наедине. 

Взгляд невольно вернулся к коленкам, обласкал длинные стройные ноги и медленно поднялся к красивому лицу, остановившись на глазах цвета расплавленного золота. 

Губы тронула предвкушающая ухмылка. На много, много времени наедине…

Заметив, как юноша, посмотрев в их сторону, коротко кивнул в знак приветствия и так же быстро перевел свое внимание дальше, блондин пристально посмотрел на чуть рассеянно улыбавшегося светловолосого хоста с совершенно конкретной целью.

* * *

Стоило привычно приподнять руку вверх и звонко щелкнуть пальцами, как вместе с несколькими повернувшимися в его сторону головами и направленными взглядами, выражавшими недоумение, удивление, интерес или даже веселую усмешку при виде знакомого жеста, в течение пары-другой считанных секунд возле столика появился симпатичный официант.

Он улыбнулся приветливо, посмотрев сперва на хозяина клуба, удобно устроившегося на диване и внимательно наблюдавшего и за ним, и за сидевшим рядом парнем, а после на брюнета, замерев перед ним в ожидании.

\- Желаете сделать заказ? 

\- Желаю, - расслабленно откинувшись на спинку дивана, Рема на мгновение поймал вопросительный, с нотками неподдельного любопытства, взгляд Нацуки и весело прищурился. – Для начала – Понту, виноградную, охлажденную, - он увидел, как мужчина театрально закатил глаза, и проглотил смешок. – В банке, - добавил он.

Рику, официант, подавил усмешку и лишь кивнул.

\- Что-нибудь еще?

\- М-м-м… - Эчизен принял задумчивый вид, и Нацуки сузил глаза, подозревая, что с парня станется на этом завершить заказ. Но тут он посмотрел на него, слегка наклонил голову на бок, будто раздумывая, и вновь встретился с ним взглядом. Мужчина весь заинтересованно подобрался. Рема продолжил: - Уверен, нашему гостю понравится наш фирменный сырный суп с цветной капустой. – Нацуки изогнул вопросительно бровь. Брюнет тихо усмехнулся: - А еще треска в беконе с розмарином, особенно с новозеландским белым вином. – На вине мужчина особо пристально посмотрел на Рему, и тот, не сдержавшись, открыто, чуть издевательски ухмыльнулся. 

\- Прекрасный выбор, - мельком посмотрев на хозяина клуба, оценивая его реакцию, Рику вновь посмотрел на брюнета. – Желаете что-нибудь еще? Ванильный чизкейк с малиновым соусом на десерт?

\- Вместе с Понтой, - одобрительно кивнул тот. – Пока все.

Забрав нетронутые, обтянутые мягкой кожей меню и предупредив о приблизительном времени ожидании, официант удалился, оставив «клиентов» наедине.

\- Хм, - многозначительно выдал Нацуки, задумчиво потер подбородок и с интересом посмотрел на Рему. – Ты не смотрел меню, - со смешанными чувствами выдал он, то ли укоряющее, то ли удивленно. – И не предложил его мне.

Тот пожал плечами.

\- Зачем? 

\- Так принято.

Эчизен внимательно посмотрел на него и вдруг усмехнулся.

\- Чем-то недоволен? Ты все слышал и мог остановить меня в любой момент. Но не сделал этого.

\- Не сделал, - не стал спорить Есихара.

\- Стоит ли мне спрашивать, почему? – по затаившейся в уголках губ юноши довольной улыбке мужчина понял, что тот и без него знает ответ на незаданный вопрос. 

\- Потому что ты угадал, - молвил он и чуть нахмурился. – Даже с вином.

Рема ухмыльнулся шире, отрицательно покачав головой. Нацуки нахмурился сильнее, и неожиданная догадка осенила его.

\- Ты знал? – недоверчиво произнес он и пристально посмотрел на брюнета.

Тот небрежно пожал плечами, но по довольным искоркам в желто-зеленых глазах мужчина понял, что своим предположением попал в точку. 

\- Пояснишь? 

Эчизен тихо фыркнул.

\- Я не должен делиться с клиентами своими профессиональными методами.

\- А со своим работодателем?

Юноша метнул в него недовольный взгляд.

\- Даже не рассчитывай.

\- Я настаиваю.

\- Как угодно.

\- Я твой шеф.

\- Оу. Серьезно?

\- Уволю.

\- Да пожалуйста.

\- Выплачу премию.

Темная бровь скептически приподнялась.

\- Дам еще один выходной? – напоследок рискнул Нацуки.

Продолжая с сомнением смотреть на него, Рема что-то неопределенно промычал и задумался.

\- Три, - решительно произнес он и добавил: - И оставляешь за мной право, когда распорядиться ими.

\- А ты не обнаглел, радость моя? 

«Радость» ехидно прищурилась. Нацуки вздохнул.

\- Ты из меня веревки вьешь, - пожаловался он. – Хорошо, будет тебе три выходных. А теперь выкладывай. И я надеюсь, - ворчливо добавил он, - что это действительно что-то интересное.

Эчизен на это только весело ухмыльнулся и беспечно пожал плечами.

\- Раньше надо было об этом думать, - небрежно припечатал он. 

Мужчина смерил его скептическим взглядом и красноречиво промолчал, лишь многозначительно вскинув брови.

Закатив глаза, Рема немного потянул с ответом, а потом сказал таким тоном, будто это все объясняет:

\- Сегодня среда.

Нацуки ожидал продолжения, но, не дождавшись, наградил брюнета убийственным взглядом.

\- Это я и сам знаю.

\- Середина рабочей недели, - продолжил парень и начал загибать пальцы. – По средам ты по очереди объезжаешь все свои рестораны и проверяешь, чтобы все было в порядке. К вечеру возвращаешься в «Магнолию». Проверяешь счета и список закупок. Ты никогда не обедаешь, только если это не какой-нибудь деловой обед, предпочитаешь плотно позавтракать и вкусно поужинать по окончании рабочего дня. – Рема замолчал и глубоко вдохнул, словно лимит его слов на сегодня был исчерпан. Рассеянным взглядом окинул зал и, переждав немного, со вздохом продолжил: - Ты чередуешь блюда из мяса и рыбы и на ужин обязательно берешь суп, либо томатный, либо сырный. Мясо предпочитаешь оставлять на выходные, а на неделе берешь его редко, в основном по вторникам и четвергам. С ним же лучше всего сочетается томатный суп. Сегодня среда, - подвел он итог и, помолчав еще немного, продолжил снова: - К рыбе в основном подается белое вино, а из всех них ты больше предпочитаешь чилийское и новозеландское.

Нацуки пару раз удивленно моргнул, в первую минуту, слушая Эчизена, опешив оттого, насколько просто и по пунктам тот рассказывал ему о его же собственных, незаметно устоявшихся с годами привычках, не забыв упомянуть и вкусовые пристрастия. И когда только ухитрился выяснить? Каким образом? И почему из всего ассортимента меню выбрал именно эти два блюда, прекрасные сами по себе и идеально дополнявшие друг друга в ансамбле? И как только за прошедшие три недели не забыл, что готовится за священными стенами кухни «Магнолии»?

В его голове вихрем пронеслись десятки вопросов, и на каждый хотелось получить ответ, но вместе с ними, подобно аксиоме, внезапно прояснилось четкое и такое простое понимание: не получится. Брюнет не расскажет больше того, что сам сочтет нужным, а уж после всего выданного от него и вовсе ничего похожего не дождешься. Жаль, что их игра в «клиента и хоста» закончилась, не успев толком начаться. И жаль вдвойне, что они, связанные обязательствами друг перед другом, никогда не смогут откинуть их в сторону и облачиться в реальность, сняв несерьезные маски несерьезной игры. 

С необычайно довольным выражением лица посмотрев на брюнета, мужчина не удержался оттого, чтобы не заметить ехидно:

\- И из всех вин ты решил взять то, что подороже.

Рема ухмыльнулся, нисколько не чувствуя себя виноватым.

\- Не только. Оно действительно подойдет лучше. Чилийское слаще.

Откинувшись поудобнее на спинку диванчика, Нацуки посмотрел на парня, прокрутил в памяти все сказанное и покачал недоверчиво головой.

\- Ты когда-нибудь вообще пользуешься меню? – вдруг спросил Есихара.

Рема пожал плечами.

\- Да, - поймав на себе вопросительный взгляд владельца клуба, он закатил глаза. – В кафе на углу, где делают бургеры. Все? Доволен?

Не удержавшись, мужчина слегка запрокинул голову назад и негромко, низко рассмеялся. 

\- Доволен.

Их уединение обещали неожиданным образом нарушить. 

Боковым зрением заметив, как к ним направляется светловолосый юноша, Ёсихара озадаченно нахмурился и обеспокоенно вскинул брови, когда тот остановился рядом со столиком.

\- Аки, солнце наше, ты разве не на работе? Что-то случилось? 

Игравшая на губах хоста профессиональная улыбка едва уловимо дрогнула. Кивнув мужчине, блондин посмотрел на Эчизена и тут же поймал его взгляд. Рема еще раз кивнул в качестве приветствия, по обыкновению не размениваясь на большее, а хосту, напротив, так и хотелось податься вперед к нему, плюя на все протесты свободолюбивой недотроги. За прошедшие три недели он слишком соскучился по этой язве, так любящей смотреть на всех либо свысока, либо исподлобья. 

\- Добрый вечер, - отозвался Аки и покачал головой. – Нет, все в порядке. Не стоит беспокоиться.

\- Твои гости чем-то недовольны? – Нацуки мельком посмотрел за стол напротив, поискал взглядом еще одного хоста и нахмурился. – Куда подевался Джун?

\- Всем довольны более чем, что и следовало ожидать, - успокоил его юноша. – А Джун играет с некоторыми гостями в бильярд. Кажется, уже вторую партию, и возвращаться к столу они пока не собираются.

\- Хорошо, - мужчина удовлетворенно кивнул. – Тогда?..

Вздохнув, Аки неожиданно замялся.

\- Понимаете, босс… - на секунду он метнул взгляд в сторону Эчизена, и тот, перехватив его и заподозрив неладное, подозрительно прищурился. – Один из наших гостей приглашает Ре… Эри, - поправился он, - присоединиться к ним. Ему очень хотелось бы познакомиться с ним, - «поближе», - мысленно добавил про себя юноша, вовремя прикусив язык. 

Рема нахмурился. Нацуки такое положение вещей тоже не нравилось.

\- Сегодня мы такие же клиенты клуба, как и все здесь присутствующие, - резче, чем хотелось, произнес он. – И с его стороны весьма невежливо мешать нашему романтическому ужину, - брюнет не замедлил мстительно ткнуть его в бок, прекрасно услышав последние слова, но Нацуки сделал вид, что ничего не заметил. – Ведь меня, как я понимаю, не пригласили?

Аки неловко кашлянул и отвел взгляд в сторону.

\- Я имел неосторожность бросить, что мы с Эри друзья… - нехотя, покаянно добавил он, упрямо не желая встречаться глазами ни с хозяином клуба, ни с другом. – После этого Атобе-сан… попросил меня об одолжении, - он несколько помедлил, с глухой горечью припомнив тот гипнотизирующий взгляд и ту пленительную, обращенную к нему улыбку, понимая, что за красивыми словами и бархатным голосом в действительности скрывался четкий приказ. 

\- Так уж и попросил? – словно прочитав его мысли, едко поинтересовался Рема. Он решительно не горел желанием идти куда-либо, кроме как на выход и домой.

А Нацуки неожиданно напрягся и переспросил:

\- Как ты сказал? Атобе?

\- Да, босс, - кивнул тот и, заметив, как хмурое выражение лица сменяется сосредоточенным, а недовольный взгляд обернулся холодно-расчетливым, не сдержал своего любопытства: - Важная шишка? Вы его знаете?

«Еще нет, но это, кажется, очень скоро изменится», - промелькнуло в мыслях у Ёсихары, и он, не ответив подчиненному, посмотрел в сторону расположенного напротив стола, выискивая взглядом представителя того самого семейства Атобе. После перевел взгляд на Аки, мазнул по нему мельком и остановился на недовольно хмурившемся Эчизене. Тот словно нутром чувствовал, что исход сегодняшнего вечера ему не понравится, и уже внутренне весь подобрался, приготовившись к обороне. 

При взгляде на него желание приятно провести время начало с новой силой бороться с маячившими на горизонте соблазнительными перспективами. Но если удастся привлечь в их клуб такого постоянного клиента, как Атобе… 

В этот момент к их столику подошел официант, неся на подносе тарелочку с чизкейком, открытую бутылку белого вина, изящный бокал и совершенно не вписывавшуюся рядом с ними жестяную банку.

Отвлекшись от мрачных мыслей, Рема потянулся было за заветной Понтой, но рука его так и замерла на полпути, стоило Нацуки, пристально смотревшему на него, заговорить:

\- Рику, будь так любезен, подними все в мой кабинет, я поужинаю там. А чизкейк оставь, - добавил он, когда юноша чуть было уже не развернулся. – Вернее, отнеси вон за тот столик напротив. 

\- Как будет угодно, - слегка поклонился тот.

\- Что? – прошипел брюнет, метнув в мужчину гневный взгляд, и поднялся. – Вали к черту. Я иду домой.

\- Не идешь.

\- Иду.

\- Сядь, - приказал Нацуки, пригвоздив парня взглядом, и тот плюхнулся обратно на диван, но лишь затем, чтобы не привлекать к себе ненужного внимания. – И послушай меня. Сейчас ты уберешь все свои иголки, очаровательно улыбнешься и составишь компанию тем молодым людям, что так жаждут твоего внимания. Во-первых, - с нажимом продолжил он, увидев, что Эчизен намеревается возразить, - своим упрямством и своеволием ты не будешь подставлять Аки под удар. Во-вторых, ты прекрасно знаешь, что желание клиента для нас закон, пока в наших силах его исполнить. От «Магнолии» во всех отношениях должны оставаться только самые приятные впечатления, чтобы люди возвращались к нам снова и снова. И ты обязан, - голос его стал тише и зазвенел от напряжения, - позаботиться о том, чтобы Атобе-сан пришел в наш клуб снова. Ты понял меня, Рема? Мы не должны потерять такого клиента. Делай, что хочешь, но произведи на него самое лучшее впечатление. Как ты умеешь, - уже чуть мягче добавил он и по-отечески потрепал брюнета по волосам. – Иди.

\- Расчетливый ублюдок, - процедил Рема и решительно отбил от себя руку мужчины.

\- Я все слышал.

\- И прекрасно, - огрызнулся тот. – Я еще в отпуске, глупый старик!

Нацуки недобро сощурился, пристально посмотрев на него.

\- Просто иди. Пока я не лишил тебя трех подаренных отгулов и не отправил работать с завтрашнего дня. Аки, солнце, - вмиг смягчившимся тоном обратился к хосту владелец клуба. – Иди, скажи дорогому гостю, что наша звезда через пару минут с удовольствием присоединится к нему. 

Светловолосый юноша молча кивнул и развернулся, направившись обратно, а Рема устремил на мужчину испепеляющий взгляд. Обещанным удовольствием от встречи тут и не пахло, и брюнет даже не старался изобразить хоть что-то, отдаленно бы напоминавшее его. 

Нацуки опустил руку на плечо юноши, тот непроизвольно дернулся, но сильные пальцы буквально впились в него, не позволяя далеко отодвинуться.

\- Что за выкрутасы? – наклонившись, прошептал, почти прошипел хозяин на ухо парню. – Или забыл, что я все еще твой работодатель? Как бы ты ни был хорош, я, и только я – твой непосредственный начальник. И ты не смеешь ослушиваться моих прямых приказов, - хватка немного ослабла. – Такие акулы не слишком часто обращают свое внимание на наш маленький аквариум. И нам крупно повезло, что он заметил тебя. Именно тебя, - подчеркнул он. – Так что просто иди и сделай это.

Похоже, у него в любом случае не оставалось выбора. Просто не стоило приходить сегодня в клуб, вот и все. Не стоило соглашаться на ужин, не стоило играть с этим чертовым стариком в дурацкую игру у всех на виду… Надо было прилететь в выходные, только и всего.

Эчизен молча скрипнул зубами, пытаясь утихомирить собственный гнев. Сильнее всего его выводил этот холодный приказной тон и скрывавшееся под маской истинное лицо жестокого, хладнокровного начальника, правящего в своем небольшом королевстве твердою рукой. Они могли сколь угодно шутить и по-дружески, совсем не как подчиненный с боссом, пикироваться друг с другом, но едва речь заходила о большом куске пирога и новых выгодных отношениях, как Нацуки живо расставлял приоритеты. И всегда не в пользу тихо бесившегося от таких подстав судьбы брюнета. 

Не говоря ни слова, Рема поднялся с диванчика, а следом за ним и Ёсихара.

\- Умничка, - с едва заметной улыбкой обронил он и вовремя успел поймать юношу за руку. – Погоди. Я провожу.

«Передам из рук в руки», - скривился про себя юноша, когда Нацуки взял его под локоток, словно барышню какую-то, и накрыл его руку своей теплой, сильной ладонью.

* * *

\- Прекрасный вечер, - подведя Эчизена к заветному столу, мужчина обезоруживающе улыбнулся. – И добро пожаловать в «Магнолию». Как владельцу клуба, мне всегда приятно видеть в нашем скромном заведении новые лица. Нацуки Есихара, к вашим услугам, - представился он и сделал легкий поклон.

Темно-голубые глаза просканировали его с головы до ног, после чего переключились на темноволосого юношу и куда более пристальным, откровенно оценивающим взглядом прошлись по нему. А поднявшись выше, пересеклись с золотистыми глазами, на деле оказавшимися желто-зелеными, но оттого не менее захватывающими. 

\- Если он собирает в своих стенах такие прекрасные жемчужины, то не такой уж и скромный, - снисходительно возразил блондин и надменно произнес: - Атобе Кейго, что вам должно быть уже и так отлично известно. 

Нацуки улыбнулся, оставив последнюю фразу без комментариев, и вместо этого вновь обратил внимание гостя на упрямо молчавшего брюнета.

\- Мой сегодняшний спутник, Эри, - представил он его, и неожиданно темно-голубые глаза богача сощурились, словно в недоверии. Владелец клуба заметил это, но не стал зацикливаться, с вежливой улыбкой продолжив: - Ваше любезное приглашение оказалось очень кстати. Мне не хотелось оставлять своего прекрасного спутника в одиночестве, но, к сожалению, дела не ждут, - его улыбка стала немного лукавой, что не укрылось ни от Атобе, ни от Ремы. – Надеюсь, я могу доверить его вам? 

У Эчизена чесались руки хорошенько врезать своему «непосредственному начальнику» за все хорошее и этому высокомерному блондину – за все оставшееся. О, он прекрасно знал, что означает этот его взгляд – чуть прищуренный и оттого маняще-загадочный, гипнотизирующий, на несколько полутонов потемневший, словно спешно наступившие сумерки. И он, кажется, до конца своих дней запомнит этот голос: глубокий, завораживающий, с чертовски сексуальной хрипотцой, мгновенно вызывавшей по спине табун встрепенувшихся мурашек. А такой голос и взгляд в сочетании со всем остальным… 

Рема незаметно от других стиснул пальцы в кулак, надеясь вспышкой боли вытеснить из головы все лишние, воистину абсурдные мысли. Этот самовлюбленный богач был не лучше и не хуже остальных его клиентов. Но этот без пяти минут хозяйский взгляд раздражал до жути, так, что успокоившиеся кулаки начинали чесаться с новой силой, а на скулах ходили желваки. 

Красиво очерченные губы проглотили самодовольную ухмылку и только изогнулись в ленивой, снисходительной усмешке.

\- Разумеется, - сказал, словно промурлыкал, и Эчизен едва не подпрыгнул на месте, лишь скрипнул зубами. – Можете отправляться на все четыре стороны, - небрежно взмахнул рукой Атобе. – Мы великолепно справимся без вас и вашей компании. 

Если Нацуки и был задет подобным пренебрежением к своей персоне, то ничем не подал виду, по-прежнему вежливо улыбаясь. 

\- Тогда я вас оставлю, - молвил он и сжал на мгновение руку брюнета в своей руке. – Вверяю Эри вам. 

\- И хоста своего заберите.

\- Аки, - тут же молвил мужчина, и тот, поклонившись Атобе, отошел в сторону. Проходя мимо Ремы, он сунул ему в руку что-то, и брюнет незаметно сжал ладонь, пряча записку от случайных взглядов.

\- Свободны, - коротко обронил блондин. 

Когда двое ушли, желто-зеленые глаза вновь схлестнулись с холодными темно-голубыми, смотревшими пристально, будто насквозь, читая мысли и душу, как раскрытую книгу. 

И Эчизен неожиданно ясно и четко понял, насколько сильно ему не нравится этот взгляд.

\- Присаживайся.


	5. Глава 3

Висевшая над столом тишина ощутимо давила. С тех пор, как они остались вдвоем, а остальные парни из компании, будто бы получив молчаливый приказ, ушли развлекаться, никто из них не проронил ни слова. Изящно-небрежно держа в руке бокал с недопитым шампанским, блондин как-то странно смотрел на него, а Эчизен безуспешно пытался утихомирить свое раздражение, отгородившись от всех за баночкой «Понты». Он только вернулся из Нью-Йорка, устал и жутко хотел спать, но этот чертов старик словно напрочь забыл, что он всего несколько часов назад сошел с трапа и сейчас выглядел не самым лучшим образом.

Юноша мысленно скривился. Нацуки мгновенно менялся, превращаясь из «доброго дяди» в безжалостно-расчетливого начальника, стоило «особо важным людям» появиться на территории его клуба. Можно было подумать, что у них и без того мало клиентов. Одним богачом больше, одним меньше… теперь для «Магнолии» это не играло особой роли, как два года назад, а старик все также стремился собирать за дверьми vip-зала весь бомонд и отчитывал Эчизена за подобные мысли, полные недоумения на грани пренебрежения. «Я, конечно, помню, что сам привел тебя сюда, — частенько выговаривал ему тот, — но порой я искренне не понимаю, как ты до сих пор продержался здесь и пользуешься такой популярностью! Ладно бы, просто сидел за одним столом с клиентами и молчал, так ты ведь еще и рот открываешь…»

Рема незаметно вздохнул. Он не был настолько глуп, чтобы высказывать свои соображения кому-то, кроме Нацуки, да и те были скорее из вредности, нежели отражали его действительное отношение к очередному пополнению «золотого списка» особо важных персон. Ему просто было все равно. А вот злить старика по поводу и без — это стало своеобразным хобби едва ли не с первого дня их знакомства.

«Одним больше, одним меньше, — повторил про себя Эчизен. — Моя работа от этого не меняется. Если старику так важен этот блондин, то он его получит. А я стребую себе еще три выходных. Чтоб не отправлял больше в зал во время отпуска».

Юноша тихонько вздохнул. Теперь, затушив раздражение и невольно расслабившись, он в полной мере прочувствовал отгоняемую до этого времени усталость, а еще какой-то непонятный, холодный, раздражающий дискомфорт. 

Эчизен украдкой оглядел себя, и во взгляде его промелькнула досада. Никогда до этого он не работал в таком виде — простой футболке-поло и шортах, — слишком несерьезном и чересчур открытом для царящей вокруг атмосферы роскоши. И сейчас, без привычной формы, брюнет чувствовал себя уязвимым. Словно именно одежда во всем его образе играла завершающий штрих, позволяя в полной мере преобразиться. Была его оружием, броней и щитом. Знаком отличия во всей этой разномастной толпе, а еще — своеобразным и раскрепощающим, его собственным гарантом неприкосновенности.

«Черт тебя дери, старик, гребаный работорговец! — разозлился Рема, ненавидевший чувствовать себя уязвимым. — Хоть бы переодеться дал во что!..»

— Прелестный спутник, значит, — юноша невольно вздрогнул и тут же отругал себя. Подняв деланно заинтересованный взгляд на блондина, он поймал себя на мысли, что сейчас врежет этому самовлюбленному богачу, лишь бы не иметь счастья лицезреть эту его насмешливую улыбку и высокомерный взгляд. — С тем, что прелестный, я, так и быть, еще соглашусь. И на этом твои достоинства, надо понимать, заканчиваются? Неудивительно, что твоя предыдущая компания так легко от тебя избавилась. Только и можешь, что глазками сверкать? Или, наконец, соизволишь открыть этот симпатичный рот и скажешь что-нибудь? Или… — по красиво очерченным губам пробежала откровенно издевательская усмешка, темно-голубые глаза загадочно сузились, — он предназначен не для того, чтобы поддерживать разговор?

Эчизен просто застыл. Каких-то несколько мгновений на дне кошачьих глаз плескался шок, а потом его затопила стремительная, бессильная ярость, мгновенно превратив желто-зеленый цвет в горячее расплавленное золото, что дотронешься — обожжешься.

«Я его сейчас убью! — чуть не вскочив с места, разъярился брюнет. — Убью и отрицать не буду! Ублюдок! Да как ты… оскорбил, унизил, еще и растоптать вздумал! Блять… Нацуки… и вот такую сволочь ты хочешь в наш клуб?! Только через мой труп!»

Сон как ветром сдуло. Все нутро сдавило клокочущей яростью, сжав, словно в железных объятиях. 

Тряхнув волосами, так что длинная челка на мгновение прикрыла глаза, давая ровно пару секунд на то, чтобы вернуть им бесстрастное выражение, Эчизен вновь посмотрел на блондина и деланно вежливо улыбнулся, как подобает хосту. В этот самый миг он проклинал и работу, и старика, и клуб, но сильнее всего — заносчивого богача напротив.

— А вы удивительно поспешны на всякого рода выводы, — с иронией прохладно заметил он. — Я не слишком разговорчив в новой компании. Если вам, конечно, есть какое-то дело до этого.

Атобе усмехнулся, как-то странно взглянув на юношу, и поднес бокал с шампанским к губам, делая небольшой глоток.

— О, так этот рот все-таки умеет говорить, да еще и так вежливо? Какая приятная неожиданность. Значит, мне все же не суждено умереть от скуки в остаток вечера.

«Да что он прицепился к моему рту!» — тихо бесился Рема, незаметно сжимая пальцы в кулаки и продолжая смотреть на «клиента» с все той же холодной вежливостью. 

— Раз уж ты заговорил, — снисходительно продолжил тот, — может, соизволишь заказать что-нибудь? И не беспокойся, я угощаю.

«А кто еще, — мысленно огрызнулся брюнет и злорадно подумал: — Ты за это мне еще и деньги заплатишь. И я тебе такой счет выставлю, что ноги твоей здесь больше не будет».

Эчизен слегка наклонил голову на бок, на этот раз адресовав «клиенту» рабочую очаровательную улыбку.

— А вы щедрой души человек… — он невольно замялся, не в силах выдавить из себя «господин».

— Можешь обращаться ко мне Атобе-сан, — милостиво разрешил блондин.

— Атобе-сан, — с едва заметным облегчением выдохнул брюнет. Звать этого ублюдка господином было бы просто унизительно.

Воспользовавшись паузой, юноша отвернулся от гостя, привычно взмахнул рукой и звонко щелкнул пальцами. За спиной раздался тихий, отчего-то довольный смешок, но Эчизен мысленно послал его ко всем чертям, сделав вид, что не услышал. 

Не прошло и минуты, как к ним подошел официант и с вежливой улыбкой обратился:

— Господин что-нибудь желает?

Рема мысленно поморщился. «Яду господину, тройную порцию, со вкусом его собственного эго, чтобы не заметил». Незаметно вздохнул и, напустив на себя озадаченный вид, бросил взгляд на Атобе.

— Вы позволите?..

Тот лишь царственно взмахнул рукой.

— Все, что твоя душа пожелает. 

Проглотив смешок, Эчизен серьезно кивнул и обернулся к Рику. Убедившись, что тот внимательно слушает, он даже усмехнулся. Лучше бы напарник записывал.

Взяв протянутое меню, он тут же вручил его обратно со словами:

— Две порции крокетов из сыра, тостов с рокфором, канапе с шампиньонами и лукового супа. Фрикасе по-парижски, рагу из трески, мидии с соусом венсан… — Рема едва сдержал смех, заметив, как нервно дернулся у юноши глаз, и невозмутимо продолжил: — …бананы в шоколаде, лимонный торт и суфле из манго. К рыбе и мидиям бутылку белого французского вина «Vaudesir» 2007 года, на десерт — кофе по-венски и чай с мятой. Вино можно принести сразу же вместе с закусками. 

Рема не сдержал самодовольной улыбки и проигнорировал тяжелый взгляд официанта. Тот, однако, ничем не выдав собственных мыслей, как ни в чем не бывало улыбнулся.

— Сегодня предпочитаете исключительно французскую кухню? Прекрасный выбор! Ваш заказ будет исполнен в самое ближайшее время.

— Благодарю, — ухмыльнулся брюнет и, дождавшись, когда Рику исчезнет, и насилу спрятав усмешку, обернулся к Атобе.

Вопреки всему, тот окинул его неожиданно заинтересованным взглядом.

— И в тебя все это влезет, малыш?

«Точно убью», — вежливо улыбаясь, поклялся тот.

— Мне будет неловко ужинать в одиночестве, — виновато пожав плечами, тихо произнес он, — и я осмелился сделать заказ на двоих. Не возражаете?

Блондин вдруг усмехнулся и посмотрел на него с каким-то непонятным… показавшимся на мгновение довольным выражением.

— Не возражаю. Твой выбор нравится мне гораздо больше того, что раньше было на этом столе. И кто бы мог подумать, что у тебя есть вкус? 

— Рад угодить. — «У меня уже челюсть сводит, черт тебя подери».

Небрежно поигрывая бокалом в руке, Атобе лениво поинтересовался:

— Ты что, выучил здешнее меню наизусть? — светлые брови надменно изогнулись. — Или там и учить нечего? В таком случае я не удивлен.

Эчизен не смог удержать эмоции при себе и посмотрел на парня мрачным тяжелым взглядом. Этьен был старым другом Нацуки и прекрасным шеф-поваром, взявшим под свой строгий контроль кухню «Магнолии» с самого ее основания. Царь и бог на своей территории, именно он учил Рему премудростям работы официантом и барменом, показывал, как правильно сервировать стол и пользоваться приборами, заставлял зубрить десятки рецептов и в считанные мгновения смешивать коктейли. А еще он понемногу учил его французскому, делился веселыми историями из своей юности, вместе с ним готовил простые, совершенно бесхитростные и умопомрачительные на вкус, блюда из самых разных кухонь мира, больше всего внимания уделяя родной французской кухне. Отчего-то шеф-повар был твердо уверен, что темноволосый хост с кошачьими глазами еще посетит и Францию, и Париж, и обязательно восхитится проникновенной атмосферой старинных городов.

Вспоминая, сколько дней и ночей, с какой любовью и гордостью тот составлял меню для «Магнолии», с твердым намерением создать неповторимый шедевр богатства и вкуса, Эчизен не собирался прощать брошенное в Этьена и его старания пренебрежение.

Он и не заметил, как стиснул зубы, так что на высоких скулах заиграли желваки.

— А вы и мысли не допускаете, что все может быть совершенно наоборот? — холодно процедил брюнет и сделал глоток виноградной «Понты». — И кухня здесь настолько хороша, что ее просто невозможно забыть?

— Вот как? — Атобе ухмыльнулся. — Боюсь тебя разочаровать, но до сих пор я не увидел ничего особенного. Что за нелепое восхищение? Все как везде. Поверь моему опыту.

— Нет, спасибо. Обойдусь своим собственным.

— Очень сомневаюсь, что он у тебя хотя бы на сотую часть равен моему.

— А не слишком ли самоуверенно?

— Хочешь убедиться насколько? — ухмыльнулся блондин, заинтересованно наклонив голову на бок.

Юноша прищурился.

— Мы точно сейчас об опыте говорим?

— А тебе хотелось бы что-то другое?

— О ресторанном опыте?

— Естественно, глупый ребенок. Но если ты претендуешь на что-то еще… — Атобе многозначительно усмехнулся, — ты только скажи, — он откинулся назад, одну руку небрежно закинув на спинку дивана, а второй, держа бокал с шампанским, нарочито неспешно обведя вдоль торса сверху вниз, демонстрируя себя. — На сегодня… я весь в твоем распоряжении, — бархатно, с завлекающей хрипотцой произнес блондин, не сводя с юноши пристального, загадочно прищуренного взгляда, а красиво очерченные губы изогнулись в предвкушающей ухмылке.

«Боюсь не удержаться от соблазна, — раздраженно сузил глаза Эчизен, — и таки сбросить тебя в Токийский залив!» Пальцы машинально впились в жестяную баночку «Понты», оставляя на поверхности характерные вмятины, но юноша ничего этого не замечал, смотря на собеседника тяжелым взглядом исподлобья.

Но тут Рема вдруг удивленно моргнул, вмиг растеряв весь свой мрачный вид. Что ему там Атобе сказал? Глупый ребенок? Претендуешь?.. О чем это он вообще? И если первое заставляло мгновенно насторожиться, приготовившись в любой момент ожидать нападения, то второе просто сбивало с толку. 

Раздражение неожиданно схлынуло, оставив после себя чувство легкого недоумения. Эчизен озадаченно нахмурился и как-то странно посмотрел на блондина. С несколько секунд он не отрывал от него пристального взгляда, что-то выискивая в темно-голубых глазах и тонких чертах лица, о чем-то усиленно размышлял, прокручивая различные варианты, а потом в кошачьих глазах блеснула внезапная догадка. Юноша моргнул и слегка наклонил голову на бок, по-прежнему не отрывая сосредоточенного взгляда от блондина, но смотрел будто бы сквозь него, тщательно обдумывая неожиданно пришедшую в голову мысль. Он словно заново вспоминал сегодняшний вечер, сопоставлял отдельные моменты между собой и складывал их в общую картину, и в золотистых глазах постепенно все глубже оседало понимание сложившейся ситуации. 

И совершенно неожиданно брюнет вдруг ухмыльнулся. Он устремил на Атобе прямой, открытый взгляд, а на дне его глаз плескались, золотисто сияя, веселые, лукавые смешинки. И вообще весь его вид, совсем недавно источавший крайнее раздражение, сейчас был невероятно довольным. 

Атобе внезапно подумал, что этот юноша точно представитель кошачьих, совершенно непонятным образом забредший к людям. Он долго, внимательно смотрел на него, не отрывая взгляда, не понимая, что послужило причиной для резкой перемены настроения, но результатом был доволен. Еще минуту назад брюнет отгораживался ото всех и от него в особенности невидимой стеной, возведенной из кирпичей холодной вежливости и безразличия, незаметной, едва ощутимой, но Атобе чувствовал тонкую грань. Он сам постоянно очерчивал свое личное пространство, не подпуская кого-либо непозволительно близко — что физически, что душевно. И если ради первого он еще мог поступиться, снизойдя до очередной пассии и кратковременных отношений, будь то с парнем или девушкой, то в душу не позволял лезть никому.

Перехватив скользящий по нему внимательный, изучающий взгляд, Атобе ухмыльнулся.

— Нравится, что ты видишь?

Эчизен слегка наклонил голову на бок и коротко усмехнулся. 

— Нет.

— Нет?

— Не-а.

— И что же тебя не устраивает? — недовольно хмыкнул блондин, задетый пренебрежением в голосе парня и явно не тем ответом, что намеревался услышать. — Всех остальных все более чем устраивало, и у них определенно был отличный вкус.

— Сомневаюсь.

— Что ты сказал? — угрожающе сощурился Атобе.

— Что слышал, — фыркнул Рема. — Нет, серьезно. Отличный вкус? В каком месте? Они, наверное, сами их никогда не носили, а тебе просто удачно запудрили мозги. Сочувствую.

Атобе открыл рот и закрыл, совершенно сбитый с толку. 

— Что? — только и спросил он, непонимающе смотря на юношу. Он даже пропустил мимо ушей неподобающее обращение.

Эчизен покачал головой, недовольно поцокав языком.

— Я говорю, — терпеливо произнес он и кивнул на блондина, — чем тут восхищаться? — Атобе поперхнулся. — Выглядит совершенно отвратительно. Ни простоты, ни вкуса. А как на ощупь? Нет, наверняка приятная, но холодная ведь — жуть! И скользкая. Как змея, — Рема задумался. — Хм, да. Точно, именно как змея.

— Ты… — Атобе шумно втянул воздух, — о рубашке?!

— А о чем же еще? — удивился парень. — Разве ты не о ней меня спрашивал?

— Нет, — сухо отрезал тот, оскорбленный до глубины души. Его шелковая, дизайнерская, королевского пурпурного цвета рубашка отвечала самым последним веяниям моды! Атобе не носил ничего, что не отвечало бы его требовательному вкусу и не являло собой уникальный образец высочайшего качества. А тут… он цыкнул недовольно. — Значит, не нравится? — неожиданно спокойно поинтересовался он.

— Совершенно.

— Хочешь снять? — Атобе небрежно преподнес бокал к губам и, делая небольшой глоток шампанского, пристально посмотрел на мгновенно замершего брюнета. 

Намек был более чем прозрачным. 

Эчизен, отмерев, ухмыльнулся и тоже преподнес к губам баночку «Понты», отвечая блондину открытым, насмешливым взглядом.

— Порвать, — легко уточнил он и ехидно сощурился, усмехнувшись. — В клочья. Так, чтобы ничего не осталось. От таких вещей надо избавлять мир сразу же.

Атобе прищурился.

— Что будет весьма проблематично — в твоих руках окажется чистый шелк.

— Никто и не говорил, что будет легко. Придется воспользоваться ножницами.

— И кто же тебе их даст, интересно?

— Может быть, ты?

— С какой это еще стати?

— А ты сам разве не этого хочешь?

— Позволить изрезать любимую рубашку? Очевидно же, что нет. Тем более ты можешь случайно задеть и меня.

— О, — Эчизен ухмыльнулся, — я буду очень, очень аккуратен.

Атобе пристально посмотрел на него.

— Я тоже.

На несколько коротких мгновений за столом воцарилась волнующая тишина, а двое не сводили друг с друга внимательных глаз.

— И никаких следов, — вдруг добавил брюнет.

Атобе скользнул взглядом по обнаженной шее и соблазнительно выглядывающей в вороте футболке-поло ямке между ключицами и кивнул.

— Никаких следов.

В этот момент к их столу подошел Рику, неся два подноса с закусками, бокалами и бутылкой вина. 

— Ваш заказ… — с улыбкой произнес он и удивленно замолчал, когда Эчизен вдруг поднялся из-за стола.

— Буду ждать внизу у главного входа, — не обратив на официанта никакого внимания, молвил тот и, развернувшись, ушел, не оглядываясь.

В глазах Рику едва уловимо промелькнуло непонимание, сменившееся глухим раздражением и также незаметно скрывшееся за стеной невозмутимости. Чуть опустившиеся уголки губ вновь приподнялись в вежливой улыбке.

— Ваш заказ, господин.

Доставая телефон, Атобе небрежно кивнул, не утруждая себя ответом. Он уже набрал нужный номер и нетерпеливо постукивал по столу, дожидаясь, когда на том конце поднимут трубку.

— Да?

— Я ухожу, присмотри тут за всеми.

— Что? Уже?

— Я получил, что хотел, — не удержавшись, тихо усмехнулся Атобе. — Не вижу смысла тратить и дальше здесь свое время.

— Но…

— Развлекайтесь. И пусть потом пришлют счет на мое имя.

— Ладно, как скажешь, — Ошитари вздохнул. — И не попрощаешься ни с кем?

— Так уж и быть, можете собраться у выхода и всем составом проводить меня. Но лучше не стоит. Считай, что я со всеми попрощался через тебя. Передашь остальным.

— Мне кажется или ты торопишься куда-то?

— Да, поэтому будь так добр, не задерживай меня.

— Ладно-ладно, — друг тихо усмехнулся. — Хорошего вечера.

— Прекрасного, Ошитари. Просто прекрасного, — ухмыляясь, поправил его Атобе и отключился, тут же быстрым набором набирая следующего человека. Ему ответили сразу же после первого гудка, и блондин приказал: — Подъезжай к главному входу. Я выхожу.

Тем же путем метрдотель проводил Атобе обратно.

— Двери нашего клуба всегда открыты для вас, — вежливо поклонившись, с очаровательной улыбкой молвили ему, на что блондин только хмыкнул и снисходительно кивнул.

С тихим шелестом автоматические двери разъехались в стороны, и Атобе ступил на выложенное плиткой крыльцо. На подъездной дорожке почти бесшумно урчал двигателем черный, блестящий в свете фонарей лимузин, уже дожидаясь своего хозяина, и тут же появился шофер, быстрым, отточенным движением открывая блондину дверцу.

Но взгляд темно-голубых глаз был направлен на одинокую гибкую фигурку темноволосого юноши. Тот стоял к нему спиной, засунув руки в карманы шорт, на плече его висела спортивная сумка, а волосы вновь скрывала белоснежная кепка. Слегка закинув голову назад, парень бесцельно смотрел вверх, на кусочек затянутого облаками неба, что едва виднелся между затянувшими небосвод высотками. Он не обращал никакого внимания ни на остановившийся подле него лимузин, ни на стоявшего совсем рядом шофера, ни на прожигавший спину взгляд. Казалось, он был совершенно расслаблен и даже успел заскучать.

Атобе хмыкнул, пряча норовившую расползтись по губам довольную ухмылку, и решительным шагом спустился по широким ступенькам вниз. В несколько секунд он оказался рядом с брюнетом, и тот не пошевелился даже тогда, когда Атобе по-хозяйски положил свою руку ему на плечо.

— Забирайся, — наклонившись ниже, с тихим смешком выдохнул хетеец, теплым дыханием касаясь чужого виска.

— И почему я не удивлен, — хмыкнул Рема, но лезть внутрь не спешил.

— Что такое? — несильно сжав его плечо, чисто из вежливости спросил блондин и коротко усмехнулся. — Или не нравится?

Эчизен промолчал. Его нарочито бесстрастный взгляд обвел дорогой автомобиль, не останавливаясь на чем-либо, и снова, по второму кругу.

— Я… не очень люблю их, — весьма неохотно признался он.

— Что? — удивился Атобе. — Не любишь лимузины?

— Нет… вообще. Автомобили.

— Амаксофобия? — неожиданно мягко спросил богач.

— Не то, чтобы… — Рема недоговорил, замолчав, и недовольно нахмурился. Он не любил распространяться на эту тему и уж тем более не собирался трепаться о ней с надменным блондином. Пусть думает, что хочет.

К его виску вдруг прикоснулись чужие губы, а кожу обдало теплой волной:

— Не волнуйся, — прошептал Атобе, легко соскальзывая с плеча юноши и опуская руку тому на талию, уверенно привлекая к себе. — Я помогу. Залезай.

Эчизен бросил на него через плечо скептический взгляд и с вызовом ухмыльнулся. Независимо передернув плечами, он выскользнул из полуобъятий и, перебарывая собственные неприятно скребущие чувства, решительно забрался в салон. 

Проследив за ним взглядом, Атобе довольно хмыкнул и посмотрел на шофера, стоявшего рядом с бесстрастным выражением лица.

— В «Империал», — тихо приказал он.

— Есть, сэр, — также тихо ответил тот и с тихим, почти беззвучным, характерным хлопком закрыл за хозяином дверцу.

Эчизену было не по себе. Сцепив руки в замок, он положил их на колени и с удивительно сосредоточенным выражением лица смотрел за тонированное стекло. Они выехали за ворота клуба, тут же влившись в непрерывный поток машин, и сейчас ехали по широкой магистрали, стремительно оставляя позади неоновые вывески клубов, череду ресторанов и дорогих магазинов. Было уже довольно поздно, и опустившуюся на город ночь рассеивал яркий свет уличных фонарей. Но юноша не замечал ничего, отрешенным взглядом наблюдая за мелькающими там, за стеклом, слившимися воедино красками ночного города.

Он вздрогнул, когда на переплетенные, побледневшие от напряжения пальцы опустилась чужая ладонь, и обернулся, встречаясь взглядом с внимательно смотревшими на него темно-голубыми, казавшимися гораздо темнее, чем в клубе, глазами.

— Что… 

Не успел он спросить, как свободной рукой Атобе снял с него кепку, отбросив куда-то в сторону, ласково провел по его щеке, обнял за шею и, решительно притянув к себе, властно поцеловал. Рема машинально дернулся назад, но его только сильнее придавили к горячему телу, жадно вгрызаясь в желанные губы. Убрав ладонь с его сцепленных рук, Атобе обнял брюнета за талию и еще ближе привлек к себе. 

Не заметив, как расцепил переплетенные пальцы и вскинул руки вверх, Эчизен уперся ладонями в сильную грудь и застыл, не зная, хочет он оттолкнуть его или… 

Пальцы вцепились в лацканы пиджака, и Рема сам подался вперед, прильнув к чужому горячему телу, чей жар ощущался даже сквозь одежду. Атобе ухмыльнулся сквозь поцелуй, рука, обнимавшая брюнета за талию, скользнула ниже, пока не легла на бедро. Хетеец решительно потянул юношу на себя, заставляя того приподняться и устроиться у него на коленях. 

Эчизен не возражал, легко оседлав блондина, так было гораздо удобнее, и теперь он оказался даже на пару сантиметров выше. Прижавшись вплотную, он обвил Атобе руками за шею и на несколько мгновений разорвал поцелуй, жадно глотая воздух. Легкие горели, как и губы, краем сознания Рема ощущал, как властные руки самозабвенно изучают его тело, скользят по спине, уверенно сжимают ягодицы, весьма красноречиво прижимая его к чужой возбужденной плоти, четко ощущавшейся сквозь натянувшуюся ткань брюк. Не удержавшись, брюнет игриво потерся пахом о твердый бугор и самодовольно ухмыльнулся, услышав сорвавшееся с губ сдавленное шипение.

— Не доводи меня… — жарко прошептал Атобе и больно прикусил мочку уха, заставляя Эчизена невольно поморщиться. — Иначе разложу прямо здесь.

Они слились в очередном поцелуе, жадно терзая губы друг друга, сплетаясь языками. Атобе едва удержался от полного удовольствия стона, когда впервые коснулся чужого языка, на кончике которого все еще держался вкус винограда. Брюнет словно весь целиком пропитался этим насыщенным, одуряющим вкусом и запахом, напоминая собой великолепное, дорогое выдержанное вино. И Атобе пил его, чувствуя, что совершенно пьянеет и не в силах остановиться, удержаться от соблазна напиться им вдоволь, пропитаться его запахом и вкусом, навсегда запечатлеть этот потрясающий букет и привнести в него свою собственную нотку.

— Куда мы едем? — возбужденным хриплым шепотом спросил Рема, тяжело дыша. В полутьме салона Атобе видел, как блестят его глаза, в отсветах мелькающих за окном уличных фонарей отливая расплавленным золотом.

Кейго не хотелось разговаривать совершенно. Он потянулся за очередным поцелуем, но брюнет ловко увильнул, поцеловав его в подбородок.

— В отель, — хрипло прошептал блондин. — «Империал».

Широко известный, баснословно дорогой, пятизвездочный отель, принимающий в своих стенах исключительно сильных мира сего. 

Ни больше, ни меньше. Что и следовало ожидать.

— Не хочу в отель, — прошептал Рема, дорожкой легких, почти невесомых поцелуев поднимаясь по линии высоких скул и целуя соблазнительную родинку, о которой совсем недавно грезил Аки. 

Атобе прижал юношу к себе, крепко обняв гибкий стан, словно опасаясь, что тот в любой момент выскользнет из его объятий.

— А куда ты хочешь? — наслаждаясь такими невинными ласками, прикрыв глаза, прошептал он.

— Поехали ко мне?

Атобе распахнул глаза и встретился с серьезными, возбужденно блестевшими кошачьими глазами. Зачарованный этой красотой, он приподнял руку и нежно провел тыльной стороной ладони по удивительно нежной коже юноши, взял его за руку и удивительно чувственно коснулся губами раскрытой ладони, внимательно смотря Эчизену прямо в глаза и наблюдая за его реакцией. По губам юноши скользнула слабая, чуть заметная улыбка.

— Говори адрес.

* * *

Едва удерживая съехавшую с плеча на локоть сумку, Эчизен наугад пытался попасть в замочную скважину, водя рукой за спиной. Прижатый к двери, он жадно отвечал на поцелуи, второй рукой держась за вытянутую из брюк рубашку Атобе и совершенно потерявшись в эмоциях. 

Наконец, ключ скользнул внутрь, повернулся, раздался характерный щелчок, и двое ввалились в темную квартиру, резко захлопывая за собой дверь. Сумка полетела на пол, как и ключи, пиджак приземлился на маленький диванчик в прихожей. Туда же полетел галстук, поло и рубашка. Шелковая, она бесшумно соскользнула на пол, оседая ворохом поверх спешно сброшенной обуви.

Пересчитывая все углы в этом доме, они добрались до самой дальней комнаты, ни на мгновение не отлипая друг от друга. Эчизен словно горел изнутри, рискуя в любой момент обернуться пеплом, воздуха в легких не хватало. С трудом отрываясь от ненасытных губ, он жадно хватал ртом воздух, и тут же его целовали вновь. Сильные руки уверенно сжимали в крепких объятиях, от жара чужого тела по голой коже табунами туда-сюда бегали мурашки.

Они очутились в спальне, и Рема тихо удивленно вскрикнул, когда его одним рывком подхватили на руки, а через несколько размашистых шагов аккуратно опустили на заправленную постель, тут же, словно извиняясь, даруя нежный поцелуй.

Чувствуя, как чужие руки скользят по его телу, уверенно сжимая бока, как спускаются ниже, берясь за молнию джинсовых шорт, Эчизен с трудом выскользнул из объятий. Перекатившись на бок, он вскочил на ноги и тут же, предупреждающе вскинув руки, даже в темноте видя, как угрожающе нахмурился Атобе, тяжело дыша, хрипло прошептал:

— Я в душ! 

— Потом, — непререкаемым тоном заявил блондин и решительно потянулся за ним, намереваясь утащить обратно на кровать.

— Нет-нет, — Рема тихонько рассмеялся, качая головой. — Это обязательно. Я быстро.

— Тогда пошли вместе.

— О, нет, я представляю, чем это закончится!

— И правильно делаешь, — коварно усмехнулся Атобе, с грацией хищника поднимаясь с постели и направляясь к юноше, на ходу расстегивая пуговицу и молнию брюк.

— Ну уж нет, — усмехнувшись, решительно заявил Эчизен, отступая назад. — Я не буду заниматься этим в душе.

— Мы можем не доходить до конца, — легко согласился с ним блондин. — Я просто тебя подготовлю.

— Я сам себя подготовлю.

Атобе угрожающе сощурился.

— Эри… — со свистом выдохнул он, впервые за весь вечер обратившись к брюнету представленным именем.

Юноша вздрогнул. Слетевший с чужих губ псевдоним лишь подстегнул его, и он неожиданно шустро подорвался с места, не забыв издевательски ухмыльнуться блондину напоследок, после чего скрылся в ванной, громко хлопнув дверью за собой.

— Я быстро! — в ответ на тихое рычание раздался по ту сторону смеющийся голос. — Пять минут. Поищи пока все, что нужно, в тумбочке. Первый или второй ящик, я уже не помню… — голос постепенно затих, и вместо него зашумела вода.

Глубоко вдохнув, Атобе не стал задумываться, откуда у его полудикого, но такого страстного котенка в тумбочке может быть все необходимое. В комнате было темно, и ему пришлось в тусклом свете, доносившемся из окна, возвращаться к постели, после чего уже на ощупь искать тумбочку. Раскрыв первый ящик, он запустил руку внутрь и нащупал хрустящие маленькие квадратные пакетики. Невольно нахмурившись, он достал сразу несколько, небрежно бросив на кровать, и снова пошарил рукой в ящике, пока не натолкнулся на несколько флакончиков. 

Атобе вытащил их все, сколько получилось захватить одной рукой, и по очереди раскрыл, принюхиваясь и по запаху определяя то, что нужно. В ванной по-прежнему шумела вода, а он, приготовив все, что нужно, не мог понять, что чувствует. В любой другой ситуации такая предусмотрительность случайного любовника его, несомненно, порадовала бы. Но сейчас он не знал, приятно ли удивлен подобной «заботе». 

Или все же не очень.

* * *

Прошло уже гораздо больше пяти минут, но Атобе терпеливо ждал. Он представлял, как разложит это гибкое, невероятно чувственное и отзывчивое тело, как будет целовать каждый участок нежной соблазнительной кожи, оставляя собственнические метки и засосы, поутру расцветающие прекрасными цветками. И плевать, что они договорились «никаких следов». Он хотел, чтобы это тело принадлежало ему. Будь его воля, он бы на нем и клеймо поставил, чтобы никто не смел даже смотреть в его сторону, не то, что трогать. А стоило подумать о предусмотрительно оставленных в ящике тумбочки вещах, как его мгновенно охватывала неожиданная, столь сильная, дикая ярость, в природе отношений имеющая совершенно иное название. Но Атобе не собирался признавать это. 

Ведь короли не ревнуют. 

Короли отсекают неугодным головы, всем, кто посмел потянуться к тому, что по праву принадлежит лишь им.

Глубоко вдохнув, блондин сел на постели, опустив ноги на пол, и услышал, как в ванной перестала шуметь вода. Во всей квартире воцарилась волнующая, предвкушающая дальнейшие события тишина, и Атобе поднял голову, выжидающе уставившись на закрытую дверь.

Несколько минут протекли, словно вечность. Наконец, в ванной щелкнули выключателем, вероятно, выключая свет. Атобе тихо усмехнулся, уже рисуя в воображении следующие картины и неотрывно смотря на дверь.

Тихо щелкнул замок, и белоснежная дверь, видневшаяся в тусклом, ставшем еще бледнее и бесполезнее, свете с улицы, слегка приоткрылась. Атобе и не заметил, как задержал дыхание. Хотелось подняться, преодолеть разделявшее расстояние, распахнуть настежь дверь и утащить брюнета обратно на постель, до самого утра не выпуская из своих объятий. Но он сидел, не двигаясь с места. Темно-голубые, потемневшие до глубокой, почти черной синевы, глаза жадно смотрели, как в приоткрывшемся проеме появляется облаченная в одно полотенце стройная фигура. Переждав краткое мгновение, делает шаг вперед. Затем еще один. Плавно и совершенно бесшумно, соблазняя одной своей кошачьей грацией. 

Развязанное полотенце скользнуло вниз по ногам, собирая с кожи оставшиеся капельки воды, и осталось лежать бесформенной грудой на полу.

— Иди сюда, — прохрипел Атобе, протягивая вперед руку. — Сейчас же.

В ответ раздался лишь короткий, едва уловимый смешок, но уже через несколько секунд блондин ощутил, как юноша, приблизившись к нему вплотную, смело вложил свою ладонь в протянутую руку.

И был тут же опрокинут на постель.


	6. Глава 4

Тихонько насвистывая приевшийся еще в Штатах популярный попсовый мотивчик, Рема легко спрыгнул на платформу и огляделся. Вместе с ним из поезда вышли еще несколько человек: типичный офисный служащий, допоздна засидевшийся на работе и чудом успевший на последний поезд, а из соседнего вагона — молодая девушка и группа ребят. Парни о чем-то жарко спорили, размахивая руками, громко смеялись, пошатывались, с трудом удерживаясь на ногах, и с веселым улюлюканьем проводили торопливо цокающую каблучками девушку. Той явно было не по себе, и она, прижимая к груди сумочку, спешила убраться подальше от станции в целом и выпивших ребят в частности. 

Поправив на плече съехавшую сумку, Эчизен проводил взглядом скрывшуюся в переходе девушку, огляделся на парней, все еще топтавшихся возле поезда и, похоже, никуда не торопившихся, и направился в сторону подземного перехода, на ходу вытаскивая наушники и выключая плеер. Этот спальный район и в дневное время был не самым спокойным, а ночью и подавно стоило держать ухо востро, прислушиваясь к малейшему шороху.

Возле станции работал круглосуточный магазин, и, проходя мимо, Рема вовремя вспомнил, что дома у него ничего нет, кроме лотка пожухлой зелени в холодильнике и куска застарелого сыра, на который даже изголодавшиеся мыши не позарились бы.

«И я так и не поел в «Магнолии», — мысленно проворчал юноша. — Чертов Атобе-как-его-там. Надо было сначала поесть…»

Но стоило вспомнить об излишне самоуверенном блондине, как настроение снова приподнялось, а по губам сама собой заскользила довольная ухмылка. Вечер, начавшийся столь печально, закончился лучше некуда, и Рема ни о чем нисколько не жалел. Вот только Нацуки, пожалуй, не стоило знать все подробности, иначе скандала не избежать, да и пары воспитательных оплеух, возможно, тоже.

Двери за его спиной с тихим шелестом закрылись, и брюнет, машинально сжав в руке пакет с продуктами, двинулся вверх по улице. Дорога до дома занимала минут десять-пятнадцать — тот находился всего в двух кварталах от станции. В памяти тем временем всплыл еще один веселый мотивчик, и Рема начал тихо-тихо бормотать его себе под нос, не забывая боковым зрением сканировать улицу и темные переулки. Он не расслаблялся всю дорогу до дома, помня обо всех «несчастных» случаях, но знакомый темно-фиолетовый, почти черный Lexus кроссовер, припаркованный в тени жилого дома по другую сторону улицы, из виду упустил.

Почтовый ящик радовал обилием счетов, и Рема недовольно скривился. Видимо, под «полной финансовой независимостью» старик подразумевал и это тоже, и теперь ему придется заботиться обо всем — в буквальном смысле обо всем — самостоятельно, не полагаясь на «дядюшку», его бухгалтера или кого бы то ни было еще. Впрочем, это скорее радовало, чем угнетало. Сколько бы ни проходило времени, а Рема все равно чувствовал себя неуютно, оставаясь обязанным Нацуки, и в этом плане старик сделал ему воистину щедрый подарок. Долг брата наконец-то прощен, а у него появилась работа. Теперь он сможет сам оплачивать продукты, одежду, квартиру, аренду, а там, возможно, и школу — и вот тогда почувствует себя свободным.

Рема почти взбежал по лестнице на третий этаж, на ходу внимательно просматривая счета и мысленно прикидывая, сколько у него осталось от самостоятельно накопленных «отпускных». По всему выходило, что ему едва-едва хватает все это оплатить, но тогда в холодильнике у него последняя мышь повесится. А еще нужно запастись кормом и наполнителем, что были не из дешевых… А еще обновить гардероб — клиенты наверняка захотят увидеть его после длительного перерыва в новых шмотках и не дай бог решат купить их ему самостоятельно. Забот набегало немало, но Эчизен только усмехнулся, чувствуя накатившее воодушевление. Раньше обо всем беспокоился Нацуки или его бухгалтер, и Реме оставалось только зубами скрипеть, ощущая себя содержанкой какой-то, а теперь ему нужно было самому научиться сводить концы с концами. И ему хотелось этого. Кажется, давно он не чувствовал такого азарта, и подушечки пальцев закололо от возбуждения.

Эчизен не ощущал какого-либо подвоха ровно до тех пор, пока, наконец, не обратил внимания, что вставленный в замочную скважину ключ отказывается поворачиваться. «Заело?» — нахмурился он, а потом заметил слабую полоску света под дверью. Взгляд метнулся с пола на старенькие, висевшие в коридоре часы. «Гости в половину третьего ночи? Занятно».

Толкнув дверь, юноша переступил порог, закрыл за собой, пока не щелкнул тихо замок, скинул обувь, сумку и пакет с продуктами на пол и направился вглубь небольшой квартирки, по пути размышляя, кого принесла нелегкая. Дубликаты ключей были у соседа, охранника из клуба, периодически завозившего ему продукты, бухгалтера, иногда занимавшегося тем же самым, а заодно прихватывавшего из ящика счета, и, само собой, у старика. У того вообще были запасные ключи от всех квартир здесь — как-никак, сам же выкупил этот «старый многоквартирный домишко» для своих работников и в какой-то мере нес за всех ответственность. По крайней мере, так думал он сам. А дом, в действительности, не был таким уж старым, да и выглядел вполне прилично. Ровные стены, свежая краска, прочные ступеньки и лестницы, чистенький подъезд. Типичный жилой дом с одинаковой планировкой во всех квартирах: крохотная прихожая, узкий коридор, две небольшие комнаты, маленькая ванная, кухня. В большинстве своем даже отделка внутри была однотипной, и мебель располагалась на тех же местах. Но после долгих часов работы измотанным хостам и не нужно было ничего, кроме как рухнуть на футон и проспать с утра до самого вечера.

— Вернулся.

Эчизен невольно вздрогнул, едва шагнул в комнату, служившую ему гостиной, и настороженно посмотрел на старика. Тот стоял у приоткрытого окна, убрав руки в карманы брюк — рукава рубашки были закатаны до локтей, а пиджак аккуратно висел на стуле. Но, несмотря на кажущуюся расслабленность, от мужчины веяло холодом, а его сухой тон неприятно резанул слух. И взгляд темно-карих глаз парню совсем не нравился. 

Смотря на мужчину, Рема зябко поежился. «Узнал? Так быстро?!»

— Я пытался дозвониться до тебя, но ты все время был вне зоны доступа. Думал, случилось что. Мне передали, что из клуба ты уехал не один, а вместе с Атобе-саном, — Нацуки медленно окинул юношу цепким взглядом и, пройдясь снизу вверх, встретился с настороженным взглядом. Сузив глаза, сухо спросил: — И как? Хорошо повеселился?

— Нормально, — уклончиво отозвался тот, пока еще не слишком понимая, что происходит.

Владелец клуба недоверчиво вскинул бровь, а потом хмыкнул. Линия сжавшихся губ стала будто бы жестче.

— Отлично. Тогда раздевайся.

Рема изумленно вытаращился.

— Что?

— Я неясно выразился? Раздевайся, — холодно приказал Нацуки. — Я должен оценить ущерб.

И тут Эчизен завис. Медленно, но ситуация начинала проясняться, и он не удержался от смешка, вызвав еще один колючий взгляд старика в свой адрес. Плечи опустились, пальцы, вцепившиеся было в поло, разжались. Полностью расслабившись, Рема весело хмыкнул.

— В этом нет необходимости.

— А это не тебе решать, — процедил мужчина. — Раздевайся или я раздену тебя сам. 

— Так не терпится увидеть меня без одежды? — насмешливо вскинул бровь юноша, но Нацуки был настроен серьезно.

— Не доводи меня еще больше! — прошипел он и в несколько шагов преодолел расстояние до хоста, схватив того за ворот поло. — А лучше вообще молчи! Иначе, клянусь, я не сдержусь.

Рема внимательно посмотрел в сузившиеся темные, почти черные глаза. Выдержал несколько секунд, а потом спокойно, удерживая чужой взгляд, произнес:

— Ничего не было, Нацуки. Ничего из того, что ты успел придумать за эти несколько часов.

— Так уж и ничего? — ядовито осведомился тот. — А это что? 

Его пальцы коснулись местечка на шее, надавив и мгновенно вызвав у брюнета толпу мурашек. Он не мог видеть, но догадывался, что так раздражало старика.

— Прощальный подарок, — скучающим тоном отозвался он, мысленно прикидывая, сможет ли скрыть за шарфом чужую отметку.

— Еще скажи, единственный.

— Да.

— Не лги мне.

— Старик… — брюнет устало вздохнул. 

— И не беси меня, Рема.

— Да не было ничего! — наконец, разозлился он. — Не было! Я не собираюсь ложиться под кого бы то ни было даже ради тебя и «Магнолии»! Слышишь ты?!

Какое-то время Нацуки пристально смотрел на парня, а Рема — на него, и взгляд его потемневших золотисто-оливковых глаз был полон яростного негодования.

Наконец, мужчина тихо, не терпящим возражений тоном, произнес:

— Я должен знать наверняка, — Эчизен скрипнул зубами. — Раздевайся, — велели ему.

Проклиная всех и вся, юноша вырвался из хватки Нацуки и сердито посмотрел на него, сузив кошачьи глаза. Не сводя с мужчины пристального взгляда, он начал медленно расстегивать пуговицы на поло, после чего обеими руками подхватил футболку за низ и потянул вверх, снимая через голову. Отшвырнув ее в сторону, Рема упрямо посмотрел на старика, гордо распрямив плечи. А тот, стоя в полушаге, разорвал контакт, опустив взгляд, и внимательно прошелся по гладкой загорелой коже, вздымавшейся груди, подтянутым рукам с красиво обрисованными мышцами, плоскому животу с едва заметными кубиками пресса и соблазнительно выступающим тазовым косточкам. Постепенно взгляд его остывал, теряя остатки гнева, и загорался совсем иным огнем, а подушечки пальцев начинало покалывать от болезненного желания прикоснуться…

— Доволен? — разрушая иллюзию момента, осведомился Эчизен. Несмотря на бравый вид, ему было не по себе стоять вот так. Полуобнаженным, под чужим жарким взглядом, почти осязаемым, слишком близко к мужчине, старше его раза в два и во столько же сильнее. Он не чувствовал себя в безопасности на своей территории, потому что все это была территория Нацуки.

Старик обвел его тело оценивающим взглядом еще раз, после чего отошел, поднял отброшенную футболку-поло и швырнул Реме. Тот поспешно надел ее, чувствуя себя в разы увереннее и спокойнее.

— Я не знаю, что между вами произошло, и даже знать не хочу, — после некоторого молчания произнес Нацуки, адресовав юноше мрачный взгляд. Но в этот раз он казался не таким холодным, как несколько минут назад, скорее, просто уставшим. — Но, если из-за тебя у «Магнолии» возникнут проблемы, будешь разгребать их сам.

Эчизен на секунду задумался, словно вспомнив что-то, невольно сглотнул, но кивнул.

— Это был не вопрос, — закатив глаза, фыркнул старик.

— Я просто кивнул, что понял, — проворчал тот.

Нацуки усмехнулся.

— Хорошо, — он подошел к стулу, подхватил пиджак, но надевать не стал, перекинув его через руку. — Я привез немного продуктов, посмотришь потом на кухне и сам разберешься, что куда. Я не стал ничего разбирать. И да, — вспомнил он, — в спальне тебя ожидает сюрприз. Я даже не удивлен, что он такой же дикий, как и его хозяин, — заметив, как радостно загорелись золотисто-оливковые глаза, мужчина довольно ухмыльнулся. «Вот только тебя я хоть немного приручил за все это время, — мысленно добавил он. — А для него трех недель оказалось явно недостаточно».

Нацуки вышел в прихожую, Рема поплелся за ним, чтобы проводить, хотя невооруженным глазом было видно, как ему не терпится сорваться с места и убежать в спальню. Мужчина только посмеивался про себя, удивляясь такой очаровательной привязанности, но ничего не сказал, молча надевая ботинки. 

А поднявшись на ноги, он обернулся к юноше, и взгляд его вновь был серьезен, почти холоден. И Эчизен весь подобрался внутри, когда старик сделал шаг к нему и подхватил двумя пальцами за подбородок, приподнимая.

— Я рад, что ты помнишь о нашей с тобой договоренности, — тихо произнес он. — Надеюсь, так оно будет и впредь. Не разочаровывай меня, Рема. Потому что если я узнаю, что ты нарушил контракт, а я непременно об этом узнаю… ты знаешь, что будет, — юноша мгновенно похолодел, а Нацуки, ласково поглаживая его за шею, наклонился совсем близко и шепнул на ухо: — Пойдешь по рукам.

Рема шумно вздохнул, но ничего не сказал. Только глаза недобро сузились, в одном взгляде передавая всю бурю чувств.

Выпрямившись, Нацуки потрепал парня по волосам и привычно усмехнулся, стоило тому отстраниться, недовольно отфыркиваясь, и мрачно зыркнуть на него исподлобья. Сколько бы ни проходило времени, а в привычной, далеко за пределами клуба, обстановке Эчизен вел себя как настоящая дикая кошка, шипящая и скалящая зубы в ответ на малейшую попытку подобраться к себе ближе, не говоря уже о «приручить».

— Отдыхай до конца недели, — хмыкнул мужчина. — Акклиматизируйся, приводи в порядок себя и квартиру, наведайся в школу — я передал твоему сенсею, что уже завтра ты будешь на занятиях. А в воскресенье начинаешь работать, на тебя уже есть заказы, — Нацуки коротко усмехнулся, — расхватали на две недели вперед. Соскучились, видимо, по твоему острому язычку.

Рема только глаза закатил в ответ, но, чуть подумав, сказал:

— Пришли мне утром расписание.

— Начнешь готовиться за несколько дней? — мужчина удивленно изогнул бровь. — На тебя не похоже.

Эчизен пожал плечами.

— На занятиях все равно нечего делать.

— Эй, — тут же нахмурился старик, — только не вздумай заявиться с ними в школу. Еще потеряешь, не дай бог, или попадешься учителям. Будет слишком много подозрений и вопросов, а там и до скандала недалеко.

— Больно надо, — фыркнул парень. — Я всего лишь посмотрю с утра, никуда с собой их тащить не буду.

— Смотри у меня, — предупредил его Нацуки. — За пределами клуба ты сам себе хозяин, но не натвори глупостей.

— Старик, — медленно протянул Рема, — я что, первый месяц у тебя работаю? Не надо читать мне нотации. Я и так знаю, как ты трясешься над репутацией «Магнолии». — «И найдешь замену любому, если что-то пойдет не так», — мысленно добавил он. — А моя работа мне пока еще нравится.

— Вот и чудно, — удовлетворенно кивнул тот. — Рад, что ты все понимаешь. А теперь дуй в постель, завтра у тебя английский первым уроком.

— Что?! — простонал парень. — Ни за что! Я буду спать.

— Нетушки, — возразил Нацуки. — Ничего не выйдет. Если надо, я пошлю кого-нибудь, чтобы заехали за тобой и отвезли в школу.

Стоило представить расстояние от дома до школы, как Рему всего передернуло. Такая поездка обещала занять около двух часов, а с пробками и того больше. Он не выдержит столько. А старик не даст ему прогулять — хоть сам заявится и вытащит за шкирку. И времени уже было много, вон, еще немного — и солнце встанет…

— Ладно, — нехотя согласился брюнет. — Я понял.

Нацуки довольно ухмыльнулся.

— Вот и славно.

Пожелав спокойной ночи, он вышел из квартиры, на ходу доставая ключи от машины и щелкая кнопкой, снимая сигнализацию, а Эчизен, закрыв за ним дверь, еще некоторое время стоял в прихожей, слушая стихающие шаги.

В памяти холодным лезвием полоснул тихий, вкрадчивый шепот: «Пойдешь по рукам».

— Да черта с два! — прошипел Рема, с силой ударив кулаком в стену. — Не стану я шлюхой. Ни твоей, ни «Магнолии». Обломишься! — процедил он и круто развернулся, направившись в спальню. Костяшки пальцев неприятно саднили, но Эчизен не обращал на это никакого внимания, а стоило увидеть на кровати огромную сумку для животных и клубочком свернувшегося внутри Карупина, как это и вовсе стало неважным. Равно, как и продукты на кухне, и все остальное. Он слишком соскучился по своему самому близкому существу и мечтал зарыться в мягкий, пушистый мех, крепко прижимая к себе теплый комочек личного счастья.

Ближе кота был только старший брат, оставшийся по ту сторону океана. На Западном побережье Штатов, в солнечном Лос-Анджелесе. В их родном доме, где когда-то давно царили веселье и смех счастливой семьи.

Судорожно вздохнув, Рема потянулся к коту и осторожно достал его из сумки, растягиваясь на кровати и перекладывая Карупина к себе на живот. Тот завозился, вцепился коготками в футболку и утробно заурчал, почувствовав родной запах хозяина, наконец-то вернувшегося к нему.

Очутившись в прохладном салоне машины, Нацуки хлопнул дверцей и устало откинулся в кресле, прикрыв глаза. Пиджак и ключи полетели на соседнее сиденье, а рука опустилась на ширинку брюк, через ткань сжимая восставшую плоть. Перед глазами так и стоял образ полуголого мальчишки, такого гордого, непокорного и чертовски соблазнительного. Дьявол, как же ему хотелось, чтобы все его подозрения оказались правдой! Тогда он взял бы его сразу же, прямо там, у стены. Потому что имел бы на это полное право хозяина.

Но черт бы его побрал… Нацуки не хотел знать, но в то же время терялся в догадках. Как? Как такое возможно? Перед Атобе Кейго трудно устоять, желающие прыгнуть к нему в постель чуть ли не в очередь выстраиваются, а тот и плевать хотел на это, выбирая лишь самых достойных. Известно, что семейство Атобе всегда получает то, что хочет, а молодой наследник жаждал обладать юным пареньком — только слепой не заметил бы этого вчера вечером. И, получив желаемое, вряд ли бы он отпустил его до восхода… А Эчизен и вернулся не слишком поздно, и выглядел непотрепанным, и единственное напоминание о том, что он вообще с кем-то уходил, — темнеющий засос на шее. Нацуки не знал, что и думать.

А еще его раздирали противоречия. Он не желал, чтобы парень достался кому бы то ни было, и очень этого хотел — тогда он сможет наконец-то взять его под свою опеку по-настоящему, безо всех этих игр.

Порой Нацуки проклинал тот день, когда повстречался с братьями Эчизен и предложил расплатиться за долг старшего натурой младшего. Если бы он знал, чем все это обернется для него самого… 

В кармане пиджака завибрировал телефон, заставляя мужчину очнуться от собственных мыслей. Он пошарил по сиденью, выудил телефон и, не глядя, кто звонил, ответил:

— Слушаю.

— Босс, к вам тут мальчик новый просится. Говорит, хочет работать с vip-клиентами.

Нацуки шумно вздохнул и потянулся за отброшенными ключами.

— Он знает правила?

— Говорит, что да.

— Хорошо, — двигатель мягко заурчал, темноту улицы рассек свет вспыхнувших фар. — Веди его в мой кабинет. Я буду минут через тридцать-сорок, — мужчина хмыкнул, отъезжая от дома и напоследок кинув взгляд на окна Ремы. Свет в них уже не горел. — Будем экзаменовать, раз знает.

«Очень вовремя. Именно это мне сейчас и нужно».

* * *

Атобе вздохнул и открыл глаза. Какое-то время он смотрел вверх, изучая невысокий потолок. Такого у него точно не было — ни в загородном особняке, ни в роскошной квартире в центре. Честно говоря, он впервые видел нечто подобное. Безвкусное, блеклое и тесное.

Блондин глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, чувствуя, как стены давят на него, будто стальные прутья клетки. Но он сам виноват, что поддался на уговоры и передумал ехать в «Империал», согласившись на скромный ночлег в этой коробке.

«Впрочем, — по губам скользнула сытая ухмылка, — не такой уж и скромный».

На память Атобе никогда не жаловался, и он прекрасно помнил все, что произошло в этой комнате, до мельчайших подробностей. Тело мгновенно отозвалось на сладкие воспоминания приятной дрожью, сбежавшей к паху и мгновенно налившемуся кровью члену, требуя продолжения ночных забав. Атобе чувствовал сбитые под собой простыни и засохшие следы семени, ощущал слабый запах секса, не до конца развеявшийся с ночи, и это его заводило.

Он провел рукой по второй половине кровати, намереваясь сграбастать гибкое, удивительно отзывчивое тело, но лишь наткнулся на пустоту. «Не понял?» — нахмурившись, молодой человек приподнялся на локтях и, осмотревшись, осознал, что в комнате он находится совершенно один. И это ему совсем не понравилось. Атобе хотел получить свою порцию удовольствий с утра, но, похоже, для начала ему придется отыскать своего вчерашнего любовника. 

Он сел на постели и опустил ноги на пол, с каким-то вежливым любопытством окидывая постеленный внизу ковер. С простеньким рисунком и коротким ворсом, но неожиданно приятный на ощупь. «Все еще совсем не так плохо, как могло быть», — утешил блондин сам себя и потянулся, едва ли не мурлыча. Он чувствовал себя по-настоящему отдохнувшим и полным сил.

Атобе стянул с постели простынь и обмотался ею вокруг талии. Каким бы прекрасным ни было это тело, а светить утренним стояком особого желания не было. Он поискал взглядом одежду, но вовремя вспомнил, что вчера они спешно раздевали друг друга, разбрасывая вещи по всей квартире, и хмыкнул неопределенно. С одной стороны, воспоминания были приятными, с другой — надевать помятую и грязную одежду он не собирался. Да и вообще не в его было духе появляться в одной и той же одежде дважды за месяц. Стоило вызвонить шофера и приказать, чтобы тот привез ему свежий костюм. 

Телефон, как ни странно, нашелся на прикроватной тумбочке, но не он привлек внимание блондина. Рядом со смартфоном лежал свернутый пополам белоснежный листок, резко выделяясь на фоне валявшихся тут же мелочей. Словно его положили сюда недавно, поверх всего остального, рядом с телефоном, чтобы точно не оставили без внимания. И молодой человек потянулся к нему.

«Спасибо, все было здорово. Э.»

— Чт… — Атобе шумно втянул воздух.

«Что?! — он резко поднялся с кровати, пальцы безжалостно смяли записку, желая вовсе стереть ее в порошок. — Да как он посмел?! Оставить! Меня! Да что он о себе возомнил, негодный мальчишка?! «Спасибо, все было здорово», — мысленно передразнил блондин, злясь еще больше. — «Спасибо, все было очень вкусно!» Ну, погоди у меня, змееныш… встречу в следующий раз — прикую наручниками к кровати, мало не покажется!»

Атобе чувствовал себя оскорбленным до глубины души. А еще использованным. О, ему очень знакома была вся эта ситуация, вот только с одним исключением: обычно это он бросал своих любовников с утра, прощаясь лично или оставляя аналогичные записки, что-то вроде «Ты был великолепен. Спасибо за ночь» и прочая бессмысленная ерунда. Ему не составляло труда написать пару ничего не стоящих фраз, а брошенные пассии только и рады были проглотить всю эту чушь и не донимать его после своими истериками, слезами, угрозами и скандалами. Атобе давно понял простую истину: что парни, что девушки — и те, и другие любили глазами и ушами, зачастую выключая мозг, а порой и вовсе начисто забывая о его существовании, отдаваясь во власть эмоций и плотских желаний. И он этим бессовестно пользовался, чувствуя, когда и что сказать, как сказать, чтобы и выгоду свою получить, и избавить себя от головной боли в дальнейшем.

И у него отлично все складывалось. До сих пор. Пока один засранец не вздумал играть в его же игру!

Атобе скрипнул зубами. Утро, начинавшееся так многообещающе, было весьма подпорчено. «Я это так просто не оставлю, и не надейся, — мысленно поклялся он, подхватывая с тумбочки телефон и набирая номер личного водителя. — Но надо же было додуматься оставить почти незнакомого парня одного в своей квартире… — молодой человек покачал головой. — Он что, идиот? Или прошедшая ночь настолько вскружила ему голову? Точно идиот. Очередной на мою голову».

— Доброе утро, сэр, — бодро отозвались на том конце, не прошло и двух гудков.

— Я бы не был в этом так уверен, — сухо произнес Атобе. — Где ты сейчас?

— В особняке, жду дальнейших распоряжений, как вы и приказали вчера.

— Отлично, — одобрительно хмыкнул блондин и поправил спадающую с бедер простыню. — Скажи Джеральду, чтобы собрал мне полный комплект одежды, привезешь его туда же, где оставил меня вчера. И побыстрее. У меня не так много времени.

— Слушаюсь, сэр.

— Выполняй, — коротко приказал Атобе и отключился. 

Мельком оглядевшись по сторонам и не находя ничего, стоящего его внимания, молодой человек прикинул, сколько у него есть времени. Он понятия не имел, где находится. В конце концов, и не должен был, всегда имея под рукой личного водителя. Но отсюда возникал вопрос: как долго ему ждать и ходить по чужой квартире в таком виде? Грубая ткань неприятно скользила по коже, но иного варианта у Атобе не было. Рыться по чужим шкафам он считал ниже своего достоинства, да и побрезговал бы надевать одежду с чужого плеча. Равно как и облачаться в свою собственную, всю ночь провалявшуюся черт знает где и собравшую всю пыль с пола. Пожалуй, он и прикасаться к ней не будет, просто оставит здесь. Пусть малыш порадуется его щедрому подарку, когда соизволит вернуться домой. И надо бы сказать Мэтту, когда приедет забрать его, чтобы на всякий случай запомнил адрес…

Перевязав простынь на бедрах, Атобе решил осмотреться, раз делать больше все равно нечего. И заодно не помешало бы принять душ. Ночью они так и уснули, не соизволив ополоснуться, а теперь его всего передергивало от ощущения липкого пота на теле.

По меркам Атобе, квартира оказалась крохотной. Не дом, а мышеловка какая-то, тут и развернуться было негде. Маленькая спальня, узкий коридор, где два человека едва-едва разойдутся, невыразительная гостиная с хаотично расставленной мебелью, которой не сказать, чтобы было много. Ванная комната и вовсе наводила страх и ужас — у Атобе чулан в особняке был раз в пять больше, это он знал наверняка, хотя никогда воочию не видел и понятия не имел, что там может храниться. Наличие двух дверей в столь жалкой ванной, одна из которых вела в спальню, а другая в коридор, и вовсе сбивало с толку. Как бы то ни было, желание ополоснуться как-то резко сбавило обороты, хотя не сказать, чтобы исчезло полностью…

Закрыв дверь в ванную, Атобе прошел дальше по коридору. Неисследованной оставалась только кухня, но, переступив порог, он остановился, машинально изогнув в немом вопросе ухоженную бровь. 

За столом, подогнув одну ногу под себя, сидел неизвестный парень и что-то быстро строчил в телефоне, не обращая внимания на стоявшую перед ним дымившуюся кружку то ли с чаем, то ли с кофе. Кажется, ему вообще ни до чего не было дела, а особенно — до собственного внешнего вида. Атобе только вздохнул, окинув снисходительным взглядом старые, потрепанные джинсы и растянутую водолазку с длинным воротом, неизвестно зачем одетую в такую жару. На дворе все еще стоял сентябрь, не декабрь, а это все равно что июль или август. Сам Атобе едва терпел университетскую форму, а ведь ее приходилось носить в такую жару каждый день: брюки, рубашку с длинным рукавом, а сверху надевать еще и пиджак. Глупость несусветная, но в университете с формой было очень строго, а президенту студенческого совета и подавно не пристало жаловаться. А сидеть в таком утепленном виде в помещении… блондин взял эту странность себе на заметку. 

Тем временем парень-с-кухни решительно не замечал присутствие кого-либо, кроме себя и телефона, и тогда Атобе решил ему помочь. Незнакомец резко вскинул голову и обернулся, стоило ему услышать довольно громкое покашливание позади себя, а увидев на пороге кухни высокого полуголого блондина, не растерялся: быстренько прошелся по нему взглядом, поднялся к лицу и широко ухмыльнулся, одновременно с тем захлопывая крышку мобильника.

— Ну-с, с добрым утром, спящая красавица. Точнее, красавец. Да и не то, чтобы спящий, встал-то ты удивительно рано — еще только начало седьмого. Чай? Кофе? Завтрак? Душ? Полотенце? Одежда?

Атобе удивленно вскинул брови, право, не ожидав такого напора.

— Полотенце. Кофе. Завтрак, — коротко отозвался он, внимательно оглядывая юношу. — И кто ты у нас будешь, позволь спросить?

— Позволяю, — усмехнулся тот, поднявшись со стула, и сладко потянулся, разминая плечи и спину. — Соседом буду.

— И что ты делаешь здесь?

— Живу, что еще, — рассмеялись в ответ и охотно пояснили: — Мы с Эри снимаем эту квартирку вдвоем. Только я работаю в ночь и прихожу обычно под утро. Вот и сегодня стоило прийти, как Эри тут же огорошил новостями и побежал, не вдаваясь толком в подробности…

— Куда побежал? — уцепившись за проскользнувшее имя, оборвал парня Атобе.

— Куда, куда. На учебу уехал.

— И давно?

— Ну… час-полтора назад, наверное.

Атобе скептически изогнул бровь.

— Уехал на учебу в пять утра? — верилось с трудом.

— А мне почем знать? — проворчал «сосед» и широко зевнул. — Вроде у него какие-то занятия с утра. То ли плавание, то ли теннис… да и добираться неблизко, насколько мне известно.

Блондин мысленно прикинул. У спортивных клубов в основном были утренние тренировки, в том числе и в его университете тоже. Поскольку многие студенты начинали работать чуть ли не с первого курса, то зачастую убегали сразу же после окончания занятий, и на клубную деятельность оставалось не так много времени, как было раньше в школе. Клубов «по интересам» не существовало вовсе, а вот спортивные еще оставались. Какие-то были послабее и не продерживались слишком долго, а вот другие принимали участие в региональных соревнованиях и даже национальных, если хватало сил и мужества до них добраться. 

Плавание или теннис, хах?.. Атобе довольно усмехнулся.

— Если далеко добираться, то почему он не живет в кампусе при университете? — поинтересовался он.

— Не хочет, — пожал плечами парень, а потом ухмыльнулся и многозначительно поиграл бровями. — Да и вряд ли бы у вас получилось провести ночь вместе, живи он там. Строгие порядки, знаешь ли. Комендантский час, все дела. Никакой личной жизни.

В памяти, как назло, промелькнул вчерашний богатый набор из тумбочки, осведомленность парня о таких вещах вообще и легкая забывчивость в частности. «Первый или второй ящик, я уже не помню…» — эхом всплыли слова Эри, словно обухом по голове ударившие.

Настроение вновь скакнуло резко вниз.

— Потому и снимает эту лачугу? — сухо спросил Атобе и добавил язвительно: — Личной жизни захотелось?

— Как и всем молодым парням в его возрасте, — беспечно пожал плечами «сосед». — Что в этом такого?

Что такого? Что такого?! Атобе скрипнул зубами, чувствуя себя жестоко обманутым. Оказаться одним из многих — такое было для него в новинку, и он сразу же возненавидел это чувство. Хотелось отыскать этого ветреного мальчишку, отодрать за уши, а потом отлюбить до потери сознания, чтобы крепко-накрепко запомнил, насколько он, Атобе Кейго, великолепен и не сравнится с другими! Если ему оказалось мало прошедшей ночи, чтобы понять, то он подарит ему еще одну… а может, и несколько. Слишком необычными и красивыми были его глаза.

Атобе неожиданно нахмурился. Глаза-то были красивыми, это факт. Вот только он не помнил, чтобы хоть раз за ночь видел их, не видел, как они блестят, как затуманиваются от желания, как сияют чистым золотом. Парень то держал их закрытыми, то обнимал его за шею, притягивая к себе и пряча лицо у него на груди. 

Что за… Атобе недовольно цыкнул. 

«Досадное упущение, надо его исправить. Мне недостаточно тех обрывков из лимузина».

Настроение скакнуло еще ниже.

— Держи, — ему в руки пихнули свернутое в несколько раз махровое полотенце, и молодой человек очнулся от собственных мыслей. Он и не заметил, когда и как этот парень проскользнул мимо него и вернулся обратно. — Ванная прямо по коридору. А, и у нас проблемы с горячей водой, так что извини. Только холодный душ.

Атобе раздраженно вдохнул и выдохнул, чуть ли не рыча. Что за напасть! Молча схватив полотенце, он развернулся и направился в конец коридора. А вслед ему донеслось:

— Можешь взять с крючка халат, мне не жалко! В простыне ходить, наверное, неудобно и холодно, с голым-то торсом, — и паскудно захихикали.

А в мыслях что-то громко щелкнуло и мгновенно встало на свои места.

Идиотом Атобе Кейго никогда не был.

Минут десять спустя Атобе вернулся на кухню и молча сел за стол, который «сосед» к тому моменту успел частично накрыть: поставил тарелку, приборы, налил кофе в большую кружку, а сам в это время крутился возле плиты, что-то наспех готовя. Если он и чувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд молодого человека, то не подавал виду, продолжая заниматься своим делом и тихонько напевать себе под нос. 

Предложенный халат оказался коротковат и едва доставал Атобе до колен, оголяя красивые, подтянутые икры. Сам блондин с трудом заставил себя надеть это, умом понимая, что оборачиваться в простыню снова, после душа тем более, он ни за что не будет, а выходить к завтраку, в чужом доме, в одном полотенце на бедрах — мягко говоря, моветон. Да и парень достаточно нагляделся на него, пора и честь знать. Хотя перебороть свою брезгливость оказалось делом не из легких.

— Ну, и как душ? — с веселым смешком поинтересовался «сосед», полуобернувшись к нему. — Бодрит?

Атобе скользнул по парню взглядом, отмечая то, что раньше упускал из виду из-за банального отсутствия интереса. Рост чуть выше среднего, брюнет, кареглазый, только оттенок светлее, чем у большинства японцев — почти ореховый. Лет семнадцать на вид, плюс-минус. Стройный, вроде симпатичный. Молодой человек еле сдержал разочарованный вздох. Обычный, ничем не примечательный, а он и повелся под покровом темноты, приняв стекляшку за бриллиант. И сейчас он чувствовал, как внутри поднимается холодная, стремительная ярость, накапливаясь, словно снежный ком — не только за грязный обман, но и на себя самого, потерявшего бдительность и давшего слабину.

Крови будет много, это Атобе уже знал наверняка.

— Не то слово, — протянул он, продолжая наблюдать за парнем. Тот мельком глянул на блондина и, неопределенно поведя плечами, вернулся к плите.

На несколько минут на кухне воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь тихим шипением масла на сковородке. «Сосед» петь отчего-то перестал и теперь сосредоточенно переворачивал сосиски. А Атобе чувствовал, как парень весь подобрался изнутри, ощущая странный во всем подвох. «И правильно, — довольно усмехнулся молодой человек, из-под полуопущенных ресниц наблюдая, как «сосед» взял его тарелку, вернулся к плите и начал накладывать завтрак. — Осталось проверить еще кое-что».

— Приятного аппетита, — поставив тарелку на стол, вежливо пожелал юноша, так ни разу за утро и не назвавший свое имя.

Он хотел было отойти, но холеные, аристократически бледные пальцы с неожиданной силой обхватили его за запястье и резко дернули вниз. Парень охнул удивленно, пошатнулся и попытался, выровнявшись, отступить, но другой рукой Атобе схватил его за волосы на загривке и потянул на себя.

И вдруг поцеловал. 

«Сосед» ошеломленно вытаращился на блондина, а тот, не теряя времени даром, успел протолкнуть свой язык вглубь чужого рта. Поцелуй не был ни нежным, ни страстным. Он был… холодным и влажным. Изучающим. Без тени каких-либо чувств. А еще быстрым.

Отстранившись, Атобе пробежал языком по губам и, продолжая удерживать парня за волосы, холодно усмехнулся.

— Что и требовалось доказать. Сам признаешься или мне еще и эту тряпку с тебя сорвать?

«Сосед» сглотнул и посмотрел куда-то в сторону, не в силах выдержать тяжелый, не предвещающий ничего хорошего взгляд.

— Что… о чем ты?

— Все о том же, — почти ласково произнес Атобе, а потом, наклонив юношу к себе еще ниже, прошипел на ухо: — Вздумали идиота из меня сделать? Так смею разочаровать, вы не на того напали. И теперь советую по-хорошему рассказать мне, что этой ночью, черт вас дери, произошло. Потому что в постели со мной был ты, а не он, и мне очень интересно, какого черта ты там забыл и куда делся этот мелкий ублюдок.

Брюнет, поняв, что играть святую простоту бессмысленно, хмыкнул и открыто посмотрел на внезапного любовника, ухмыльнувшись проказливо. И только подался ближе, прошептав соблазняюще:

— Но тебе ведь было хорошо со мной? Так мы можем повторить. Вот он я, совсем рядом…

Атобе на это лишь поморщился и оттолкнул парня от себя, одновременно с тем поднявшись из-за стола.

— Отвратительно. У меня на тебя даже не стоит.

— А ночью этой проблемы не было.

— А ночью, — язвительно передразнил его блондин, — я что-то не припомню, чтобы хотел тебя. Улавливаешь разницу? И не меняй тему, — холодно бросил он, недобро сузив потемневшие от гнева темно-голубые глаза. — У меня только один вопрос. Когда? Местами вы поменялись в ванной. Ты либо уже был в квартире, когда мы пришли, либо он включил воду и улизнул через вторую дверь, побежав за тобой. Но оставался риск, что я услышу ваши шаги или вздумаю пройтись по квартире и наткнуться на вас, так что вряд ли вы выбрали второй вариант. К слову, я не верю, что ты его «сосед», — Атобе насмешливо изогнул бровь, с мрачным удовольствием наблюдая за сосредоточенным выражением лица юноши, — как и в то, что вы снимаете эту квартиру вдвоем. Здесь слишком мало места даже для одного, что уж говорить о ком-то еще? И вещи, — невзначай обронил он. — Довольно странно, что в ванной стоит только одна зубная щетка, если вспомнить, что живете вы здесь вдвоем и давно, а-а? Оказывается, я трахал самого хозяина этой квартиры, — Атобе издевательски склонил голову, а на губах его так и играла холодная усмешка, — которого и не видел толком. Какая, однако… пикантная ситуация. Не находишь?

Юноша недовольно засопел. Ему и говорить ничего не пришлось — все рассказали за него.

— Я не могу понять только одного, — холодно продолжил блондин. — Наша встреча была случайной. И уехать мы могли не сюда, а в любой из тысячи отелей или ко мне. И вряд ли он мог знать наверняка, что в квартире кто-то есть, — Атобе глубоко вдохнул, до боли стиснув пальцы в кулак. В памяти, как назло, вспыхнули их жаркие поцелуи в лимузине и бившая через край страсть. Он видел это по кошачьим глазам, чувствовал в рваных, жадных прикосновениях. Да он едва не взял засранца прямо там, а тот, казалось, и рад был отдаться!.. «По крайней мере, он весьма недвусмысленно терся своим стояком об меня», — скрипнув зубами, ядовито подумал блондин. Теперь он не знал, неужели все это было ложью? Разыгранная страсть, ответные поцелуи, хриплый шепот, от которого мурашки по коже и сердце делает кульбит? Тихий смех, насмешливые улыбки, тяжелая пелена в золотистых глазах?.. Это кем надо быть, чтобы так сыграть? 

«Шлюха», — отрешенно подумал Атобе, чувствуя себя невероятно грязным оттого, что повелся на такую дрянь и, черт подери, хотел увидеть его снова! Посмотреть в эти лживые глаза еще раз. Где-то глубоко, несмотря на все презрение и сомнения, сидела мысль, что такие чувства невозможно обыграть. Но ему нужно было узнать наверняка.

И воздать сполна за грязный обман. Надо было напомнить брюнету, с кем он осмелился сыграть.

— Может, и стоило, — тихо буркнул парень.

— Что?

— Уехать в отель, говорю, стоило, — чуть громче произнес он. — Тогда все было бы по-другому. Но… 

— Но что? — раздраженно поторопил его Атобе.

Юноша внимательно посмотрел на него и чуть наклонил голову на бок, размышляя.

— Но ты чем-то разозлил Эри, раз он решил так жестоко тебя продинамить. Он позвонил мне примерно за сорок минут, как вы подъехали — сам думай, в какой именно момент, — и рассказал, что за веселенький вечер и ночка нам предстоят. Ты, в общем-то, и сам обо всем догадался, хотя не без моих проколов. Вы приехали сюда, Эри ушел в ванную, из нее уже вышел я, а он исчез из квартиры минут через десять-пятнадцать, когда ты уже ни на что не обращал внимания. Кроме меня, — хмыкнул он. — Немного раздражало, что ты называл меня его именем, но… — парень пожал плечами, — я сам пошел на это.

— И отсюда второй вопрос. Почему? — Атобе пристально посмотрел на него. — Я не могу понять, вы с ним кто? Друзья, партнеры, любовники? Этот мелкий засранец решил мне за что-то отомстить, хотя мы с ним впервые в жизни встретились, но, так или иначе, это только его дело. А вот ты, позволь спросить, здесь причем? Или вы действуете заодно? Он соблазняет, а ты ноги раздвигаешь? Занятно. Может, я тебе еще и денег должен, а-а? — презрительно бросил он, надменно изогнув бровь.

— Фу, как грубо, — скривился юноша. — Черт с ним, с Эри. Он у нас со своими тараканами. А вот мне ты, может, просто понравился? И я решил воспользоваться случаем?

— Исключено, — холодно отрезал Атобе. — Ты толком не видел меня до сегодняшнего утра.

— Твоя взяла, — вздохнул тот.

— И ты не ответил на вопрос.

— Я рассказал все, что тебе нужно знать, — покачал головой парень. — А у меня были свои причины, которые касаются лишь меня и Эри. Но не тебя.

Темно-голубые глаза зловеще сузились.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что я не оставлю все это без последствий? — обманчиво спокойно поинтересовался он.

— М-м-м… — глубокомысленно протянул юноша и важно кивнул. — Мне пора паковать чемоданы? 

— Нет, — Атобе коротко усмехнулся. — Ты мне не нужен, почти. Скажи, где живет Эри, и тогда можешь быть совершенно спокоен.

— Не могу.

— А подумать?

— Не в этом дело, — покачал тот головой. — Я не знаю его адреса. Но могу сказать, где его можно найти.

— И?

— Там же, где ты встретил его в первый раз. Он там довольно часто бывает, — и брюнет, на какое-то мгновение замешкавшись, направил на Атобе внимательный взгляд. — В «Магнолии».

* * *

Чиркнув зажигалкой, Хару прикурил, затянулся и, облокотившись о перила, через пару секунд выпустил колечко дыма, задумчиво смотря вниз. Возле дома стоял роскошный блестяще-черный лимузин, совершенно не вписывавшийся в серость и грязь перенаселенного спального района.

Хлопнула дверь подъезда, и с первых сидений вышло двое: водитель поспешил открыть заднюю дверцу, почтительно склонив голову, а второй замер на месте, и только его жесткий, внимательный взгляд сканировал всю округу на предмет малейшей опасности. Хару только хмыкнул и затянулся вновь. Поздновато охрана опомнилась, или вчера ее целенаправленно отправили прочь, несмотря на не самый благополучный район? Во чудаки.

К лимузину уверенным шагом направлялся красивый молодой блондин. На нем как влитая сидела, лишний раз подчеркивая красоту сильного тренированного тела, форма престижного частного университета — Хару успел мельком углядеть бросающую в трепет нашивку на пиджаке, когда по требованию Его Величества, спустившись к машине, забирал у водителя объемный пакет. Светло-русые волосы были элегантно уложены, прядка к прядке, и, вообще, всем своим видом Атобе Кейго излучал сплошную ауру власти и уверенности в себе. Словно и не было жаркой ночи в крохотной квартирке, разбора полетов на утро и еле сдерживаемой ярости, медленно переплавляемой в холодную просчитываемую месть. Не нужно было слов — один только взгляд говорил все. И объекту возмездия Хару не завидовал.

Обменявшись коротким диалогом с водителем, Атобе сел в лимузин, а мужчина вернулся за руль. Телохранитель сел на переднее сиденье, напоследок просканировав улицу, и в тот же миг тихо заурчал двигатель. Несколькими секундами позже лимузин плавно двинулся с места, и Хару, провожая его взглядом, достал из заднего кармана джинсов телефон.

* * *

— А-а-а-а, — широко зевнул Рема и, встряхнувшись, продолжил чистить зубы. Возле ног крутился Карупин, описывая восьмерки и трясь пушистым мехом о длинные пижамные штаны, не забывая настойчиво напоминать о себе:

— Мяяяу, мяяяяу! Мяяу!

На что хозяин лишь неразборчиво мычал, не особо ускоряясь и продолжая вяло водить щеткой. Глаза слипались, жутко хотелось спать, а Нацуки названивал ему с самого утра, грозясь приехать и лично выпотрошить из постели. Видеть старика в такую рань было худшим из вариантов, и волей-неволей пришлось встать и плестись в ванную.

До занятий оставалось чуть больше полутора часов, но ехать куда-либо, а уж тем более в школу, не хотелось абсолютно.

Закончив с водными процедурами, Рема поплелся было на кухню готовить себе и коту завтрак, когда до него долетела мелодия пришедшего смс. Пришлось сменить маршрут и брести в спальню. 

Телефон лежал на прикроватной тумбочке. На дисплее высвечивалась одно входящее сообщение.

Хорошие новости. Я вернул тебе долг.  
А ты идиот. Такие парни на дороге не валяются, если что.

Положив мобильник обратно на тумбочку, Рема пошел на кухню. Под ногами мешался Карупин, протяжно мяукая и преданно смотря на хозяина своими синими-синими глазами, а на губах у юноши тем временем играла довольная усмешка. 

Настроение на весь день обещало быть просто отличным.


	7. Глава 5

Тренировки, лекции, семинары, деловые встречи и важные совещания — рабочий день Атобе Кейго с раннего утра и до самого вечера был расписан по минутам, едва втискивая в плотный график перерыв на ланч и пятичасовой чай, и даже тогда, обедая или наслаждаясь чашечкой ароматного Earl Gray, Атобе умудрялся вести дела. Он ненавидел тратить свое время попусту и сидеть сложа руки. Только усердно работая, можно добиться высоких результатов, и он работал: над собой, над студенческим советом и над делами компании, управление которой должен будет получить в свои руки сразу после выпуска. И вникать во все тонкости бизнеса Атобе предпочитал уже сейчас.

И потому он совершенно не вспоминал о неприятном инциденте вплоть до середины следующей недели — ему и без того было чем заняться. Пока во второй половине дня в кабинет студенческого совета не постучались три раза, а получив разрешение войти, порог не переступил курьер с небольшой коробкой в руках.

— Атобе-сан? — переводя взгляд с одного юноши на другого, вежливо спросил молодой человек.

— Это я, — хмыкнул блондин, с неохотой отложив бумаги и откинувшись в кресле.

— Вам посылка. Распишитесь, пожалуйста.

Ошитари удивленно хмыкнул, заметив, как вопросительно изогнулась светлая бровь капитана, но только молча пронаблюдал, как тот расписался в бланке, взял коробку и начал задумчиво вертеть ее в руках. Курьер, поклонившись, вышел из кабинета, плотно закрыв за собой дверь.

— Подарок от поклонницы?

— Понятия не имею. Обратного адреса нет.

— Ничего не тикает? — серьезно спросил Ошитари.

Президент студсовета только закатил глаза.

— Она почти ничего не весит.

— Слабое утешение.

— Хочешь открыть?

— Нет, что ты. Невежливо вскрывать чужие подарки.

Атобе в ответ на это скептически хмыкнул и потянулся за ножницами для бумаги. Разрезал серебристую ленточку, избавился от оберточной бумаги, и взглядам молодых людей предстала коробка из-под обуви.

— Fila? — Ошитари коротко усмехнулся. — Боюсь, твоя поклонница немного не угадала с выбором. Может, стоило предупредить ее, что ты носишь только Head?

Атобе промолчал. Его начало терзать неприятное предчувствие, поскольку коробка была слишком легкой, чтобы в ней лежала пара кроссовок.

Он снял крышку, а внутри, поверх светло-бежевой бумаги, лежала записка. «Без адресанта, но с карточкой?» — заинтригованный, блондин развернул свернутый пополам клочок бумаги.

«Чуть не забыл».

— И что там? — делано-безразлично спросил Ошитари, сняв очки и начав протирать салфеткой фальшивые стекла. 

«Что за чушь?» — не понял Атобе. Уверенный, чуть размашистый почерк оказался ему незнаком, но самое интересное — фраза была написана по-английски. 

Откладывая записку в сторону и разворачивая бумагу, Атобе быстро перебирал в памяти всех знакомых и бывших любовников. Не то, чтобы он особенно интересовался, особенно у случайных пассий на ночь, как у них обстоят дела с английским, но… чем черт не шутит. На мгновение промелькнула мысль о Тезуке и этом гении из Сейгаку, Фуджи, но он тут же отмел ее в сторону. Они не встречались со старшей школы, а Тезука к тому моменту и вовсе уже улетел в Германию. Отправителем точно были не они, равно как и не кто-либо еще из бывших друзей-соперников, это Атобе знал наверняка, разворачивая и убирая последний лист бумаги.

А увидев в коробке знакомый пурпурный шелк, замер. 

«Только не говорите мне, что…»

— Атобе? — водрузив очки обратно на переносицу, Ошитари заметил, каким неоправданно сосредоточенным взглядом блондин изучал содержимое коробки, и обеспокоенно нахмурился. Подарки от анонимных и не совсем поклонников и поклонниц Атобе получал довольно часто, но всякий раз взгляд его был полон пренебрежения, скепсиса или раздражения, чаще всего — полного равнодушия, но никак не такой напряженности.

Молча, не проронив ни слова, наследник огромного состояния подцепил двумя пальцами холодный шелк и вытянул его из коробки. Ошитари удивленно вскинул брови, а когда капитан развернул ткань, на деле оказавшуюся рубашкой, и вовсе поперхнулся, совсем не подобающим образом вытаращившись на… это.

— На кого-то ты произвел очень… сильное впечатление, — совладав с собой и стараясь не засмеяться, Юуши сдержанно кашлянул в кулак.

— Кто-то, — ядовито прошипел Атобе, и Ошитари удивленно посмотрел на него, впервые слыша такой тон, — сильно пожалеет, что решил окончательно меня выбесить!

— Ты знаешь, кто осмелился на такое? — деловито поинтересовался друг, удобнее устраиваясь в кресле и предвкушая интересное развитие событий.

— Догадываюсь.

— И что будешь делать?

— Убью! — прорычал блондин.

— Даже так, — Ошитари мысленно присвистнул, проводив взглядом яростно отброшенную обратно в коробку рубашку или, точнее, то, что от нее осталось. Дорогой изысканный итальянский шелк был безжалостно изрезан на множество мелких лоскутков, и некогда красивое произведение одного известного дизайнера теперь не подлежало восстановлению. Совсем. Юуши даже посочувствовал немного — не Атобе, а действительно качественной вещи, — за то, что с ней так бесчувственно обошлись. «Две тысячи долларов в мусорку, — меланхолично подумал он. — И вроде бы это была любимая рубашка Атобе. Не единственная, конечно, но все же… жалко немного».

— Ты свободен сегодня вечером? — глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув пару раз, сдержанно поинтересовался Атобе.

— К сожалению, именно на сегодняшний вечер у меня есть планы, — покачал головой Юуши. — И я не смогу их отменить даже ради тебя.

— Очередной урок скрипки? — изогнул бровь блондин. — Ты все еще занимаешься?

— Нет, не он, но да, занимаюсь.

— Свидание?

— Бинго, — ухмыльнулся друг.

— И кто на этот раз? — хмыкнул Атобе.

— Одна симпатичная первокурсница. Не думаю, что ты обращал на нее свое внимание.

— Кто?

— Айно Миюки. 

Атобе мысленно перебрал все личные дела первого года.

— Милая, — припомнив фото, кивнул он, — но и только.

— И я очень рад, что она не в твоем вкусе, — усмехнулся Ошитари. — Иначе, боюсь, шансов у меня не было бы.

— Ты себя недооцениваешь, — ухмыльнулся капитан.

— Это было очень мило с твоей стороны — подбодрить меня за пару часов до свидания.

— Всегда к твоим услугам.

— Пожалуй, воздержусь в этот раз.

— Будешь сам виноват.

— Переживу как-нибудь.

Молодые люди обменялись понимающими ухмылками.

— А что ты хотел предложить? — поинтересовался Ошитари. — Куда-то собрался вечером?

— Да так, — туманно отозвался Атобе и встал у окна позади рабочего кресла, задумчиво перебирая между пальцами ручку. — Надо отыскать кое-кого.

Юуши удивленно изогнул бровь. Нечасто капитан выглядел таким загадочным, он его заинтриговал. На какой-то миг у Ошитари даже промелькнула мысль перенести свидание на другой вечер, лишь бы поучаствовать в интригах Атобе, но это было бы нечестно по отношению к девушке.

«Видимо, в другой раз», — с сожалением вздохнул Юуши.

Несколько позже, когда часы миновали очередной круг и остановились на пяти минутах восьмого, Атобе убрал папку с документами в ящик стола, закрыл на ключ, бросил взгляд на наручные часы и, удовлетворенно хмыкнув, достал один из личных мобильников.

Поднявшись из-за стола, он подошел к распахнутому окну, на ходу набирая нужный номер, закрыл окно и, услышав, как бодро отозвались на том конце, обведя внимательным взглядом окутанные незаметно опустившимися сумерками корты, отдал приказ вместе с адресом. 

Лимузин уже стоял у главного входа, ожидая. Атобе спустился из почти опустевшего университета пять минут спустя.

Они вновь попали в пробку, как и всегда в такой час, и подъехали к «Магнолии» только в половину девятого, когда на дорогах стало чуть-чуть свободнее. Все это время Атобе терпеливо ждал, постукивая пальцами по кожаной обивке кресел и наперед просчитывая сегодняшний вечер, если этот вконец обнаглевший паршивец посмеет попасться ему на глаза.

Вот только стоило Атобе выйти из лимузина, как у входа в клуб его ожидал неприятный сюрприз. 

* * *

— Выглядишь довольным, — заметил клиент. — Что-то произошло?

— Да так, — потянувшись, усмехнулся Рема. Кошачьи глаза шкодливо сверкнули. — Ерунда.

Мужчина понимающе хмыкнул, аккуратно стряхнул пепел и затянулся вновь, несколькими секундами позже выпуская в потолок кольца белого дыма.

— Напакостил кому?

— И вовсе нет.

— Твои глаза тебя выдают.

Рема цыкнул недовольно, а вот взгляд ни капли не изменился — по-прежнему светился самодовольством.

— Так что же?

— Устроил маленькую шалость. Ничего особенного.

— Расскажешь? — поинтересовался мужчина, выразительно изогнув бровь.

Хост принял задумчивый вид, поразмыслил немного и посмотрел на клиента, чуть наклонив голову на бок. Желто-зеленые глаза сверкнули усмешкой, секунду позже переметнувшейся в уголки приподнявшихся губ.

— Как-нибудь в другой раз, — пообещал он. 

— Понятно, — насмешливо хмыкнул тот, затянулся в очередной раз и, с наслаждением выпустив дым, затушил наполовину скуренную сигарету в стоявшей на столе черной массивной пепельнице. — Помнится, ты задолжал мне партию. Сыграем? Как раз успеем закончить, когда они наконец-то спустятся вниз. А если что, и подождут.

Рема лениво посмотрел в сторону бильярдных столов, среди которых была парочка свободных, ухмыльнулся и изящно поднялся с кожаного дивана, бросив небрежно:

— Не люблю оставаться в должниках.

Очертив взглядом линии соблазнительного тела, мужчина хмыкнул и посмотрел в кошачьи, играющие насмешливыми золотистыми искорками, глаза.

— И всегда платишь по счетам?

— Именно, — очаровательно улыбнулся тот в ответ на снисходительный тон и взгляд.

— Мне нравится твой подход.

— Так, играем? — Рема вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Играем. И пусть принесут еще виски.

Юноша скользнул беглым, ненавязчивым взглядом по опустошенному бокалу с почти растаявшими на дне кубиками льда, проследил за поднявшимся с дивана мужчиной, как тот неспешно размял мышцы шеи, снял пиджак и бросил на кожаные сиденья, первым направившись в сторону бильярдных столов. Проводил его взглядом и, не задумываясь, щелкнул пальцами. Почти сразу же рядом появился официант, и Рема передал ему короткий заказ, в конце указав взглядом на игровую зону. Парнишка, новенький, понятливо кивнул и тут же побежал исполнять.

Эчизен невольно проследил за ним взглядом, пока не наткнулся на сидевшего за одним из уединенных столиков старика, и мысли его не приняли иное направление.

Тот сидел в одиночестве и неспешно пил чай, перебирая бумаги и практически не следя за работой хостов, отвлекаясь лишь на подходивших клиентов из числа его старых знакомых и друзей. Но тут к Нацуки подошел парень из охраны, наклонился, тихо передавая что-то, и у Ремы отчего-то похолодело все внутри — вскинув голову, хозяин клуба пристально посмотрел на него через весь зал, и взгляд его, тяжелый, пробирал до печенок. 

Сердце предательски екнуло. Юноша пробежал языком по вмиг пересохшим губам, а Нацуки поднялся из-за стола, накинул пиджак, что-то сказал охраннику и, оставив на столе все так, как есть, направился к служебной лестнице, ведшей на последний этаж — туда, где располагались комнаты отдыха, видеонаблюдения, обслуживающего персонала и его личный, соединенный со спальней, кабинет.

Рема проводил старика непроницаемым взглядом, невольно сжав пальцы в кулак. Где-то под ребрами, неприятно щекоча, поселилось тревожное предчувствие, и юноша решительно направился к бильярдным столам, надеясь избавиться от него, полностью растворившись в игре.

* * *

Дверь открылась, пропуская молодого человека в кабинет, и Нацуки тотчас поднялся из-за стола, коротко кивнув застывшему на пороге охраннику. Тот молча закрыл дверь с той стороны, оставляя хозяина с его гостем наедине.

— Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь, Атобе-сан. Чем могу быть полезен?

Расстегнув форменный пиджак, наследник громкой фамилии опустился в кожаное кресло напротив рабочего стола, за которым устроился сам хозяин клуба.

— Подозреваю, только вы и можете, — холодно произнес он и вальяжно перекинул ногу на ногу. Взгляд его, цепкий, внимательный, прошелся по кабинету, скользнул лениво по застекленным шкафам с рядами папок на полках вперемежку с всякими статуэтками и американскими сувенирами и на мгновение остановился на дальней части кабинета. Угловой кожаный диван, пара удобных кресел напротив, в центре — низкий деревянный стол. Висевшие над диваном бра были выключены, и уютный уголок, вносивший в строго официальную атмосферу кабинета непринужденную нотку свободы, сейчас окутывала тоскливая пустота. 

Атобе хмыкнул. Удовлетворенный осмотром, он, наконец, устремил взгляд на владельца клуба.

— Я хочу стать членом клуба, — переходя сразу к делу, уверенно заявил блондин. — И желательно сегодня же. Деньги значения не имеют. А если все пройдет так же быстро, как и недавний… инцидент на входе, то честь вам и хвала лично от меня, — не удержавшись от издевки, он снисходительно склонил голову и холодно усмехнулся. — Признаться, я был удивлен, как быстро среагировала ваша охрана и не постеснялась остановить меня. Не ожидал, что добавка «закрытый клуб» к названию — не просто слова для поднятия престижа, но под ними еще и что-то есть. Очко в вашу пользу, Ёсихара-сан, — молодой человек изящно взмахнул рукой, поправляя и без того идеально лежавшие волосы. — Давайте, что там нужно подписать. 

Нацуки еле удержался от того, чтобы выразительно вскинуть брови, и только откинулся назад в кресле, не сводя с собеседника внимательного взгляда, размышляя. Кажется, Рема просчитался. Такое было нечасто, но в этот раз он с какой-то особой, очень спокойной и непоколебимой уверенностью заявлял, что вряд ли кто-то из «той» компании пожелает стать постоянным клиентом «Магнолии», а «его блондинистое великолепие» так и вовсе не перешагнет порог клуба вновь — хватило одного раза.

И Нацуки поверил юноше, но все равно, как и всегда, поручил службе безопасности с особой тщательностью проверить всех семерых парней. И, как оказалось, не зря. Даже странно, что чутье Рему подвело — мужчина готов был поклясться, что знает, кому стоит сказать спасибо за такого именитого клиента. 

«Не знаю, что ты сделал, но это определенно твоя заслуга, Рема». 

И хозяин клуба улыбнулся.

— Прошу прощения за доставленные неудобства, Атобе-сан, но таковы наши меры безопасности. В «Магнолию» не так просто попасть, если вы не являетесь членом клуба, а для всех остальных вход возможен только при условии, что они приходят сюда в первый раз. И последний, — добавил Нацуки, отмечая, что молодой человек внимательно слушает, а судя по цепкому взгляду, и анализирует каждую фразу, — если впоследствии они не становятся членами клуба. Все же «Магнолия» — не совсем обычный клуб и уж тем более не проходной двор, где достаточно показать документы на входе, что ты совершеннолетний. 

— Понятно, — после некоторого молчания молвил Атобе и хмыкнул. — Приманиваете одной вкусной конфеткой, пряча целую коробку. Она — за отдельную плату.

— Именно, — довольно улыбнулся мужчина. — Все же вкусы и предпочтения у всех разные, а покупать кота в мешке никому не хочется. Рад, что вы любите конфетки, а не печенье.

Блондин недоуменно изогнул бровь.

— А я не говорил, что не люблю.

Ёсихара ухмыльнулся.

— Печенье тоже будет. И конфетки, и печенье, и мармелад — все, что угодно. Желание клиента для нас закон, — мужчина вежливо, на несколько мгновений склонил голову, слегка опустив подбородок, а после, подняв, улыбнулся. — Я рад, что «Магнолия» смогла заинтересовать вас, Атобе-сан. Нечасто нас балуют своим вниманием такие люди, как вы. Но, поскольку это закрытый клуб, — добавил Нацуки, внимательно смотря на собеседника, — у нас есть несколько своих правил. Их немного, и введены они для нашего с вами общего спокойствия. На территории клуба запрещено употреблять наркотики и проносить их, делать денежные ставки и проявлять любого рода насилие — как в отношении других членов клуба, так и персонала, — пауза. — Три, впрочем, четыре табу, за нарушение которых руководство клуба лишает членства без права на восстановление. Здесь, в «Магнолии», свои правила и атмосфера. К нам приходят расслабиться, отдохнуть от повседневных забот, провести время в приятной компании и справедливо рассчитывают на личную безопасность и полную конфиденциальность. Во всем. И ото всех, — особо подчеркнул мужчина и, выдержав паузу, пристально смотря в темно-голубые глаза, светски улыбнулся. — Надеюсь на ваше понимание, Атобе-сан.

— Это и в моих интересах тоже, — чуть наклонил голову тот, принимая условия. 

— Рад, что мы поняли друг друга, — удовлетворенно произнес Нацуки, чувствуя, как атмосфера в кабинете изменилась, перестав оплетать удавкой горло и давая вздохнуть свободнее. — Теперь осталось разобраться с некоторыми деталями.

— Der Teufel steckt im Detail, — хмыкнул Атобе.

— Прошу прощения? — с интересом взглянул на него хозяин клуба.

— Дьявол кроется в деталях. Немецкий, — пояснили ему и небрежно махнули рукой. — Продолжайте.

— К сожалению, я не силен в иностранных языках, — добродушно усмехнувшись, мужчина покачал головой и вернулся к теме разговора, вновь становясь серьезным: — Хочу кое-что прояснить. Получая членскую карту, вы получаете определенные права и привилегии. В вашем распоряжении три этажа: танцевальный первый, там же находится бар, двухэтажный vip-зал с более спокойной и расслабляющей атмосферой, подземная парковка, машина с водителем, если требуется отвезти или, наоборот, привезти. Ваша членская карта — ваш главный инструмент. С ней вы оказываетесь на территории, с ней же — царь и бог внутри клуба. Шоу-представления, еда, выпивка, сигары и сигареты, развлечения. Любой каприз, который персонал клуба исполнит, если только он не нарушает табу. Все это входит в «счет заведения», но, — мужчина сделал выразительную паузу, — как и всегда, в каждом правиле есть исключение. В баре на первом этаже все коктейли вы оплачиваете из своего кармана, что касается vip-зала — там ситуация иная, — Нацуки на пару секунд замолчал. — Для каждого члена клуба установлена определенная сумма, на которую он может заказать себе выпивку и еду. Вкусный ужин и пара бокалов вина, легкие закуски к стаканчику-другому виски, фрукты и нежный десерт к ароматному кофе — наш шеф-повар любит баловать публику новыми блюдами со всего света. Клиент может уложиться в установленный лимит, а может за него выйти, и тогда он оплачивает разницу. Может так же оставить чаевые, — Нацуки хмыкнул, — независимо от суммы заказа. Это никак не поощряется и не возбраняется, все зависит от желания клиента.

Мужчина прервался, задумался ненадолго и, решив что-то, сам себе кивнул.

— На этом, пожалуй, все, — и он, наклонившись, выдвинул нижний ящик стола, доставая на свет тонкую, черную кожаную папку с изящно-небрежным, почти схематичным тиснением знакомого цветка на обложке, и передал ее в руки блондину. — Решение остается за вами, Атобе-сан.

Внутри лежала брошюра клуба, выполненная в уже привычных черно-золотистых тонах, договор, а в небольшом кармашке сбоку — черная карта с аккуратно выгравированным на ней единственным словом: «Магнолия». Мельком глянув на кусочек пластика, Атобе перевел все внимание на бумаги. 

Пробегая цепким взглядом по лаконичным строкам и официально-сухому стилю письма, он прочел все то, о чем ему только что рассказал хозяин клуба. Запреты, права и обязанности, членский взнос, его размер и частота, установленный предел на заказ в vip-зале «в счет заведения», отдельно важный пункт про конфиденциальность с обеих сторон. Все было описано предельно ясно и на удивление бесхитростно.

Атобе многозначительно хмыкнул, произнеся:

— Свое решение я озвучил практически сразу, как зашел в этот кабинет. — Он достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака чековую книжку, ручку и мгновение спустя уже ставил твердую, размашистую подпись на одном и втором экземпляре договора, следом выписывая чек на оплату членского взноса. — Надеюсь, на этом все? — убирая ручку и книжку обратно, вопросительно изогнул он ухоженную бровь.

— Почти, — убедившись, что клиент забрал членскую карту и свой экземпляр договора, Нацуки убрал тонкую кожаную папку в верхний ящик стола, вложив туда чек и заперев все на ключ. — На втором этаже vip-зала оборудованы комнаты, где вы можете расслабиться и отдохнуть. В вашем распоряжении будет спальня, ванная комната и все самое необходимое на случай, если вы решите уединиться с кем-нибудь из клиентов. В клубе также работают специально обученные люди, и, если вам захочется компании, они будут рады вам ее составить. Некоторые юноши носят на запястьях широкие кожаные браслеты, черные с золотым узором. Они могут скрасить ваш вечер после ужина в более интимной обстановке. Это дополнительная услуга клуба и в стоимость членской карты не входит. Выбор партнера, равно как и размер его вознаграждения, остается за вами. Со своей стороны могу заверить, что все молодые люди здоровы, не болтливы и с удовольствием исполнят любые ваши желания.

Атобе поймал на себе спокойный, внимательный взгляд мужчины и хмыкнул — вот теперь точно все. 

— А самое главное оставили напоследок?

— Вы могли и не вступить в клуб, — вежливо улыбнулся тот, пожимая плечами, — а данная услуга возможна только для постоянных клиентов. Все, что происходит в «Магнолии», остается в «Магнолии», и ни нам, ни вам лишние слухи за пределами клуба ни к чему. 

Атобе с сомнением хмыкнул.

— Что ж, приятно знать, что вы так заботитесь о репутации клиентов. И клуба, разумеется, тоже, — иронично отметил он и поднялся с места, полагая, что разговор окончен.

Ёсихара поднялся следом.

— Именно поэтому к нам и приходят.

— Я учту. Надеюсь, вы не заставите меня сейчас плутать по всему клубу? Я бы хотел поужинать. 

— Разумеется. Я провожу.

* * *

Он был здесь. Окруженный несколькими мужчинами, легко и уверенно держал в руках кий, прислонившись бедром к бильярдному столу, знакомо ухмылялся, поддерживая разговор, и периодически вставлял едкие комментарии, вызывая сардонические усмешки на губах собеседников, очень часто переходившие в низкий смех. Спокойный, расслабленный, уверенный в себе. С безукоризненной осанкой, красивым изгибом плеч и рук, подтянутой фигурой, приковывавшей взгляд больше, чем разбитые на темно-зеленом сукне шары. Затянутый в узкие брюки, белую рубашку с закатанными рукавами и высоко поднятым воротником и черную жилетку, что соблазнительно облепляла стройное тело, словно корсет, он сосредотачивал все внимание на себе каждый раз, едва подходила его очередь забивать.

Но Атобе заметил его не сразу.

Спустившись в vip-зал, Нацуки пригласил блондина за один из свободных столиков в центре зала, предлагая отметить вступление в клуб. Тут же подбежал официант. Мужчина шепнул тому пару слов, и несколько секунд спустя юноша уже ставил на стол ведерко с шампанским, пару узких фужеров и легкие закуски.

— Подарок, — объяснял хозяин, пока официант, умело и быстро открыв бутылку, разливал вино по фужерам. — Каждому члену клуба в его первый, «официальный» приход. Прошу и добро пожаловать в «Магнолию», Атобе-сан. Надеюсь, вы останетесь всем довольны.

Молодой человек думал, что на самом деле это не было такой уж плохой идеей — вступить в клуб. Царившая кругом атмосфера расслабляла, позволяя после долгих часов работы и бесконечных переговоров наконец-то вздохнуть с облегчением. Из тела постепенно выходило скопившееся за день напряжение, с плеч словно сняли застоявшийся груз. К собственному удивлению, Атобе заметил в зале пару знакомых лиц и теперь совсем успокоился. Достойное место, приятная компания, любимая кухня и абсолютный комфорт. Да, пока он всем доволен.

А потом он увидел его.

Размеренно шедший разговор, незаметно перетекший с устройства клуба на обсуждение недавно вступивших в силу законов, а после на уровень школьных и университетских спортивных команд, громко заявивших о себе за последние два года, оборвался на середины фразы. Атобе резко замолчал и только стиснул сильнее тонкую ножку фужера, хищно сузив холодные темно-голубые глаза. Нацуки удивленно было взглянул на собеседника, а проследив за его взглядом, понимающе хмыкнул.

— Красив паршивец, — усмехнулся он и, покачав головой, сделал глоток шампанского. — И язык подвешен что надо. Только, боюсь, сегодня мне его не выцепить — конкуренция слишком высокая. Против такой не выстоять даже мне, хотя вроде бы я все еще владелец этого заведения. Но, помнится, вы с ним уже знакомы? С прошлого раза?

Атобе ответил не сразу, продолжая сверлить взглядом спину юноши.

— Да. Посчастливилось провести с ним тот вечер, — сухо ответил он. «И ночь», — с сарказмом добавил про себя, чувствуя, как вместе с воспоминаниями о той ночи, что не было, его затапливает глухая злость.

— Надеюсь, он ничем не обидел вас? — спокойно поинтересовался Нацуки. — Если нужно, я разберусь.

— Я сам разберусь, — холодно отрезал тот. Не хватало еще кого-то посвящать в его планы. Он-то прекрасно знал, как разберется с этим мелким паршивцем, задолжавшим ему весьма крупную сумму в целую ночь. — И часто он здесь появляется?

— Раньше практически каждый день, но сейчас три через два, — мужчина весело хмыкнул. — Многие возмущаются, что теперь его невозможно выловить в зале, как раньше, и каждый раз приходится договариваться заранее. Но тут я ничем не могу помочь, график есть график, а он такой же сотрудник клуба, как и все остальные.

Гейм.

Сет.

Матч.

Атобе не заметил, как задержал дыхание. Глаза его неверяще расширились, а в памяти ярким калейдоскопом пронеслись жаркие воспоминания. Блеск золотистых глаз, дерзкий и открытый взгляд, ленивая ухмылка, виноградный привкус поцелуев, горячий шелк кожи под ладонями, хриплое дыхание, отзывчивое тело, подернутый дымчатой поволокой взгляд…

Блядь. Его обвела натуральная штатная блядь! Атобе гневно стиснул зубы так, что на скулах заиграли желваки, еще не зная, оскорблен он или потрясен и на кого злится больше. На изворотливую сучку, что решила позабавиться за его счет, или на себя самого, что попался на искусно созданный образ, фальшивку, готовый стать черт знает каким по счету клиентом у насквозь лживого хоста. Он повелся, повелся как идиот, а все с самого начала было хладнокровной, с ювелирной точностью просчитанной игрой. Одна из сотен масок, меняющихся так часто, что зарябили бы глаза, если бы только было возможно уследить за отточенным искусством лжи и обмана этих элитных шлюх.

Атобе зло усмехнулся, испепеляя взглядом окруженного клиентами брюнета — тот явно пользовался успехом и каждой продуманной до мелочей соблазнительной позой беззастенчиво приклеивал к себе все новые липкие, жадно раздевающие взгляды. 

Пальцы с силой обхватили ножку бокала, грозя переломить хрупкое стекло пополам. 

«Что же ты, шлюха такая, забыл упомянуть о себе эту скромную деталь?! Я бы проникся и заплатил сразу, и не стоило бы устраивать весь этот спектакль! А ты промолчал, решил позабавиться? Хорошо повеселился! Убью! К чертовой матери отдеру так, что неделю работать не сможешь! Блядь!»

Хотя теперь-то он знал, что хосты раздвигают ножки только для постоянных членов клуба, как в прошлый раз мелкий ублюдок знал, что Атобе Кейго в число этих «избранных» не входит — знал и ничего не сказал, видел, чего хочет от него блондин, и решил ему подыграть. Даже дублера себе нашел для полноты спектакля, изворотливая дрянь! Вот только теперь он от него точно никуда не денется. 

Нацуки, заметив, что молодой человек не сводит с Эри пристального взгляда, вопросительно изогнул бровь.

— Желаете присоединиться к игре? — предложил он.

Чувствуя, как ярость, бессильная, страшная, подстегиваемая задетым самолюбием и потоптанной гордостью, затихает на неспешно остывающих угольках, Атобе чуть ослабил хватку вокруг хрустальной ножки, а после преподнес бокал к губам, не сводя потемневшего взгляда с насмешливо улыбающегося брюнета.

«За тебя, мелкий паршивец. И за ту веселую жизнь, что я тебе тут устрою».

В два глотка осушив остатки шампанского, он задумчиво поиграл фужером с несколько секунд, будто решая, пока по тонко очерченным губам не зазмеилась холодная усмешка, и Атобе не отставил небрежно бокал обратно на стол.

— С удовольствием присоединюсь. 

Вот только в этот раз играть они будут по его правилам.


End file.
